


【骸云】月亮历

by Matsukaze69



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69
Summary: 长篇旧文存档文 BY松风如在弦cp：骸云，纲髑，白正，微山狱架空职业设定目录Chapter 0.  地心引力	2Chapter1．恒显圈	5Chapter2.初亏	9Chapter3.夏之大三角	15Chapter4 心宿二	19Chapter5. 对流层	25Chapter6.猎户	29Chapter7. 冕	33Chapter8．参商	41Chapter9. 光行差	45Chapter10.远日点	50Chapter11. 流れ星	58Chapter12.银河	66Chapter13.闭合宇宙	76Chapter14.盈亏  （最终话）	87番外1《我们为谁变得坚强》	95番外2《但闭上双眼我还看得见》	101
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Chrome Dokuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 4





	【骸云】月亮历

“着陆！午后18点6分9秒。”  
“医生，其实我比较想吐槽……为什么非要用机械停表？”

消防水龙已经撤了下来，宾馆的三层窗口冒出不成形的、正在散去的烟雾。远近的嘈杂声中夹杂着警笛的锐鸣，他没有放慢脚步，嘴角露出了一丝笑意。  
省去见面借口。工作需要，名正言顺。  
——虽然两个人分属于不同的系统，也还是有这种微妙的交集时刻。

Chapter 0. 地心引力

人墙在眼前摇晃，像一片被风吹动着的草地。能够仅凭一己之力压制全场的那个人已经到了，不过在非必要的场合，实力和脾气都需要收敛。  
骸仰起头，一条手臂向前方做出一个竖切的姿势，弗兰跟着他后面一脸漠然地用手护着急救箱。  
比起秒表，更应该配备扩音喇叭不是么。然而这也难怪，毕竟轰动一时的并盛地区纵火案已经是第三起了。  
“不好意思，请让一下！”   
人的包围圈渐渐弯曲变形，两人在有些呛人的烧焦味中侧着身子像一根针似的往里扎。骸拿出精子钻进卵细胞的气概——好吧其实这是他单方面的浪漫而不正经的联想——骑士杀入重围，为的是他的公主正在细胞核里等着他。  
深色制服，墨黑的短发，永远有着无所谓或无所畏的神色。在这里他就是秩序他就是准则，职位模棱的执法者，背景不明却依旧坦然君临。云雀恭弥在烧得漆黑的楼梯上向下看的时候，骸正奋力在细胞壁上分开一道缝来，凤梨头在人堆里分外显眼。他看着那家伙冲进来，冲近来，如同入侵成功的一枚碍眼的病毒。  
“恭弥，今天晚上我们——噗！”  
钢拐正中头顶。他闯进的是个无情的白细胞而且还是个吞噬细胞，病毒骸揉着脑门向上瞥了一眼，被云雀狠狠地瞪了回来。  
“不许叫我名字。”  
骸直起腰一扬手，拐子嚓地飞回云雀身边。他弯弯嘴角：“你是不是把生气的重点搞错了？”

——『消防君』—→

“并盛消防署，沢田纲吉。”  
青年用稍显紧张的神情朝他打招呼，把他从私事拖回公务职责的方向。  
烧伤。窒息。人数。通风状况。现场安全确保。褐色短发的年轻消防士在汇报这些的时候显得有些心神不定，骸想他大概是没见过这样严重的场面。结果在被连绊了三次之后，弗兰终于在两人身后挥着手臂开口：  
“那个…消防君，你们的职业要求难道是一直拖着一条水管吗？”  
“哇啊！对对对不起！！！”  
沢田吓了一跳，回过神来连忙掉头朝消防车跑回去。两步之后他又转过身来，有点局促地朝骸和弗兰挥了挥手。  
“病人在大厅右侧的房间，请先赶过去吧……总之拜托了！！”  
“他是新人？”弗兰说。  
“看来是的，助理君。”骸朝弗兰挑挑眉毛，“你是不是先记住别人的名字比较好？”  
毒舌小少年话中有话：“万一人家说‘不许叫我名字’可怎么办？”  
“……”无言以对。

——『伤员』—→

“心脏复苏。”他抬起头来，助理递了生理盐水过来，骸一边漱口一边指了指救护车，意思是可以马上送交医院。吐掉口中的水，掏出医疗证明单写好后递给轻伤员，他很职业化地微笑着。  
“剩下的各位请拿好这个自己去医院治疗。”  
“请问，我的伤……？”  
一个手臂上缠着消毒纱布的高个子男人晃悠着走到他身边。

——『意大利』—→

“救护车满员，只能先送危重病人。抱歉——”骸背对着他回了一句，感觉到弗兰微微注意的表情，又转身打量。“……外国人？”  
“啊，是……从意大利来休假的。”  
有着灿烂笑容的金发青年，运动衫背后写着号码和名字。弗兰还端着血压计盒子，对方比他高出一大截，影子几乎把他罩了起来。  
“喔喔。”  
水葱色的发丝随着少年仰起脖颈的动作而前后扫动着。“那么，意大利君……”  
“我真是懒得纠正你这坏习惯了，亲爱的孩子。”  
骸低头翻着诊断表。青年倒是一点没生气，自我介绍道：“我叫迪诺。迪诺•加百罗涅。”  
“抱歉我对意大利人和足球队员都不是很熟悉。”弗兰很平板地回答。  
“那伤口呢？”  
“这是正题。”骸插嘴进来，把册子塞进助理手里。“轻二度以下，面积小只要不感染就没问题。”

——『楼梯』—→

越过迪诺肩头他看见了云雀。青年正在走下楼梯，一边摘掉手套一边和旁边的草壁说着什么。云雀恭弥喜欢稍微高一点的地方，也许和他名字是鸟有关，也许是为了占据身高优势或者魄力……不对，后者他已经储存到过剩了。  
稍一犹豫，骸还是决定喊住他。从这个角度迪诺构成了掩体，如果拐子再扔过来的话，伤员的人数可以不再增加。  
“……医德。”弗兰咳了一声。骸没理睬。

“云雀君！”这次喊得很规矩。

和骸同样，稍微犹豫了一秒，黑头发的警官远远在台阶上停下了脚步。骸看见了十分亲切的威胁性表情，居高临下的角度让云雀的站姿更显得傲然而不拘束，好似轻盈的鸟落在了枝头。一瞬间骸想到了云雀喜欢高位的第三个可能理由——不过是从观赏者的角度。  
“怎么？”  
那副样子，为什么好像认定我要讲些不正经的话似的？有些无奈的蓝发青年仰起头，轻轻舒展开笑脸。  
“其实我之前是想说……晚上回来吃饭吧？”

——『邀约』—→

云雀恭弥审视了他一阵。身后的墙壁被熏得一片灰暗，残存的阳光分外明亮，金红色直扑过没有玻璃的窗棂，洒到他的脚边。没有回答，云雀只是点了一下头。  
骸目送着他步伐轻捷地走开，心里颇有些意外。就这么答应了？  
他站在毫无诗意的环境里发呆，直到换了迪诺来把他从私事拖回公务职责。金发青年伸出没受伤的那只手在骸的面前晃了晃。“刚才说到哪了？”  
“说到您这次‘火热’的日本之旅。感染的话，它可能会给您留下点可爱的纹身做纪念。”  
迪诺露出受到惊吓的表情。“纹身我已经有了！”  
“开个玩笑。”骸耸耸肩，看上去心情不错。“运气好的人才能拿到赠品哦。”

——『一个姓氏』—→

意大利青年收起了笑容，当然这是在从骸和弗兰那里离开之后。慢慢解下绷带，在臂膀上浅浅伤口的一侧，深蓝的刺青蜿蜒着，犹如火舌。  
他显得若有所思。  
“云雀……难不成是那个‘云雀’么？那么刚才这个家伙又是——”  
事情可能会变得麻烦起来，迪诺敏锐地意识到这样想着的人应当不止他一个。至于某些沉浸在恋爱里的乐天派，暂时排除在外。  
  
“19点59分0秒。”  
骸把表揣进衬衣口袋。晚间也是晴天，在夜空中能够清晰地看见三三两两悠闲漂浮的美丽云朵。  
“抱歉库洛姆我又忙到天都黑了……诶，晚饭还……太好了，辛苦你……你说恭弥？”  
骸的眼睛朝前面一瞟。街灯的光晕里弥散着凉凉的雾气，并盛警察署的门前，有一个人正做出看手表的动作。他合上电话，压低嗓子笑了出来。

“吃饭是有很多种吃法的嘛。”

==========================

【月亮历】

六道骸×云雀恭弥  
1001、2796有，微8059  
■半架空  
■官方CCG职业设定

文 by 松风如在弦  
===========================

颈椎。  
“一，二，三，四，五，六，七。”  
胸椎。  
“一，二，三，四，五，六，七，八，九，十，十一，十二。”  
腰椎。  
“一，二，三，四，五。”  
骶骨。  
“一 ……”  
尾骨。  
“……亲爱的很危险啦快把枪拿开，我真的只是在帮你做按摩……”

Chapter1．恒显圈

没有人追究为什么云雀恭弥可以随心所欲把手枪装上子弹、拿回家里、塞在床垫底下，然后大半夜用它抵上别人的脑门。……不，其实是有人追究过，那个人现在正被枪指着。  
“下次就让你去地狱数自己的骨头。”  
“kufufu。206块，我已经……数过好几回了。”  
伸手不见五指，只有窗帘的缝隙透过一隙微亮，那是窗外围墙边的街灯。就着游丝般的光线他们只能看见彼此的眼睛，像是夜行动物在凝视中辨认同伴。骸听见喀拉一声细响，凉凉的金属离开了他的皮肤，云雀的气息有轻微的顿挫，没再跟他废话便倒回枕头上。  
他趁着黑暗的掩护悄悄微笑，把刚才滑落了的被子向上拉了拉，挨着对方再次躺了下来。  
“恭弥的脊梁总是挺得那么直……椎骨的形状一定很漂亮。”  
“变态。”  
“呵，这只是职业精神而已。”  
“你的精神还真过剩。”  
骸不和他争辩，手掌百折不挠地再次沿着他的腰线滑过去。云雀用手肘象征性戳了他一下，一如既往地没效果，懒得再耗费体力便只是任他默默抱紧。  
沉沉地吸一口气，骸将额头贴上云雀的后背。温暖的皮肤包裹内里的坚硬，他喜欢那样的感觉，让人能安心合眼入眠。

我的目光，最初就是被它所吸引。  
……和你一样的笔直而骄傲，任是世界的重量压在肩上，也不会弯折。

——『人间』—→

短短几年间他们拔节生长，穿过介于男孩和男人之间的路程。在旁人看来往往有着速度失控般的错觉，骨骼碰撞叫嚣，力与情绪同样从内里向外泉涌。  
少年走得无知无觉，乍一回首，才发现镜子里的人已然挺拔有型，穿起制服棱角分明。六道骸不知道云雀对自身的变化是怎么想的。也许他根本不怎么注意这些。但就骸而言，关注引发了一连串带有惊异成分的窃喜，他会把五指伸开，再弯曲，紧紧攥成拳头。  
……比起挣扎求生的往昔，如今，已经有更多能量在他体内流动着。

库洛姆仍然跟他住在一起。女孩子轻盈窈窕，不再像从前那样天真羞涩地跟在他身后。有时候骸看着她在公寓前的花园里晾晒衣物、仔细地给盆栽浇水，心里便油然膨胀出身为一家户主的感觉。  
他曾促狭地想，云雀恭弥可永远不会有这样养家糊口的责任感。所谓当家，前提至少要有所谓的“家”存在——而云雀似乎始终本能抗拒着这种群聚式的生存单位，虽然他现在就正和骸共处一檐之下。他是矛盾的最大聚合体。暴烈与安静，欲望与淡泊，执着与洒脱，外在的持守与内在的力量。云雀身上各种特质对比强烈，然而却糅合得浑然天成、毫不生硬。骸猜不透云雀究竟是如何炼就了神话般的对立统一，只好把这归为与生俱来。  
不过，论特立独行，他也并不逊色。  
兵来将挡，水来土掩。纵然云雀恭弥再怎么难相处难揣摩，六道骸三下五除二，总能应对得游刃有余，再无他人可及。只这点，也足够自夸了。

——『早八时』—→

髑髅坐到玄关慢慢解鞋带，身上还带着些户外的晨雾。二楼上一片安静，并无响动。  
……骸大人他们还没起？  
虽然这并不是她关心的重点。最近不断发生的火灾让骸和云雀的作息出勤都变得毫无规律，有时连库洛姆也会在半夜被外面的警笛和消防汽笛惊醒。从那两人接受了现在的工作以来，她已经习惯了骸一边接电话一边匆匆披上衣服出门的样子，觉得像现在能忙里偷闲一下，实在是再好不过。  
蹑手蹑脚踩在光洁的木地板上，姑娘思忖着早饭的内容，绕过饭桌的时候突然发现了桌上的字条。是骸的笔迹。

——有急诊外出？

“那个，骸大人他只是想……”  
想让你多睡一会而已，这后半句她咽了回去。  
九点半左右她看见云雀从楼梯上走下来，手里捏着另外一张字条，看上去脸色十分不善。虽然不知道那上面写的内容有什么不同，不过她大概猜得到，骸恐怕又擅自关了云雀的手机或者闹钟。抿着嘴一笑，她转身去拿云雀的那份早餐。  
“不用了。”青年制止她，直接走向门口去衣橱里拿外套。髑髅预先料到会有这样的情况，依旧进了厨房，出来时拿着包好的便当盒。  
“这个，需要的时候请用吧。”  
云雀抬头正对上她紫水晶一样的眸子，那里面还保留着一丝学生时代的怯生生神色。个性够温顺、外貌够可爱却不会撒娇，这璞玉似的女孩子直到如今依然是骸为数不多的珍视对象之一。他看着布满凤梨图案的包裹布皱了一下眉，不过还是利索地接了过来。  
“打扰了。”  
“不，没有……其实……”

没来得及说完。云雀走得很急，只留给她一个雷厉风行的背影。女孩子在庭园愣愣地站着，过一会才叹口气轻轻把门掩上。  
打扰什么的，太见外了。所谓的归处，真的是多余的吗。

——『出诊』—→

“明明有您在，何必再大清早把人叫出来。”  
会坏了别人好事的啊，骸暗自嘀咕。医师夏马尔摊手假装没听见，把处方纸草草地往他口袋里一塞。“说是痛得快要死了，人家点名找新晋医生。”  
“哦呀，我名气有那么大？”  
男人挠着头发酸溜溜看了他一眼。“谁知道，说不定人家是想找医院的茬呢。下手干净点啊小子。”  
“被你一说好像要去行凶似的……弗兰呢？”  
“冤大头的话一个就够了。”  
“kufufu，承蒙器重。”  
骸跳上救护车，夏马尔看到一个礼貌异常的笑容。“我会在开处方时用您的名字签字的。请放心（等着瞧）吧。”

一个真理：永远不要尝试在斗嘴时胜过六道骸。

——『Interpol』—→

“真是的我都说了不需要啊！”  
“可是小正看上去疼得很厉害哦？要是能全面地检查一下的话会比较好。”  
“那样的话更没必要叫急诊吧！！还有快、快放手啦白兰大人……我没那么弱不禁风……”

虽然没有兴趣观摩上司与下属之间一目了然的深厚交情，不过被晾在一边的时候也没什么其它事情可做。骸侧眼瞅着正不停发出抱怨的红发青年和笑眯眯接收那些抱怨的银发男人，脑海里却浮出了另一个人的模样。  
『不许叫我名字！』  
『变态。』  
『下次就让你去地狱数自己的骨头。』  
相比之下，云雀那已经不是抱怨，而是即将从斥责升级为诅咒的级别了。骸慢悠悠地任思绪飘荡着，世间万相，人各有别，还真是一把钥匙开一把锁啊……

“云雀恭弥君。”

突然在耳边响起的名字让骸吃了一惊，顿时回过神来。叫做白兰的人已经朝他转了过来，但那话却是对着入江正一。  
“……我们拖了这么久，原定着今天上午要见见那位传说中的并盛的风纪，看来来不及了呢。”  
“所以我就说——”  
“所以我就说先请医生看看吧？人家已经等了半天了。”  
白兰打断了入江的话，从他身边站了起来，依旧弯着嘴角给骸让出地方。他看着骸略显在意又不打算表露出来的表情，笑容和对入江时有所不同。骸没多问，走了过去。

这两个人是……？

在入江不大情愿地把外套脱下的时候，骸注意到衣襟的内侧口袋半露出一张名片。  
Interpol？  
国际刑警组织在并盛？

——『预兆』—→

“检查结果怎样？是什么原因？”  
骸看着两人不约而同的一脸正色，便也恶质地拿出郑重的口气。  
“恭喜，是妊娠反应。”

“噗哈哈哈……”  
白兰顿时笑出声来，而入江则是不出所料地立刻涨红了脸提高音量：“开、开什么玩笑……”  
骸耸耸肩。“是开玩笑。”  
“哪有这种玩笑…白兰大人别笑了！！！”  
“啊咳咳，抱歉抱歉——”  
“大体上讲并不严重，是胃痛的问题，可能有精神性原因。”入江还是显得有些尴尬不安，白兰掩着嘴站在他身后，骸等待着他们消停。“我只能开常规的药物，彻底检查的话建议二位去医院比较好哦。”  
“专程跑来，麻烦你了～”  
“哪里。”  
薄薄的处方纸递到了白兰面前，骸谐谑地朝他和入江点点头。“二位关系真好，叫人羡慕。”  
“是吧？”  
“哪有……”入江按着腹部朝另两人皱眉，白兰并没责怪他的否认，只是替骸打开了房间的门。

“真是警惕呢，骸君。这样的敏感恐怕也和出身不无关系吧。”  
把目光从窗外收回，银发的男人瞟了一眼处方单下端签着的名字，随即将纸揉成一团扔进了废物篓。入江站起身来，脸色有一丝发白。  
“白兰大人，这种玩火的行动方式——”  
“我们不就是要玩火吗？”  
“但考虑到风险性，这种选择……恕我直言，我实在不明白您的想法。”

他看着自己属下抿紧的嘴唇，许久才切断视线。

“小正，你不是从来都没懂过吗？”

============================================================================

沢田纲吉站在并盛中学门口。  
空旷的校园如多年前一样宁静地坐落，给予他无言的注视。手指触到大门的铁栅时他忍不住缩了一下。血红。夕阳正从金属的侧面流淌下来。  
冰冷有时会产生灼烫的错觉，神经条件反射地发出指令，叫人后退远离。就好象被拒绝了一样，但那原因其实只是出于自我保护的本能。  
纲吉不由得苦笑。

已经不属于这里了。在他还是个少年、每天踏着铃声勉强冲进教室的时候，在云雀学长还是统治全校、执行咬杀铁则的风纪委员长的时候，在狱寺君转学进来、一边朝他热情微笑一边与山本吵成一团的时候……无论如何，他想象不到人生会有如此之多接踵而来的苦涩无奈。在成人礼之后，等待他们的是呼啸风口滔天浪尖，是坠落的达摩克利斯剑，是早已张开的，命运巨剪。  
Chapter2.初亏

“真是的，大姐你到底往料理里放了什么奇怪的东西啊！！！”  
“哼，隼人才是，一直盯着电视看山本武的比赛，把手头的活儿都给忘记了……”  
“胡、胡说！！！我哪有！！！！”

“所以说这种店能开到现在还真是个奇迹呢。”弗兰坐在桌旁百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。

——『餐厅』—→

“一天出两次急诊还真是够呛呀……”  
“多事之秋吗。”  
骸借着洗手台哗啦啦地冲着手背，水花溅湿了他的袖口。“这次夏马尔倒是让你跟来了？”  
“那是他见识到了你恐怖的报复心。”  
弗兰蹲在地上慢吞吞收拾东西，并不抬眼。“有了新的人手可以支使，大叔当然要倚老卖老咯。等过些年就可以轮到我们作威作福了。”  
“真是远大的理想。”骸甩着手朝浅发少年撇撇嘴，“在那之前还是先解决眼前问题吧……回程的救护车可是又把咱们撂下了。”

餐厅的隔间爆发出一阵叫喊。两人不约而同扭头去看。  
“说起来，今天是联赛四晋二？”  
“唔，大概赢了吧……话说回来这里还真是，一点紧张感都没有啊。”  
“紧张感么——”  
骸穿过屏风望向桌旁的那群家伙。狱寺隼人站在最后面，是没有欢呼雀跃的唯一一个。银发青年手里还攥着围布的带子，显然是专注得忘了放下；他拧着眉头，手指微微颤抖，似乎花了很大力气来镇定面部表情。

“……为了一个人而感到开心，是那么丢脸的事情吗？”

悄悄走过去冷不防地揶揄一句，骸看见对方肩膀一震，不禁微笑。狱寺低了头，没好气地哼了一声，绕开他朝后屋走去。  
“你小子知道什么。”  
“不知道什么，我只是觉得忍而不发很辛苦而已……高兴和难过都一样。”

狱寺的脚步停了停。背对着沸腾的人群和静静站在一边的骸，他终于动了动嘴角。  
“……嘁。”

——『夜幕』—→

“找地方吃晚饭？”  
“我倒是无所谓……只要不在这家吃就行。”  
弗兰嘀咕着，心里想起了刚送走的那几个食物中毒病人。

正要去拉把手的时候，有人低着头推开了门从外面进来，和他们差点撞个满怀。  
“啊、抱歉，我没看路……骸？！”  
对方一个趔趄，兜帽从头顶滑了下来。  
“哦呀？”  
“喔，你是那天的——消防——”弗兰从后面挨了骸一捅，“——的哲田君？”  
“是沢田。”  
纲吉并没有生气的意思，琥珀色的眼睛里带上了一点不好意思的神色。“我一向存在感比较弱啦……那个……”  
他放小音量，“狱寺君他……在吗？”  
“那个别扭的银发君？在里边哦。”  
“你说谁别扭！！”  
闻声冲出来的狱寺看见纲吉，露出吃了一惊的表情，但还是不忘朝骸和弗兰狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
“十……沢、沢田你来了？”  
他有点不自然地打着招呼。  
骸朝弗兰使个眼色，正打算开门走人，纲吉迟疑了下又喊住了他。“反正天快黑了，你们要不要留下来一起吃饭？”

——『努力谢绝』—→

“不必费心了，医院还要值班……”  
弗兰瞟了一眼那边的碧洋琪。  
“再说我们又不是并中的校友。”  
骸朝餐厅扫视了一圈。除了纲吉和狱寺还有笹川家的那个女孩子，她默不作声地看着纲吉的方向，眸子憔悴，她哥哥正大喊着“极限”一杯接一杯喝酒。  
第二起火灾中被殃及的对象。——云雀有提到过。  
沢田局促地摸摸鼻尖。“这样啊……不过山本也马上就回来了，我想他一定觉得人多比较好。”  
“骸你留下来！！”笹川半醉着抛来一句，“替……替云雀那家伙喝两杯！！”  
“你灌太多了啦混蛋草皮头！”狱寺从对方手里抢夺着酒瓶，一边对沢田道：“别跟那家伙啰嗦了，从以前他和云雀不就是那副德性？九匹马都拉不住——”  
骸听了这句忍不住笑出声来。  
“过奖了，不过这说法我爱听。各位好好庆祝，先走一步。”

街上的凉气扑面而来，门在身后合上的时候他还能感觉到沢田的视线，像是有些难言的歉意。无形的不协调感，说不清是从什么时候什么地方开始流出来的，他扯了扯衣领，潜意识里希望是自己的神经过敏。  
弗兰看着骸走到他前面。“你们原先很熟啊？”  
“也算不上。”骸背对着他左右张望寻找电车站，选了种听上去很感慨的语气。“至少我也是昨天才知道他进了消防署。大概在好几年前，并中和黑曜中发生过一次著名的斗殴事件，那时我和——”  
他的声音顿住了。嗡嗡的声音隔着布料响起来，弗兰看见蓝发青年伸手掏出手机，有点意外地盯了屏幕几秒，然后按下了接听键。  
“恭弥？”

——『电话』—→

“狱寺君，呆会能单独跟你说句话吗？”  
“十代目……”  
纲吉坐在桌子的一端，看着其它人聚在一起吵闹不停，他心里知道这样的狂欢其实只是宣泄焦虑的借口。麻醉剂而已。  
他办不到，只能忍受着清醒。  
从狱寺的角度看上去，那浅浅蹙着的双眉下面，眼瞳里有某种决断的意味正在逐渐凝聚起来。沢田纲吉个子并不高大，甚至有点瘦弱，性格也四平八稳，以一般眼光看起来实在不是引人注目的人物。他是踏踏实实走在平凡世界里的人，身上没有任何极端的东西，愿望很小，野心为零。  
狱寺非常明白这一点。  
可惜这世间……过分的玩笑真是太多了。

“大哥和京子他们，会先搬到黑川家里去。……那两人就快要结婚了，这时候发生这种事情，真是对不起他们。”  
狱寺的心口猛地揪了一下，不过还是立刻换上笑脸安慰身边的人。“十代目，都说了这真的不是你的错…要不是那些该死的家伙——”  
话讲到半截，他们都被乒乓的巨响惊得噤了声。餐厅前门被撞开来，六道骸脸色急迫，吼出的嗓音带着夜晚的寒意。

“狱寺隼人！！把送货车的钥匙给我，快！！！”

——『突变』—→

“你去哪？”  
弗兰恹恹地站在原地。从店里重新跑出来的人飞快穿过他面前，深蓝色的刘海在风里荡漾着。  
六道骸重重地甩上车门。  
“去约会！！！”

“你回医院去！还有记住别跟其它人说起这件事情！！”  
“夏马尔大叔绝对会记你翘班的……啊对了，你的这个！”  
少年抄手一挥，骸下意识抬起胳膊，一道银亮的弧线穿过正在升起的车窗，准确落进了他掌中。  
“18点6分9秒。”弗兰吐了吐舌头。“以下克上，不宜出行。”  
他看见他的领班医生在车里威胁地挥了挥拳头。  
“你当这玩意是占卜吉凶的轮盘啊？！”

——『秒表』—→

车子凌厉地拐了个弯，很快被吞进正徐徐降下的夜色里。  
他把机械停表翻过来轻轻一叩，盖子弹开，露出里面微缩的收发器感应装置。  
“真是够了……并盛警署根本就应该给我发薪水……”

云雀的手机里装有发信器。当然，那家伙本人也是知道这件事情的……但从破天荒主动打来的电话看，情况紧急。  
方向盘在骸手里滑动。  
他低头在圆形的表盘上辨认对方所在地的坐标，时不时瞟向旁边座位上搁着的手机，屏幕显示还闪烁在那个熟悉的名字。  
“恭弥，再坚持一下……”他说。  
并盛夜晚一片萧索，光影疾速交替着扑打在车窗上。没有腾起火光或烟雾，周围的一切只是诡异地静下去，叫人感到这个城镇突然变得陌生起来。就像在轮胎上突然刺进的一针，曾经充盈在这片星空下的安全感，没有了。

接起云雀电话的时间很短，大概不到一分钟。他只能听见撞击声和摩擦声，隐约还有些杂音在背景里晃动但分辨不清。骸的第一反应是云雀可能卷进了什么事件里，抓着电话的手指一下子抠紧了。  
“是恭弥吗？”他试探问了一句。电话里的杂音变得轻了些，他终于听出了脚步声。然后脚步声也渐渐慢了下来。  
“……”  
“你怎么了？出什么事了？”

没有回答，紊乱的喘息声忽远忽近，骸愣了愣，大概猜到了一二。

“别挂掉电话，等着我！！”  
他没有一秒迟疑。

云雀始终没有讲一句话，但是，通话，还连接着。  
骸盯着前面的路，盘算着接近目标大概需要的时间。  
不能出声，或者是出于什么原因，云雀不能在电话里讲明。也许是伤的很严重，也许是陷阱……但对骸来说这都无所谓。就算被说『来了会死』六道骸也只会阳奉阳违，云雀恭弥肯定也明白。  
九匹马都拉不住，狱寺的形容也许很准确。然而骸和云雀真正的执着与妥协，其实并不为外人所见。

——『前往』—→

“恭弥尽量不要乱动哦。”  
“我马上就到了。”  
“受伤的话，止血时包扎在近心端。”  
“…要是刀子一类的，别自己拔掉。”  
“恭弥，还在听吗？”  
……

隔几十秒他就冲着电话喊一句。  
不晓得出口的为什么会是这样冷静的语调。要说担心云雀的安危，那种事情骸每时每刻差不多都在做，毕竟惊险活动一向对云雀恭弥充满吸引力，他任何时候都可能淌进刀山火海。但这次的事情感觉不太一样。  
一天之内，这是六道骸第三次疾驰在路上。隐隐的不协调感又卷了上来，他想起弗兰开玩笑讲出『不宜出行』的那个表情。最近发生的事情、遇到的人，逐一随着道路两旁的树影闪过他眼前。  
蛛丝马迹，冰山一角。骸虽然完全是个编外人员，却并不至于忽略细节。  
凭他对云雀的了解，恐怕也是察觉了什么才导致身涉险境。他大致可以明白电话那头的人现在是怀着如何的心情在听，  
在等。  
——怎么能让对方更加不安？  
圆心的坐标逐渐接近发信器的所在地，车子绕过体育馆，在附近施工地区的边缘放慢速度。骸简单扫了一眼周围的环境，思忖着要留出多远的隐蔽距离，一边腾出手去拿手机。

“还好吧？”  
“……”  
“恭弥？”  
“………”  
“恭酱？亲爱的？……小麻雀？”

“…………别用最后那个叫我！！”

这是仅有的回答。  
电话断了。  
“神志清晰，听觉正常，呼吸道畅通。从时间上判断是致命伤的可能性较小。而且似乎……还算蛮有精神的哦？”  
迅速判断完毕，医生骸微微一笑跳下了车，目标明确地朝云雀的方向靠近过去。

——『痛苦』—→

云雀恭弥把后背贴在冰凉的墙壁上，抬起右手扯松了领带，仰起头想让呼吸慢慢平定。血顺着手臂蜿蜒而下，流过手背，从中指尖上滴落到地面。  
衬衫的半边已经湿透，他余光瞥了一眼刚走过的巷子，一路零星的血迹弯曲地延伸到自己的脚边。敌人会循着线索追上来也说不定，不过他没心思管那么多。困倦感开始一点点袭上来。身体在抵抗着想要停下来，神经像失去弹性的皮筋无法再次拉紧。  
可能是失血的缘故，云雀模糊地想道。  
他抿了抿有些发干的嘴唇，腥味在舌尖上化开。声音带着沙沙的嘈杂，从大脑深处苏醒，轻柔地传向他的耳鼓。

[等着我。]  
等着我。  
等着我等着我等着我……

好像只剩下重复这一个念头了。

从楼房之间露出的狭窄天空，夜晚的星辰在慢悠悠地闪着光。云雀把血迹在衣服上揩了揩，左肩尚未拔出的凶器很是碍事，但拜其所赐倒是能够始终用疼痛让他维持清醒。他发现虽然自己对某人的种种提醒总是不屑一顾，但临场之时做法却是下意识的顺从。  
——事后免不了被那家伙嘲笑了。  
他支撑起自己的身子，右手滑进衣袋，扣住微微发热的手机盖子。搞不清楚。胸口一阵阵痉挛似的难过感觉，究竟是来源于敌人过于凶狠的创伤，还是来源于那个人过于温柔的三个字。  
[等着我。]

在天底下只有自己一个人的时候，没有人知道这种感觉叫做痛苦。生活的常态是凝固的坚冰，即使被狠狠地打碎了，也依然是棱角锋利，寒冷刺骨。但现在，因为持续着的风里带来的和暖，他的世界开始融化了。  
最不想让那家伙看见自己软弱的样子。  
但是，  
能看见自己软弱的样子的人，只允许那家伙一个。  
这样朦朦胧胧想着的时候，熟悉的人影已经从巷子那头闪了进来。他抬起头，眼睛里摇摇晃晃的是对方隐藏着担忧焦急却又松了口气的表情。

“恭弥！！”  
骸低声唤他，在他回答之前脱下自己的大衣罩在了他身上。  
“我来晚了。抱歉……”  
云雀阖上眼睛，摇了摇头。在骸环过他的腰，小心地避开伤口将他扶起来的的时候，他的右手从口袋里滑落出来。发烫的手机啪地一声掉在血泊里。  
“还以为你怎么了……突然一下断掉电话。”骸稍稍松开他，弯腰去捡。“对不起，我刚才其实真是急坏了……”  
“为什么？”  
“嗯？”骸把手机揣进自己的衣袋，转过头对上云雀的眼睛。  
“为什么你要道歉？”

“……因为……”

云雀没有让他说完。骸感到身旁依靠过来的重量稍微沉了沉，不由得一笑。当务之急是带这家伙到安全的地方然后给他处理伤口，所以骸不打算再继续考验云雀的理解力。

如果说哪里错了，那就错在我是这样不请自来吧？  
如果这种接近给你带来的是痛苦……如果你是因为发现自己开始需要别人而感到痛苦和迷惑……那么再抱歉一次。我宁愿叫这份痛苦持续下去——

——『直到你明白‘幸福’是它的另一个名字为止。』—→

============================================================================

“原来如此。你还……一无所知啊。”  
刀子从黑暗里飞过来的时候他听见幢幢人影中的嗤笑。划破空气的风声给予先决判断的条件，横起一拐直接打散冷兵器的攻击，云雀明白自己已经完全暴露于敌人的包围面前。  
“知道什么？”他凝眉喝问。

笑声更加诡谲，看不见面孔的袭击者与他保持着距离，正待再次出手，旁边的另一人却做出了制止的姿势。  
“玩拐的小子，既然还不知道，那我姑且奉劝一句。”领头的男人声音低沉，“别插手这件事。”  
凤眸挑了挑，“敢在并盛撒野的家伙格杀勿论，休想让我网开一面。”  
出乎意料，对方闻言大笑起来。  
“喂，你那宝贝的并盛啊……”  
男人渐渐止住狂笑，然后突然纵身一跃，锋利的剑尖带着强大的内力，嚓地画出一道虹压向了云雀恭弥。

“……早就被一起染黑了哦。”

Chapter3.夏之大三角

“能抵住我这一剑，好样的。”  
“先把你那愚蠢的面罩摘下来如何？”  
重心轻轻一撇，他的另一只手将拐子直挑向对方面门。但对手显然也不是等闲之辈，迅速向后一腾，凌空闪出了攻击距离。  
“果然名不虚传。”把蒙在脸上的罩子向下扯了扯，那人立在墙头上，语气里含着一丝感兴趣的意味，“像你这样单纯的人是看不见的吧，蜘蛛的网。”  
云雀轻哼一声。  
“之前纵火的就是你们？”  
男人又笑起来。“我说过了，还是不知道的好……知道的话，可就再也回不了头了。”  
“回答我的问题。”  
“看这样子，不追个水落石出的话是不会罢休咯？”剑在墙脊上喀地一叩，袭击者吸了口气。“好吧，可不要后悔——”

——『Vongola Decima Cloud』—→

云雀的瞳孔微微收紧。原本诮笑低语的家伙们听了这句也安静下来。  
“什么意思？”  
“给你的线索。”  
对方没有作解，挥手轻轻一甩。“不过这么白白放你回去也太便宜了。来交换吧——用你的血！！”  
冰蓝的光闪电般一晃而过，刀子从不同的轨道直扑云雀周身，而持剑者也随着飞刀再度发动袭击。云雀旋开拐子挡下，正欲正面和那家伙相抵，却不料对方在相触的一瞬间突然借助拐子的反弹力，闪向上方。  
“什——”  
视线被挡住的剎那，紧随而来的暗器已经袭到，他感到身体向后一冲，刀刃深深地没入了肩窝。而那些身份不明者像幻影一样，即刻便从他视野中融进了黑夜。

——『同盟者』—→

“诶？不能去医院？”  
“……周围可能被下了眼线。”  
骸略带惊讶地侧脸看着云雀，黑发青年却并不看他，鼻息有些重。他把头扭回前方，感觉心里像是突然下了一阵雨，水面粼粼跳荡起来。  
在其它人都不能相信的情况下，却唯独通知了我一个人……这是，默认的同伴许可？  
还真是别扭的信任啊。  
骸回想起那通无声的电话，不作声地把云雀拢得更紧了些。

打开车门，没去开灯，他摸着黑扶云雀在后座上躺下。大衣隔绝了渗出的血，骸确信他们一路上并没有留下任何踪迹。  
不过那伙人似乎也没打算追上来的样子。  
“这车子是？”  
“竹寿司店的。喏，牌子漆在这。”骸用手指在门上一敲，“不用担心，医院和警署都不会知道。”  
云雀听见车门关上的声音，骸发动车子，拉了一下滑杆：“那么就先去我家。简单的东西我都有备，你的伤不处理不行。”  
他合上双眼，没有抗拒那种稍微的安心感，车窗外的灯火透过窗帘明明暗暗掠过眼睑。  
“卷进我的事，你会跟着倒霉也说不定。”  
许久骸听见了一句警告。望着反光镜他笑了笑。  
“啊，我知道。”

成为被你拉下水的那个人。  
我很高兴，也不后悔。

——『家』—→

沢田纲吉在庭院外犹豫着。虽说时间并不算晚，但街道上行人已经稀少。一个人徘徊在这里太过显眼，他想着，终于鼓起勇气悄悄走了进去。  
两层楼房的屋檐低眉顺眼地向下垂着，窗纱后面透出明黄色灯光，这是个和周围的民居毫无二致的安宁人家。纲吉闪进围墙的阴影里，刚低头吁出一口气，忽听见房子的前门喀挞一响。

“骸大人？”  
是好听的女孩子声音。

他下意识一躲。  
仓促弯下腰，有些慌乱地压低重心把自己胡乱埋进墙边的花丛里，山茶树叶扑簌簌划过他的脸颊。不知是不是听见了响动，开门的人踌躇了一下，然后手电筒的亮光摇曳着打在了他刚刚站过的地方。  
银白的光柱惊险地从头顶一晃而过，他看见茂密丛生的灌木拉长的影子在墙上左右摆动着。纲吉猜测对方是没有发现隐藏着的不速之客，前门咯地合上了。  
啊咧。为什么要藏起来？  
这样不是更可疑吗……  
他呆坐在松软的地面上，神经十分迟缓地意识到了这个已成定局的事实。之前看见骸神色大变地从店里开车离开，他问过弗兰，是云雀的电话；思来想去还是担心那两人出事，决定来看一眼，却变成了这样不明不白的状况。  
最近果然是神经脆弱了。  
沢田纲吉闷闷地抱紧双膝，等待着四周慢慢黑下来。本来已经打算告诉狱寺自己的决心的，又被不断发生的事件打断了。回想起离开之前京子望着他的模样，那些隐忍那些理解，他知道自己承受不起。说不出的，触不到的，全都随着门关上的那啪地一声，斩断了。  
如果自己真的是那个扫把星的话，不和任何人接触才是最明智的。可是——

轻柔的沙沙声在背后响起，乍亮起的光束落到了地上，打了一个旋扫到了他的脚边。下意识抬手去遮，他发现光线却依旧不停歇地透过了指缝，直射进瞳孔深处而来。  
“……沢田君？”

——『她』—→

他拍着身上的土有点赧然地重新站起来。女生的衣衫被灌木枝刮了一下，她红了脸颊，默默伸手拨弄着裙角。山茶花瓣如同落雪，零碎地从她裙摆上滑下来。  
纲吉弯下身替她捡起手电筒，听见一声含糊的道谢。  
“对不起……”  
停了一阵，他张了张嘴。  
“那个……弄坏的花，我会赔……”

总是拖泥带水，缩手缩脚，弄砸事情，他暗自数落着自己，没敢去看对面姑娘的表情。但出乎他意料，库洛姆髑髅居然只是不着痕迹地接上了这笨拙的对话。  
“不、没关系。它长得很快……”  
“是、是吗……哈哈……诶？”  
等一下，这完全不是重点吧！？  
女孩子一脸天然，低头拢了拢长长的蓝紫色发丝，他看见她就那么简简单单站在夜空之下。把手电筒递过去时纲吉突然意识到，不知不觉中，自己已经又撞进了另一个交集里面。

——『紧急治疗』—→

“云、云雀先生！！！这是……”  
流了好多血。  
见髑髅呆立着说不出话，骸投去一个安慰的眼神。“库洛姆去准备器械和开水，我给这家伙做处理。不知道为啥会出现在这的旁边那个，”他冲纲吉点点头，“正好，帮忙把车子还回去如何？”  
女孩子驾轻就熟地马上行动起来，纲吉把手放到车门上，迟疑了一下又回过头。  
“骸，云雀学长是……被袭击了？”  
“你以为他自己插了自己一刀？”  
骸感到云雀的手扯住他的衣角做出制止的意思，他并没去回应。  
“不，我只是……”  
浅色眼睛黯了黯，纲吉无言地转身，跨进了驾驶室。

“我应该说过了——”云雀躺下时咬着牙拽过骸的领带，拉得他不得不弯下腰来。“——周围可能有——”  
“——有眼线，我知道我知道所以先放手好吗亲爱的。”骸的左手还扳着简易无影灯，身子不得已地倾斜。“你怀疑沢田纲吉？那种人没可能的啦。”  
“为什么？”  
“直觉。”  
“混蛋，你以为你是警察——唔——”  
突然入侵口腔的温热让他一瞬间睁大了眼睛。骸的另一只手按住了他未受伤的右肩，借着被扯近的姿势埋住了他的抱怨。道道白光刺得云雀睁不开眼睛，晕眩中骸的领带在他指间和他们的呼吸一样蜷曲撕扯。他唯有以牙齿作为最后的武器。  
“我不是警察，但我是医生。”分开的时候骸说，语气还算认真。他直起身把灯柱向后挪了挪。“虽然看不见那些家伙打着什么样的主意，但我能分得清他们流着什么样的血。形而上是犯罪心理学，形而下就是医学……半个同行。”  
云雀瞪着他。  
“好过分啊那表情，看不起人吗。”  
“乘人之危的家伙才没资格讲这个！”  
“那个叫做口腔式量体温……”

这家伙就算卷进来倒霉也是他活该。云雀移开视线，觉得自己是真的有点体温偏高了。

——『地下室』—→  
冰凉的剪刀沿着皮肤向上滑动，伴随着衣料被划开的声音。他非常讨厌这种任人宰割的感觉，但还是固执地睁开眼睛。  
“我还以为恭弥会害羞哦。”  
“少废话，要做就快点。”  
“kufufu。说起来，昨天晚上好像讲过同样的——”  
“话题禁止。”  
“讲点别的是为了转移注意力，能减轻痛苦哟。”  
“别把我当草食动物。”  
骸直起身子，一副好心没好报的模样。他把干毛巾卷了卷，塞进云雀的手心里。  
“麻醉剂量不够，恭弥……忍着点。”

他看见骸站在灯光里。低着头，戴着口罩，专注小心地察看着伤口，镊子和止血钳一闪即逝的锃亮正倒映在骸的眸子里。  
蓝色的。  
比并盛的海水更蓝的眼睛。  
为什么会成了医生呢？一点也不衬你啊。  
恍惚地这样想着，突如其来的痛感从左肩席卷了他的神经。牙关骤然咬紧，他将手指深深抠拢，手里的毛巾皱成一团。  
“抱歉，两边都占着，没法让你握住我的手。”  
海蓝色不易察觉地闪了闪。凶器被取出，当啷一声掉进了托盘里。  
骸的动作并没有犹豫放慢。他听见手术剪碰撞的叮叮细响，夹杂在喘息里的忍耐着的呻吟，被用尽力气咬碎了吞咽下去。朝自己的患者瞥了一眼，骸看见云雀的额头上沁出了薄汗，固执地侧着头，眸子依旧正对着自己的方向。在持续的疼痛中，斜向上望过来的视线，始终顽强不断。  
“喊出来也没关系的。”他说。  
黑发青年喉间动了动，许久从缺乏血色的唇间吐出一句话。

“原来是这个样子啊……在人身上…开刀时候的、你。”

那还是在倍受欺压的研修生时代。夏马尔在一次手术之后这样说过，六道骸虽然技术无可指摘，但总像是冷静得过了头，简直近于无情。  
骸笑笑说，干这一行的心肠会变硬也是无可奈何吧。   
夏马尔摇头。不是变的问题，男人说，你是先天不足。  
他有些哑然，那时候竟没想出怎么反唇相讥。从来没有听病人评价过做手术时的他，所以此后也一直没机会推翻那个论调。忍不住停顿了一下，这时他回望云雀苍白的脸颊。骸心想幸好戴了口罩，否则云雀一定会嘲笑他紧张得无可逃遁的模样，就像是正等着老师打分的小孩子一样。  
“还是第一次看见呢。”  
云雀恭弥扬起一丝笑。“从以前就想看看了。”  
骸低下头去继续，气息起伏了一下。“你还是别再有机会看见的好。”  
“心软可做不了医生哦。”  
“……也做不了警察吧？”  
“没错。”清洗和包扎接近尾声，云雀手指松了松，声音逐渐变得轻浅。“是……一样的。”

他放下了最后一把医用镊子。长出一口气摘掉手套和口罩，抬头去看时，台子上的人已经疲倦得睡着了。  
骸沉默了一阵子，然后在那个用椅子搭成的简易手术台边蹲下身，凑近了昏睡中的搭档。  
“本来火灾那晚就打算告诉你来着。恭弥，我已经正式得到认定医资格了哦。”他把手指插在那柔顺的黑色短发里，贴过鼻息缓缓吹气。  
“今后你再也不能嘲笑我非法行医了呢。”  
“高兴吗？”  
把云雀的额头抵在自己的颈窝，他喃喃耳语。全世界的危险危机危言耸听，此刻都被挡在了六道家狭小的地下室之外。随它们去吧。像是松了发条，两个人都懒得上弦。

救死扶伤什么的，他的确生来就不是那么热情的人。  
但恭弥说，他们是一样的。

——真是的，你到底想让我感动多少次啊？故意的吧？

一样想用这双手，留住那些相信的东西。  
一样想用这力量……从所谓的命运那里，把彼此，一次又一次地，抢回来。

注：  
夏之大三角：夏天出现在东南方天空的标志性星象。组成是牛郎星、织女星和天津四。是在繁杂的夜空中最容易辨认的闪闪发光的爱情故事（笑）

============================================================================

只有站在笑容里凝望笑容，只有透过梦境来寻找梦境。蓝色头发的少年站在那唯一的出口，掀开遥远的光线，同时撩起铺天盖地的幽暗的落樱。  
朝向他。  
“那么，让我们继续吧……”  
骸撕下他袖口上的风纪臂章，骸撕下他不可一世的尊严。少年轻轻扬了扬右手，那团火红抛向身后，在泥泞里狼狈翻滚。那时候他们都不知道。一并被抛掉的还有很多，有云雀恭弥那自认为无可比肩的独行式骄傲，也有六道骸那并不透明的生命里，某些阴郁已久的重量。

Chapter4 心宿二

“恭弥，你……你压到我的头发了……”  
看见云雀终于睁开眼睛，得到动弹机会的骸这才半支起上身，近距离地端详他刚刚醒来时难得的轻缓慵闲姿态。云雀听了话在枕头上翻滚到另一个方向，感到带着莲花香的发丝正从自己后颈扫过，然后身子忽又被扳了回来。  
六道骸笑眯眯地凑近。云雀抬起右手抵住他的前额警告：“我不需要你的任何形式的量体温。”  
“不对，”骸轻而有力地挪开他的手，“这是早安吻。”

——『线索』—→

“昨天有两个貌似是Interpol的，要见你。”  
骸站在镜子前系着衬衫的扣子，听见洗手间哗哗的水声不禁习惯性开口。“喂，你的伤口。小心点可别弄湿了。”  
“我知道。”云雀不大清晰的声音传过来，以三个音节回应了骸的两方面担忧。水龙头拧上了。“大概是新近调过来的管闲事家伙。”  
“在这种时候?”  
“火灾殃及了意大利人不是么？”案件一旦涉外，国际合作的那些部门会紧张起来也不奇怪。  
骸看了看镜子里自己的亮蓝色眸子。  
“是倒是……不过那两人感觉上有点……”  
“别告诉我又是你的直觉。”他看见云雀恭弥的影像出现在镜子里，正在衣柜里翻找领带，便转过身去。  
“嘛，多一个心眼总是好的。”  
“沢田纲吉的事你可没这么说。”  
“那是因为他没有要加害人的气息。”见云雀又要露出不以为然的表情，骸亦不多作争辩，走到床头拔下充好电的手机。“倒是你，昨晚挂了彩回来，除了小心内奸的事之外还有什么收获吗？”  
“……”  
黑发青年瞥了对方一眼，伸手接过了递到面前来的手机。他回想起了那句意味不明的“Vongola Decima Cloud”，回想起了烧得漆黑的楼梯、楼梯上的阳光和楼梯下骸喊住他的模样，回想起了重新出现在梦里的黑曜的樱花。  
“不。”他说。“……什么也没有。”

——『留连』—→

直到有衣服轻轻落在了肩上，他才懵然地抬起头来。替他盖上衣裳的狱寺隼人吓了一跳，然后垂下手，默默坐到一旁。  
“十代目。”  
纲吉揉了揉眼角，心里祈祷眼睛里的血丝不要暴露自己彻夜不眠的真相。不过狱寺什么也没有说。  
“山本呢？”  
“已经出去了哦。”狱寺甩甩头，想做出平常的不耐烦神情，可是音调高得有点过了头。“明天不是决赛嘛，那家伙脑子里除了棒球还是棒球……”  
“不是挺好的，很适合他。”褐发青年拢起手臂，眼睛盯着桌面出神。  
“是呀，从以前就是个棒球白痴……”  
“啊我不是那意思——”  
两人小声地笑起来，许久慢慢停歇，彼此会意沉默。

在纲吉半夜里开着车回到寿司店时，远远就看见门口的招牌还在晦暗中萤萤闪光。狱寺靠在店门外的墙上，脚边已经扔了好几根烟头；个子高高的山本掀开门上的布帘，手里拿了件外套。  
银发青年看样子想赶对方回屋去，但山本只是笑，于是他很挫败地接了衣服，重新扭过身来。他们两人都朝路的尽头这边看着。  
那样子让纲吉莫名地心里一酸，视野差点模糊成一片。

原本是怎样的。  
原本应当是怎样的。

那一切都深深地烙在他脑海里，扶着云雀的骸，挽起长发的库洛姆，永远吵个不停的山本和狱寺，还有其它的许多人，许多事。从很多年前起他便明白波澜不惊的日子只是一条流淌着的地上悬河，而他——也包括狱寺——约定了要守住仅有的堤坝，即使明白光影必然相生相继。  
如今，大浪正在升起。翻卷的触手，已经越过他努力张开的双臂。

“草皮头他们昨晚我已经送走了，不用担心。”  
“谢谢你，狱寺君。”这样一来，大哥那边应当暂时没事了吧。  
狱寺沉吟了一下，看得出他费了些力气才终于开口：  
“十代目……已经，决定要去了吗？”

“……啊。”

纲吉起身推开了椅子，一手还拢着狱寺给盖上的大衣，有些消瘦的脸颊衬得双眼分外明亮。  
“我要去。”  
“请务必让我一起。”他听见了狱寺隼人坚持的嗓音，喉咙又是一紧。  
“我知道你会这么说，狱寺君。但这件事本来就是因我而起。”  
“可是太危险——”  
纲吉笑得有些凄凉。“就算是狱寺君跟去了，你觉得我们有万分之一的胜算吗？”  
“十代——”  
“听我说！”他的声音大起来。狱寺不禁一怔，显得又难过又不知所措。纲吉同样被自己吓住了，过了一会才低下头去。  
“对不起。”  
狱寺只是一个劲摇头。房间里阒静无声，隐约能听见外面店里一如既往的喧闹。他们面对面站着，目光正凝结成一往直前的箭。和多年前那时一样，这是终结，而那是起点。  
“我不是去送死的。就狱寺君所知，彭哥列也并不是毫无回旋余地的组织吧？只要有一线希望，我也要活着回来。”  
他转身走开，但在推开门的刹那他听见了狱寺的最后一句话。

“明天……明天也是那家伙的最后一战——”  
再享受一下好吗，哪怕是仅剩的一点平静时光。

他唯有用力点头，灼烫的阳光射穿了他的眼睑。

——『并盛警察署』—→

“云雀君～久仰大名。”  
因为各种原因而拖延至今的会面并没有什么意外的内容。从白兰的角度看上去，对面的黑发青年制服整整齐齐，落脚丁丁有声，眼神尤其犀利，虽然年纪不大却充溢着某种随时可以应付万变的爆发力。  
完全没有被最近的混乱事态所影响么，云雀恭弥。  
“说起来，明天是棒球联赛的最终战呢……难得在并盛举行，要不要偷闲一起去看看？”  
“我讨厌群聚。”  
白兰把贵宾席的票夹在指间甩了甩。“是嘛？这可是贵宾席双人份哦，云雀君没有想邀的对象？”

“连续纵火案那边进展如何？”见云雀沉吟之后接过了见面礼，白兰坐到办公桌后微笑着抄起双手。入江站在一旁神色略显紧张，看样子是生怕白兰讲出什么贸然的危险话题。云雀瞟了他们一眼，右手随意向桌上的文件丛里一弹。整叠文件纸刷地滑到了白兰面前。  
“这是？”  
“迄今为止所调查到的，案件有关人员的全部资料。”  
白兰对这份坦然颇感意外，挑眉望去对上云雀毫不动摇的冷澈双眸。他赞赏地点点头伸手去拿，入江也上前一步低头查看。见没有交涉必要，云雀干脆地转身向办公室门口走去，几步之内，不出所料在背后又响起了白兰那慢悠悠的声音。  
“这里面……说不定有云雀君认识的人吧？”

含有一丝挑衅的意味——某种意义上这是最能令云雀感到兴奋的信号。黑发青年顿了顿，转身时入江和白兰都注意到了他微微按捺的笑意，好似将要出鞘的刀刃正闪出第一抹寒光。  
“那里面……说不定也有你们认识的人哦？”

撇下一句巧妙的反诘，门重重关上。

转过走廊，午后的阳光倾斜流转，扑簌簌的飞鸟在地面上投射下移动的倒影。他掏出了手机——在昨天夜里他曾用它听着骸赶来，听着那个声音，直到电池耗尽——这次没有迟疑地拨下了另一串号码。  
“哲，出动风纪委员会。控制人数注意隐蔽——去并盛体育场。”

——『体育场』—→

所以说怎么会变成这样啊喂——

六道骸脖子上挂着望远镜坐在特等席正中的时候在心里第一百遍念叨云雀恭弥。那家伙几小时前摆出一副『既然自愿成了同伙就给我乖乖干活再罗嗦就咬杀』的脸色，把两张门票丢进了他手里。  
任务是监视白兰等人的动向，并且不许主动联络。  
“我有别的行动，结束后再会合。”  
“……你完全不打算问问我这已经是第几次翘班了吗？”  
云雀的目标很明确，完全不理会廉价劳动力的悲愤之情，在骸后背不重不轻拍了一下，催他快走。两人擦身而过时骸看到了那熟悉的志在必得模样，只得叹着气把票揣了起来。  
“有报酬么？”  
“下次我做晚饭？”  
“你作晚饭？”  
消音弹擦过他的凤梨叶子射穿了他明知故犯的曲解，在身后墙上打出一个洞眼。骸缩缩脖子，视线沿着暴力警官笔直平伸的手枪爬上他的手臂肩膀直至脸颊；枪口上耀目一闪，硝烟正和云雀漆黑的发丝飘向同一个方向。  
蓝发青年眨眨眼睛。  
“好吧，只有一个要求——别再让我替你疗伤了哦。”

“……骸君？”  
白兰颇感惊讶地看了座位上的人一眼。骸朝他礼貌地点点头，弗兰坐在旁边懒散地望着场地，咯吱咯吱嚼爆米花。  
“云雀君果然还是不来吗？”  
“他讨厌群聚。”  
“你们是朋友？”  
“kufufu。这家伙是我的跟班哟。”骸把拇指朝身旁的少年一翘，不动声色地偷换主语答非所问。白兰没再多讲什么，回以一笑点头落座。入江正一跟在后面从过道上走下来，看样子对这类体育赛事并没什么兴趣。他低头看了看手里的票。  
“白兰大人，”弯下腰，红发青年在上司的耳边放小音量，“我还是到场地里四处查看一下，如果有什么异常情况的话……”  
“诶，可是我这边也是两人席哦，小正不在的话会很寂寞啊。”  
“我可没有您那种境界的闲心——诶？！”  
突如其来，那个人转过了脸，温热的唇角无意似的擦过他的颧骨。耳根顿时烧了起来，入江慌忙直起身，却被不知何时伸过来的手拽得一个不稳，差点扑到座位上。  
“白兰大人!!”  
“呵，当心脚下呀小正。”淡紫色的眼睛咪了起来，话语里充满了故作不知的关切。他对这类捉弄向来毫无办法，稳住重心，踌躇了一下只得不满地泄下气来。  
“要什么饮料？”  
——这根本是炫耀吧！骸在望远镜里漫无目的地扫视着蚂蚁般攒动的人群，嘴角抽了抽。弗兰一言不发，依旧只是咯吱咯吱吃零食。  
开场的笛声呼啸着由低走高，尖锐地划过他们上空。

“和消防警笛听起来很像啊……”

——『决赛』—→

“恭先生，目标已经确认。”  
“别看丢了。”  
云雀俯视着喧哗起伏的场地，犹如望着一釜沸水。他们需要等待抽薪者迸出的第一枚火星。

“第四棒……”广播响着。  
纲吉捂住脸颊，十指微微发抖。他看见狱寺在围栏边，微倾上身，皱着眉用力地喊着，喊着，然后回过脸来朝他灿烂地比了个手势。  
隔着铁丝网，遥远的、遥远的场地中间，山本武转向了他们，露出没有阴霾的笑脸，抬起手臂挥了挥。  
周围喧嚣震天，沢田纲吉什么也听不见，耳朵里一片嗡嗡作响。

只一秒年华停滞。

很长的岁月之后他依然能清晰地记起。——同样的画面不可复得，却再无法消泯，并成为他生活下去的理由之一——虽然这定格的画面并不只留存在他一个人的脑海深处。  
观众席上难以置信地乱了起来，黑压压的浪潮挤散了他们，像乌云一样盖过他的视线。推搡和尖叫充斥了每个角落，世界开始破碎了。没有反顾，他任由着惊慌失措的人流将他冲离了山本和狱寺所在的那个方向，如同割断缆绳的一叶小舟，掉头漂进充满未知的汪洋大海。  
“十代目！！十——”  
“阿纲————！！”

啊啊。但愿是幻听吧。

赤红的火焰以超越常理的速度舔舐过外栏和一排排座席，如同问候，如同嘲讽，如同指引。他的眸子里是跳动的金色，向着那蛇一样蜿蜒招唤着他的手臂，毫不迟疑地迎了上去。  
在场地的另一侧，骸在汹涌的人潮里悄悄打开了秒表，瞥一眼手心又再度盯紧自己的目标；在场地的另一侧，云雀跳下了埋伏的穹顶，沿着外侧用最快速度锁定着咬杀对象；在场地的另一侧，白兰把入江的手紧紧攥起，一边听着下属惶急的逃生建议，一边轻声吹了个口哨。  
“这样下去的话我们就省了不少事呢。对吧小正？”  
“先保住性命才比较要紧吧！！”  
入江正一顶了他一句，然后坚决地拉扯着他跑向了安全出口。

——『NK联合中心病院』—→

“又是你一个！那小子呢？”  
“约会去了。”  
“混蛋小鬼你撒谎也至少给我换个借口吧！！！”夏马尔差不多要隔着急诊室的窗口揪住弗兰的领子，不过对方很敏捷，不露声色地一仰便让他抓了个空。打开门绕着弯走进去，助理少年把望远镜放到了骸的那张桌面上，揉了揉胳膊听指导医师啰啰嗦嗦念叨。  
“哼，大叔我可是过来人……别太小瞧了我……”  
“没办法啊，人太多就被挤散了——”  
“现在还没到散场时间吧。”  
“唔，因为……”

两人不约而同地抬眼看看墙上的表。颤巍巍的秒针正在靠近18点。弗兰朝桌子边沿靠了靠，余光里男人走近过来，低头出神地看着桌上的望远镜。  
“……骸他啊，”许久夏马尔说，“从我到并盛的那年起，就是个远近闻名的惹是生非家伙。”  
“喜欢回忆过去似乎是衰老的象征哦，夏马尔老师。”  
“你闭嘴。”他没好气地朝少年挥挥手。

——『Mukuro』—→

“谁也不知道六道骸怎么来的那样本事。毫无背景却很快纠集起自己的势力，找上并中学生挨个单挑，闹得人心惶惶……也算是阴差阳错，当时的风纪委员长——没错就是那个凶巴巴的云雀恭弥——为了解决连环袭击案跑去了黑曜，结果偏偏碰上晕樱症……”  
弗兰安静地看着夏马尔沉思的侧脸。  
“原以为他会把人打个不成样子，像之前那些倒霉的学生一样。事实上黑发小子的伤势也确实相当糟糕，但大出我意料，不是我前去收拾，骸把他送了回来。”  
“抱着昏迷的云雀，气喘吁吁站在我门外，要我治好他。骸自己也淌着血，有点一瘸一拐的，可是模样看上去特别高兴。”  
“就像发现了什么财宝一样。”  
“从那之后他忽然变安分了，并中再没被找过麻烦。过了一阵，有天夜里他又跑来敲我的门，这次抱着个瘦弱的女孩子。”  
“就是那时候，他告诉我他要学医。”

男人再次沉默，从口袋里掏出香烟盒倒出一根，被弗兰冷不丁地抽走。  
“医院内禁止吸烟，老师。”  
“……你这孩子真是一点都不可爱。比起表情匮乏的毒舌小鬼，果然我还是比较喜欢那个翘班约会的浪荡小子——”  
他冷笑了一声，转向摇晃着双腿坐在桌沿的少年。谁都没来得及看清，弗兰手里的香烟已经断成了两截，而薄薄的刀刃正对准在他的眉心。

“你的目的到底是什么？彭哥列特殊暗杀部队Varia的雾守。”

弗兰依旧安然地坐着，甚至连双腿摇摆的速度也没有变化。手术刀的光泽倒映在他绿水一般的眸子里。  
“要说卧底的话，彼此彼此不是吗？——总部派来的监视人，三叉戟夏马尔。”

注：  
心宿二-天蝎座主星，古时又被称作“大火”。  
NK联合中心医院- Namimori Kokuyou （并盛|黑曜）United Center Hospital  
Interpol-Interpolice（国际刑警组织） 

=======================================================

刺凉的空气在他的胸腔里翻滚。大口喘着气，不肯放慢脚程，纲吉穿过了横七竖八的钢筋碎石，奔跑着攀上摇摇欲坠的锈蚀的楼梯。  
无限扩大的脚步声在他身后回荡不停。他盯紧了前方，不回头也不敢回头。

“第二次见面了呢，沢田纲吉。”  
“……如你们所愿。”

推开楼梯尽头的门时，最后一线阳光消失了。

Chapter5. 对流层

长发男人在他身后合上铁门。  
“贝尔你小子闹得有点过火了。”  
“嘻嘻，抱歉～”  
“为什么要让无辜的人卷进来！！”纲吉攥紧了双拳。  
“啊啊。和想的一样呢。”斯贝尔比•斯夸罗斜靠在斑驳不堪的墙上拢起双臂。“‘只要是为了不伤及同伴，就会挺身而出’，传说中的彭哥列十代候补。”  
纲吉站在仓库正中的空地上，身子在凌乱晦暗的环境中显得更加瘦小。虽然看见那些真正的黑手党杀手们就在周围伺机而动，但他还是努力让脚跟稳固在地面上。  
“就算你们不这么做我也会来的。”他大声说。银发男人不知是赞许还是讽刺，低低嗤笑一声。  
“在笹川家的时候可不是这样，对吗？”  
看着无言以对的褐发青年他露出玩笑似的表情。“闯祸的时候逃跑总是第一反应，不需要觉得丢人现眼哦沢田纲吉。”  
对方沉静地回敬：  
“我才不会就那么不明不白地死掉——在确保大家的未来之前。”  
“喔？难怪笹川了平那时拼命地保护你。不过在我们已经确定他就是晴之守护者的情况下，你以为把他们藏起来就能长远吗？”  
“所以我现在在这里。”

纲吉朝前踏了一步，视线转向一直坐在黑暗里的那个人。  
“Xanxas，这是交易——作为你们永远不再袭扰并盛的条件，我会，永久性放弃彭哥列继承权。”

——『任务』—→

“老天，总算知道恭弥为什么讨厌群聚了……”  
视野在拥挤和混乱中摇晃不止，骸尽力保持着和白兰两人的距离，但急于逃向安全地带的人流使他几乎无法在保持隐蔽的状态下控制好间隔。喧嚣声中那头银发倏地一闪便消失在了通道拐角。  
糟糕……  
他暗暗喊一声不好，顾不得周围的抱怨和尖叫，用力横穿过人潮随后冲了过去，却在转角处被谁猛地一绊，险些从楼梯上掉下去。  
“六、六道骸君？！”  
“诶——？”稳住了重心，骸低头去看，入江正一正贴在墙边按着小腿一脸痛苦，浓绿的眼睛同样吃惊而睁大。  
“怎么回事？”  
“那个……我和白兰大人被冲散了然后不小心摔倒……可能脱臼了也说不定……”入江呻吟着。

中计了。  
他心里一沉。

抛开入江，这家伙大概会被疯狂逃生的人群踩扁，以他尚未揭破的监视者身份，不可能放着受伤者不管。白兰恐怕也是知道这点才故意让入江正一拖住他的。换句话讲，他们双方对彼此的意图都一清二楚。  
够手段。不出声地骂了一句，骸弯了腰朝入江伸过手去。  
“能站起来吗？……总之先离开这里。”

——『临时集中收治』—→

“真过分啊你家那位，我看他是扔下你自己先跑掉了吧。”  
替对方简单固定了一下，六道骸松了手，意兴阑珊地长出一口气，转向其它逃出来的伤者。云雀还没联络他，现在除了看住入江之外似乎也没办法了。  
受伤的青年不太灵活地挪动了一下，有些难为情地抬手擦了擦额头上的汗水。“啊哈哈，白兰大人玩心超级严重的啦……来了劲就不管不顾了……”  
“是吗。”  
“从以前就是这样了……那个，我们是在大学里认识的。”  
入江正一讲起白兰的事情时含着淡淡的笑，这使他一贯的忧心忡忡模样有所改变。并不像是真心抱怨——虽然他的上司似乎为了计谋而将受伤的部下弃之不顾。就算被驱遣着也仍然甘愿充当棋子，若不是盲目的崇拜，那只有一种可能吧？  
因为早就把那个人放在心里了。  
骸冷眼旁观，却也不由得露出些许感同身受的微妙表情。

体育场耸立在离他们不远的前方，像一口烧坏了的巨大的锅，消防署的车子绕着它鱼贯而行，旋转闪烁的红色警示灯正在匆忙地排开阵势。骸大略朝那边扫了一眼，并没有看见沢田纲吉的影子。  
随后在喧沸的鸣笛声中又有新的成分加入。警车像蝉一样迅速栖附上来，当然那里面也没有发现云雀恭弥。接着是他再熟悉不过的、甲壳虫似的跟在后面的NK医院急救车。  
呜呜叫着，尾随那些来势汹汹的公务员们，白色面包车拐来拐去地寻找着临时救护场地。站直身子朝它挥挥手，骸不知为何涌起一阵奇特的归属感。缺乏干劲也缺乏气派，却灵活而暗含着人情味——某种意义上和自己倒是很搭调呢，他想。  
消防署、警署和医院，全都是追逐着灾难的部门。迎着危险，在死亡的浪头之下穿梭，别人唯恐避之不及的东西，成为将他们连接的纽带。  
不能说这是幸运，但未必，不是幸福。

车子在面前停下，门上的红十字随着剧烈的开门动作而猛地向后滑开，夏马尔瞄准了骸的衣领一把朝他伸过手来，不过仍以抓了个空告终。  
“约个会还烧了体育馆助兴？”  
“kufufu。的确轰轰烈烈可惜那是言情小说。”他看着指导医师猫着腰从车子里钻出来，另一侧跳下的短发少年背着两人份的设备箱，正在绕过车尾。  
“开溜倒是够快。”接过箱子时骸压低声音向弗兰说道。“我以为你准是在哪里发生了践踏事故。”  
“真遗憾，让你失望了。”  
弗兰的语调向下滑了滑，没再未多做解释，只是默默地帮忙把电筒插到他的口袋里。分头开展的救治意味着骸不得不离开入江周围，既然对方已经察觉他的意图，再呆下去也没有什么意义。被医院扣掉薪水和被云雀一顿痛拐，要选的话，后者至少还能饱一下眼福。  
在骸失意地朝入江点头告别时，听见冲进集中治疗区的人群里传出了另外的声音。  
“你知道什么？你什么都不知道！！！！”

——『覆水』—→

他在流血。  
手被山本死死地拉着。那家伙球衣也来不及换下，翻过护栏网冲进看台把他硬生生拉到了安全地带。身上沾染了不知是自己还是对方的血迹，山本武浅棕色的瞳孔带着隐隐的怒气，压制着他的悲恸和狂乱。  
“你……放开……”  
他在流泪。

比赛被骇人的火事中断时，狱寺看见沢田纲吉痛苦地摇了摇头，然后随波逐流地离开他们的视线。苟且偷安的生涯在那一刻被强迫着画上了句号，他知道无论如何也想要避免的事情终于还是发生了。  
虽然，已经推迟了好些年。  
他不再顾忌是否会有人听见什么怀疑什么，“十代目”三个字冲口而出，朝向压顶而来的茫茫人海他第一次、最后一次光明正大地用这称呼，喊到声嘶力竭。  
没有回答。

『就算是狱寺君跟去了，你觉得我们有万分之一的胜算吗？』

即使是那样。  
即使是那样，看着自己宝贵的人去自投罗网，这种事……谁能做得到呢？

“狱寺！！冷静点！！！”  
“放手啊混蛋……！！我叫你放手！！”  
几乎是绝望地，他朝拉着他的黑发青年大吼。  
“既然自己都不愿意放手，却让我这么做吗？”对方一反常态语调冷峻，掐得他手腕刺痛，心里绞成一团乱麻。用力把挣扎的狱寺朝后一甩，山本武转身面对着他，十指牢牢扣上他的颤抖的肩膀。  
“你什么都不知道……一直………什么都……”  
瞒下了黑手党的往事，留在并盛，一路吵吵闹闹地毕业升学，再到不情愿却驾轻就熟地帮忙照看寿司店的经营……要让自己和周围的人远离风波、走进正常的轨道，对狱寺而言，眼前这个正生气又着急地盯着自己的家伙，就在约定的内容里面。  
『山本能一直好好地把棒球打下去，不要被任何东西干扰和阻碍。』  
——每一年，在求签许愿的火树银花之下，那是他从未变更过的隐秘祈祷。  
低下头去，狱寺模糊地看见自己的眼泪砸在地面上，突然间全身都抽脱了力气。

“我也许的确是什么都不知道。”  
山本看着他无声哭泣，半晌无言，然后轻缓地开口。  
“不管狱寺你们做了什么，都一定有你们自己的道理……但我总是觉得，如果是狱寺的所作所为，我一定不会有怨言；只要狱寺告诉我，我就一定能理解……”  
“理解又怎样？”  
“啊？”  
狱寺抬起手臂在眼角用力抹了一下，嗓音发堵。“反正一直在闯祸犯傻，绕无意义的圈子而已。”  
山本笑了。  
“闯祸犯傻之类的，我们不都是从小干到大吗。而且，还不能肯定努力都是无意义的吧？”

“知道之后，你就再也不能……不能安稳地活下去了。”

近距离地，他看见狱寺隼人视线逐渐上移，扫过他的胸口、喉咙，直到鼻翼正中。那汪翡翠里面隐藏的经年的思绪，正在蔓延向这个银发青年所能承受的极限。  
山本明白自己需要作出怎样的回答和选择。  
“一直以来这么担心着我，谢谢。如果那是狱寺的愿望，无论多久我都可以装作若无其事。但你和阿纲给我们的十年和平时光……已经，足够了。”  
“！！你——”  
狱寺愕然，接着又是一阵鼻酸。他在对方的脸上看到了真相，听到“十年”，他就知道山本武其实早就察觉了一切，却和他与沢田一样沉默至今。朦胧中山本抬手摸摸狱寺的头顶，他无以回应，只得把掌心轻轻落在那个人的胸膛。针线穿过他们的心房，带着痛楚连接了彼此，打成死结，不复解开。

隔着车子，站在另一侧的骸踌躇了一下，换了方向走开。  
“已经十年了啊。”

也许人类都差不多，想把别人蒙在鼓里，却不知自己也被对方蒙在鼓里，真真假假，善意的欺诈戏码层层相套，不厌其烦一遍遍上演。骸不清楚自己希望成为前一种还是后一种，也许兼而有之——如果没有意外的干扰，或许，有些事一辈子都永远缄口不谈。  
“所以说黑手党真是……”  
他想笑，却蓦地发不出声音。

注：对流层-大气的最低层。众多天候们纠缠不清的模糊地带。

=============================================================================

夕阳正从云雀恭弥的脚边一点点滑落开去。  
他站着，贴近隐蔽处的墙体。不远处仓库投下巨大的阴影，倾斜的屋顶比拟出剑尖一般的切割线。云雀用手覆上耳廓，耳机里传来草壁微弱的联络声。  
风纪委员会的势力已经在四周悄悄地施展开了包围网，窃听线路也成功避开了附近的暗哨。现在已经能大致听到仓库里的对话声了。  
“言而有信……彭哥列——……就算是黑手党…………”嘶啦的杂音里，这是沢田。他们追着沢田纲吉摸到了这里，虽然六道骸对沢田持信任态度，但事实却正在证明他与纵火事件的联系。  
云雀抬了抬头，默不作声地瞟过房檐。玻璃积满灰尘，天窗上飘拂着残破的蛛网，这里是中途停止拆除的一片废弃工厂，——和他上次遭袭的地点距离并不远。  
『像你这样单纯的人是看不见的吧，蜘蛛的网。』  
他将拳头慢慢攥紧。

你们也同样看不见吧……我的网。

Chapter6.猎户

“你知道我们为何要千里迢迢到并盛来吗。”  
并没有从椅子上站起来的意思，Varia首领Xanxas动了动手指。纲吉看见一抹蓝光从他的中指上晃过。  
在笹川了平家被暗杀者们堵住的那天，他已经见过了那枚戒指，家徽嵌在蓝色中如同沉在海底的扇贝——彭哥列继承人的证明，大空指环。  
“不知道。”纲吉眼底一暗。“我从未想过要争夺Vongola十代的位置，你们应该从十年前就清楚这一点。”  
“不错。”Xanxas放下手指换了个坐姿，“十年前送回总部的报告很让那些老头子们吃惊，但最后他们还是同意了，答应不再考虑毛头小子的事。”  
“那为什——”  
男人低沉的嗓音打断了纲吉的质问，隐隐的愤怒夹杂着杀气朝他迎面扑来。“我也想知道啊——像你这种软弱的垃圾怎么会被指环认可！！”  
纲吉一愣。“被指环……认可？”  
他看见对面的男人朝他皱了皱眉。“沢田纲吉。”Xanxas褪下了手上的指环，口吻是命令的。“现在，走过来。”

——『大空戒指』—→

在他的中指穿过指环的一剎那，听见了像膨胀一般的、轻微的“嘭”的响声。声音像是来自他体内，某些沉睡了多年的东西开始流动起来，剎那间点燃了橙色的温暖亮光。  
他知道那意味着什么。小小的光点升起在黑暗的仓库正中，所有人包括纲吉在内都看着它，好似看见了新生的婴儿一般。  
彭哥列指环认可的，是他。  
“这就是原因。”Xanxas阴郁地抬眼看着光芒逐渐消隐，神情复杂，纲吉仍然愣在那里。“打倒了所有候选人的我，仍然无法继承彭哥列的力量，而意大利现存的全部人选都无法使用这枚大空戒指。”  
“那时候我们想到了，远在东洋还有最后一个人……早就宣称放弃了争夺的那个懦弱小子……”  
纲吉听着对方的话，震惊和从心底而生的恐惧使他的手指颤抖不已，微微蜷起的指节上那圈不祥的金属也一并抖动不定。戒指选择了他，换言之，即使他想拒绝这场血的纷争，也依然身不由己地处在继承彭哥列的第一顺位上。而要想摆脱继承权，唯一的办法就剩下——

“——必须，将你抹杀。”

——『危机』—→

武器就位的喀喀响动环绕着他，所有的攻击准星都在瞄准他的心脏。斯夸罗的剑刃从后方架在他的脊梁，他一无所有一无所能，缩小的瞳孔里是两点即将致命的火光。  
Xanxas终于站了起来，愤怒的火炎正在手心里显形。  
纲吉绝望地看着他抬起手臂，脚下像生根似的拔不动步伐，仅能想到的话断续地冲出喉咙。  
“和其它人……无关……答应我！！！！”  
黑发男人对于乞求无动于衷，冷哼了一声。  
“垃圾，还没明白吗？不管是boss还是守护者，继承权都要听凭那个该死的指环决定。我们已经在波维诺家族找到了你的雷守候选——虽然你可能已经不记得他——要杀那小子易如反掌，所以Varia决定先处理掉最麻烦的一群。”  
“你、你们难道要——”  
第一顺位的十代家族候选人，会被全部灭口。  
“但你们并不知道其余的守护者候补是谁！”纲吉脱口喊道。贝尔菲戈尔愉快地笑出声来，朝他晃了晃手里的刀。  
“没关系，我们会把你认识的人，一个一个找出来干掉的……”

所谓的交涉本身就脆弱、不公等而毫无保障，他是明白的。虽抱定了觉悟前来，但真正面对自己的死亡，恐怖感依然令人心胆俱裂。沢田纲吉的大脑停止了运转，眼睛里黑漆漆一片。与此同时，几十米之外，隐蔽中的云雀听见了部下紧张万分的请示：  
“恭先生！！”

不能打草惊蛇，但作为并盛的秩序所在，他也不可能任由杀人事件在眼前发生。一把扯下耳机，云雀恭弥抽出了钢拐，然而同一剎那他突然从自己的角度看到了房顶上微弱的闪光。  
“哲，等下——”  
随着话音，他们听见枪响了。

——『交火』—→

子弹打在了Xanxas和沢田之间的地面上，溅起一抹烟尘。暗杀部队老大皱眉向后一闪身，喊声和他们的反应时间同步响起的：  
“沢田，趴下！！”

——竟然是女人的声音。

在生死关头人人都会听凭本能、抓住最后一根救命稻草——或者根本是一切能抓得住的东西——希冀奇迹的出现。喊声是从上面发出的，在Varia众人吃惊地抬头去看那一秒，纲吉下意识地立刻降低重心，服从了这句不知何方神圣的指示。  
差不多与他膝盖触地同时，一排枪响淹没了他们。

呯啪的爆裂声以褐发青年为圆心炸开，不知是烟幕弹催泪弹还是什么别的种类，那时他只记得它们像下冰雹一样砸落，直射穿脚边的地面；四处飞溅的弹壳不时弹在他紧紧护着头顶的手背，火焰般烫得吓人。黑手党们的吼声、防御与回击的交火乱成一团，在呛得睁不开眼睛的尘埃与硝烟里他浑身僵冷，仿佛动一下手指都会招来致命的危险。  
原因连纲吉自己都不清楚，但在许多个喊叫的声音中他再次准确地分辨出了指示他的那一人。仍然是突如其来的响亮，这次却换了方向：  
“跑起来！！！快！！！！！！”  
震荡耳膜的陌生声线指引着沢田纲吉，触动大脑重新掌握四肢的控制权。他猛地向前一弯腰，左手仍然下意识遮在头顶，压低身子盲目却全速地冲过仓库里的烟雾。

“嘻嘻嘻。目标发现～”

冷光一闪，什么东西擦着他的脸颊飞了过去。脚下晃动之际，贝尔菲戈尔已经赶到了他的前面。温热的液体顺着纲吉的颧骨向下躺着但他顾不上去擦，右手未作犹豫，直接挡了上去。  
“不！！”  
直奔两眼之间刺过来的刀子变得像是电影里的慢动作，他同样来不及去惊诧其中有哪里不对劲，自己的动作也奇异地放缓，如同在水里游动，几乎可以清晰地看出反应的全部过程。画面撞向眼前，在大脑中被无限地放大了。那是来自内心深处的、无意识的觉醒。  
在手臂划过眼前的时候，他看见了自己中指上还没褪下的彭哥列戒指。  
它在耀眼燃烧，盛大的火光正随着它一起掠过敌人正前方，照亮了恐惧的扭曲的脸。踉跄着朝旁边跌倒的人形，焦黑的地面，让笹川家那场火灾的情景一下子回到了纲吉眼前，他下颌颤抖，眼睛里骤然失去焦距。

火  
他的   
祸害  
伤人的   
恐怖  
那是  
犯罪……

不、不要

“蠢小子，还不快走！！！！”  
恍惚中宽大的手掌重重扇在他后背上，几乎要冲出口的尖叫一下子散作了疼痛，被推搡得失掉了平衡的同时褐发青年也被打醒了。仍然满脸惊恐的纲吉有些僵硬地仰了仰脖颈，与他擦肩而过的男人西装革履嘴角冷笑，锃亮的短枪轻巧地在食指上转了个圈。  
“出去之后一直跑，在用尽力气之前可别给我停下啊——这里由我们来收拾！！”  
那人抬脚用力一踹，铁门轰然倒塌，一步之遥他看见了满目血红的夕阳。

“……Reborn？！”

——『夜来之前』—→

总觉得又在走老路子。  
急救告一段落，天色也开始生出昏暗。草草告别了夏马耳他们，骸独自沿着街道溜达，手里的秒表盖喀挞喀挞弹开又合上。云雀的联络还没有来。像是考验着他的耐心一般，发信器坐标点显示着云雀的所在地，在表盘上一明一灭。  
明明只隔着几个街区，却把搭档抛下，自顾自地去行动——这不是和那个白兰一样么。啊，虽说跟踪白兰是彻底失败了。  
他的手指有些郁闷地在凤梨叶子里挠了挠，随即心里突然一惊。白兰丢下入江是为了拖住他，而云雀丢给他任务难道也是为了——  
拖住……他？！  
不禁停下脚步，骸背对着斜阳，看见自己黑漆漆的影子从脚下延伸向前，在墙角被一折两段。光亮穿不透他的影子，背后暂暖，胸前微寒。

“嘛～太多心了吧。”  
不是还向云雀夸过口吗……自己的直觉。  
六道骸那多疑的个性也许被这么多年的平和消磨了一些，但它仍在骨子里，偶尔会引发他的谵妄。骸皱眉哼了一声，对这思考回路有些讨厌，被踢开的小石子射中了对面自己扭曲的身形。  
他悄悄合上双眼，祈祷似的向前踏出一步。  
“……这次换我等你了呢，恭弥。”

“呼～好险好险……”  
和长长的来复枪一起往墙上一靠，金发青年把双手插在口袋里，朝身边一脸严肃的女子露齿而笑。  
“你也知道啊？”  
“拉尔才是，对工作太拘泥了啦。应当享受冒险的乐趣不是么？”  
对方没好气地扭开了脸。“哼，真是缺乏紧张感的家伙。”  
她抱臂看向第三个人。唯一一个惯用手枪的男人，低低压着帽檐，掸落袖口的灰，连同那副硬派笑脸在内一并毫发无损。  
“接下来怎么做？”  
“原本任务只是掩护。”Reborn走到两人身边，余光向四下一瞥，拈了根烟悠悠点燃。“闹成这样的局面，门外顾问的介入已经算是迟了。人手不足，跟这群家伙交手也是情非得已啊～”  
“那孩子逃脱时还戴着指环，这可在意料之外。”拉尔•米尔奇提醒他。Reborn脸上露出些许有兴味的表情，手指滑进了上衣。  
“也许反而是好事，能让他看清自己眼前的路；而且，这样一来确认也更加方便——”  
疾落的银光切断了袅袅青烟，钢拐的倒刺从左右两面压上他的脖颈，而男人的枪口同样不甘示弱，已然正对来者的前额。他没去反顾同伴的惊愕，只是坦然直视着对手的眼睛。

“想必你已经都听到了。需要更多解释吗？十代云守候补。”

注：猎户-猎户星座，其传说出自古希腊神话。在纷繁的众星之中不知其所追踪者为谁。

======================================================================

“喔呀。小伙子，这个气势真不错。”

可乐尼洛和拉尔警戒地扫视着包围了他们的风纪财团下属。倒是被要挟的那家伙轻松地吹了个口哨，居然放下了拿枪的手。  
“差点忘记了——这里还有风纪财团的势力嘛。”  
“最近的事件都是你们闹出来的？”  
“……如你所见，只是为了『家族权益』而已。”  
“黑手党什么的我没兴趣。”云雀并没有移开手中的武器。“只要是扰乱了风纪，就别怪我不客气。”  
“情非得已，还真是冒犯了。不过按现在这样下去，你的并盛可是会被掀个底朝天哦。”  
看见对方凝滞的神色，Reborn挑眉一笑。  
“只是个提议……云雀君，要不要连手试试看？”  
将双手交叉，男人原本以为云雀恭弥会考虑上一阵子，不料几秒的思忖之后黑发青年便将手腕一扭，拐子上的刺喀嚓一声收敛殆尽。  
“可以。”他答道，“但我的条件和沢田纲吉一样——”

扰乱风纪的家伙，统统从这里消失。

Chapter7. 冕

“废柴纲脱身时阴差阳错带走了彭哥列指环，虽然这会直接导致Varia加紧对他的搜索，但另一方面，暗杀部队也失去了判定十代守护者候补的工具。”  
“换言之，现在需要尽快找到沢田并保护他，此外找出剩下的守护者对吗？”草壁说。  
“他——哈啊——他们不是说了吗？会把跟沢田有关的人一个个揪出来之类的。”  
可乐尼洛伸着懒腰重新背起长枪，装作没看见拉尔投来的不满目光。  
“算是吧。”她叹口气说。“雷守候补的那孩子在意大利，目前已经让欧蕾佳诺他们去护卫了。总部也是一团乱糟糟，不可能再派增援过来，只有加百罗涅正在想办法。”  
“被戒指选择的话，只要活着就非继承彭哥列不可吗？既然沢田有心退出，不能想办法把继承权解除吗？”  
Reborn沉吟了片刻。  
“真能那样的话，门外顾问可以作为调停，重新去和Varia协商。但在想出解除的办法之前，虽然这可能不符合你的风格——”他朝站在几步之外一直没说话的云雀瞥了一眼。“只有以自保为重。”

“为什么？”  
“嗯？”  
云雀恭弥的嘴唇动了动。“没有经过戒指的验证，为什么他们知道我是十代云守？”  
他看见门外顾问的三人组纷纷显出难以置信的表情。  
“什么啊。”可乐尼洛朝另两人发出征询的语气。“原来这家伙此前不知情吗？！”  
拉尔疑惑地皱了皱眉。“十年前送到总部的报告书上，就指名了你是云之守护者候补——难道说——”  
她对上Reborn的眼神，没有再说下去。  
“那种事现在已经不是重点了。”男人没有正面回答云雀的问题，撕下烟盒纸写了一串联络号码然后递过去。“不能大干一场，东躲西藏真是让人气闷啊～总之，多保重。”

——『路』—→

交待过草壁有关事项之后，云雀顺着来路，步行穿过正在逐渐变浓的夜晚。  
“就当下所知，狱寺隼人和笹川了平可确定为守护者候补，我们会分头去通知。风纪的力量在并盛本地有优势，所以希望你们早点找到纲吉，并且协助他尝试解决继承权的办法。……至于身份，向局外人保密。”  
他有些不悦地回想着临别前听到的那些话。自称杀手Reborn的男人，有着某些叫人不爽的深藏不露口气，但就云雀能够感受到的那份强大，并不是空谈能够达到的。那家伙确实是身经百战的内行。  
“是时候改变一下你那狭隘的占山为王观念了，云雀恭弥。”  
——就好像这样嘲笑的意思。

漫天繁星像沙尘倾泻到他的肩上，眼睛里是蔓延到小街尽头的一片晶亮。不愿承认，他所喜欢的东西、他的占有欲都过于单纯，也许称得上孩子气。在这里，即使选择了警察这样的职业，过眼的也只有小风小浪——长期的安稳，会让人产生惰性。  
虽然这种惰性，只是做一个凡人的愿望。  
最近接二连三的事件，仿佛正是有针对性地在提醒着他们。地下的力量正在慢慢苏醒，它会迫使着地表的一切随之沧海桑田。宾馆火灾后站在骸面前的那个金发意大利青年，遭袭时斯夸罗扔给他的那句“Vongola Decima Cloud”，在六道家门口沢田没说完的话……在今天，它们全都串了起来。  
他知道了自己的身份，知道了早就被染黑的并盛，知道来路不明的白兰一行恐怕也于此有关。坚持了十年的选择究竟是对是错，究竟是该继续还是该放弃，云雀恭弥一时也想不出答案。  
最可笑的是——他站住，松开了一路紧攥的手，抬起头，闭上眼睛——最可笑的是，能让他安心的，能让他不安的，源头都是同一个人。

六道骸从身后环过双臂，像网住一条鱼那样，带着户外的微凉气息把他收进了怀里。

——『share/secret』—→

就那样差不多静静地呆了一分钟。  
“哦呀？”骸从侧面伸过脖颈，呼吸喷在云雀的脸颊上。他打量着黑发青年紧闭双眼嘴角柔和如同冥想一样的表情。“居然没有用拐子朝我打过来，真意外。”  
“如果你想要的话我随时补上。”  
感到怀里人立刻开始行动，骸松了手。“kufufu，不必了。”他绕到云雀面前，一手叉在腰间，几丝未束好的头发不经意地在脸颊一侧拂来拂去。骸眸子里那抹亮蓝在黑色背景里更显得童话一样不真实，那种有些魅惑的颜色让云雀一时忘记了之前发生过的骚动与混乱。  
“你在这里干什么？”  
骸毫不掩饰地做出一个临时思考的表情。  
“……散步。”  
散步你个鬼。不打算多费口舌，云雀想起自己告诉过骸不要擅自联络，差不多明白了七八分。  
“白兰那边怎样？”  
“跟丢了。”  
“很好。”弯起嘴角，他干脆地绕开骸朝前走去，“你接着散步吧。”  
“喂——恭弥？！那个、你听我……”

是什么时候开始的？  
他会以这样确认似的、如同从噩梦中醒来的小孩子一样的神色，抓住他的手。

“要是感冒了我可不负责任。”  
许久他听见云雀头也不回地抛来这句话。骸的身上全凉透了，显然已经在街上转了很长时间。虽然不打算开口问，但云雀大致猜得到这个笨蛋的想法。  
骸慢慢松下肩膀，不过手指并没有退却的意思，反而不安分地从顺着云雀的袖口探了进去，恶意地贴上他因突然的冰冷而敏感躲闪的肌肤。  
“干什么……”云雀被他的突然袭击惹得浑身一抖，随着转身的动作拐子也一齐横扫过来。六道骸脸上重新有了笑意，另一只手接下了他不轻不重的一拐。

“我啊，在1公里半径的圆周上，就像行星一样围着恭弥的坐标转了18圈哦。”他小声说。  
“我不想做数学题。”云雀用同样的细语回答了他。

两边手心里是截然不同的温差，骸看见云雀脸上挂着“果然你是个笨蛋”的神色，云雀看见骸的脸上写着满满的“你再不来联络我都要直接冲去砸场了”，两个人在对方的眉眼间看见了一模一样的埋怨和过于甜蜜的忧愁。

“骸。”  
停顿了一阵，他开口。  
对云雀恭弥来说，那是他人生中讲出的、最艰难的话之一。

“沢田纲吉是纵火案的嫌疑人，必须逮捕。”

——『两人的重逢』—→

他的呼吸声那么清晰，脚步声那么刺耳，别人一定会听见的吧？  
黑洞洞的后方，是不是正有人跟着他？  
不行了，要死掉了……

他终于用尽了最后一点气力，在停下的那一刻掉下来的分不清是汗水还是眼泪。撑在墙壁上的手臂向下滑着，他无法控制自己的膝盖朝前弯曲，指环随着跌落的方向在粗糙的墙面上划出一道印痕。  
头顶的街灯嗞嗞地响着，如同蝙蝠叫声般诡异地扰动着他的鼓膜。沢田纲吉喉咙干得发不出声音，分不清东南西北，也不知道自己跑了多久、拐了多少个弯、现在在哪里。他只知道他还活着。  
“——必须，将你抹杀。”  
“这里由我们来收拾！！”  
他觉得天旋地转。  
“沢田纲吉。”  
在他逃出枪林弹雨的时候那个声音紧追不舍。  
“沢田纲吉。”  
好似宣判。  
“你以为他能饶过你吗——就算你逃回去，你以为云雀恭弥会饶过你们吗！！”

不知道。我不知道啊。  
他低头看着中指上的彭哥列指环。没错，他懦弱，幻想着与世无争，从一开始就不停地放弃，可它仍然像幽灵一样地缠了上来。它是诅咒。  
纲吉有一瞬间简直想把它用力摔到地上，再用脚碾上几下……虽然知道没有用。可他不知道是该恨它，还是恨自己。

现在，要到哪里去呢。  
狱寺他们怎样了……是不是在伤心难过呢。  
再次挣扎着直起身子，他大脑由于精疲力竭而一片模糊，以至于过了好一会才意识到是有人拉着他的手腕。  
“沢田君，快到这边来。”

……那是库洛姆•髑髅。

——『背向星辰大海』—→

有好一阵子，除了髑髅晃动的背影，他觉得自己什么都看不见。女生纤细的手指扣着他的，牵扯的动作并没有很用力，却含有不由分说的意味。

“库洛姆……太危险了……快放手…………”  
不行，会把她卷进来。会给她和骸惹上麻烦，会后悔，会痛苦，会失去一切。满脑子的想法化作声音却始终鲠在喉咙里，然后在髑髅回过头的刹那突然汹涌直上，变成再也无法控制的洪流。  
她说，没关系，等骸大人回来，总会有办法的……咦，沢田君，你………是在哭吗？

神啊  
唯独这一次  
我可不可以向你  
祈祷眼前这个女孩子的幸福

纲吉手里握着柔软的干毛巾，窗明几凈的厨房充满香甜的气息，环境的转换太过巨大，他一时愣了神。坐在对面的女孩子小心地把水杯朝他的方向推了推。她神色澄凈，正有点担心地朝他看过来。  
“有什么坏人在追踪你吗？”  
“唔……”他下意识地回答，然后像惊觉似的猛地从椅子里站起来，这反应把髑髅吓了一跳。  
“库洛姆，”有些费力地吞咽了一下，纲吉说：“我——我现在不能解释，但是希望你明白，跟我有关系的人都可能成为袭击的对象。”  
“嗯、唔。”  
“你也看见了，之前云雀学长已经……所以……”  
“所以？”  
髑髅双手迭放在膝上，坐在那里仰着脸明眸如水。她仿佛生来如此，细眉微颦，带着半分迷惑似的模样。那里面隐藏着就算被伤害被欺骗也会默默承受的韧性……却因此更叫人觉得不忍。  
“虽然我总是只会讲些空话——”纲吉别开脸，透过百叶窗的微小缝隙，外面正一片沉沉黑暗。六道家藏匿了他，这是既成事实，连累什么的，说出来也为时已晚。  
“对不起、呃……谢谢。”  
女孩子抿嘴一笑，垂下头的时候一绺深蓝的碎发擦着耳边滑落下来。  
“最近大家看起来都像是在担心着什么。骸大人和云雀先生也是，但愿他们也平安无事。”  
纲吉不知说什么好，只得点点头。  
“虽然可能有点自以为是……”过了一阵她有点羞怯地开口，“每次我觉得骸大人或者云雀先生有这样的气息时，就知道他们准是在想着要保护什么东西。——他们从来不说，两个人较劲似的。”  
“虽然不知道他们隐瞒了什么，但就好象有默契在双方之间流动着，不需要提前演练。大概和他们的职业有关吧？”  
“稍微有点不放心，可是渐渐也就习惯了。”  
沢田纲吉无声地听着女生琐碎的感想。他觉得自己能够理解骸和云雀，虽然对于髑髅的过往他也不甚了了，但现在的她与那些不见光的事情毫无瓜葛……可是，就像宣纸上打翻的墨水，黑色正在逐渐侵染，所谓涅而不缁，还能维持多久呢。  
“库洛姆。”

在他褪下彭哥列指环的时候，突如其来的紧张攫住了他。混合着害怕和拼命的祈求，走近两步将膝盖点在地上，沢田纲吉抬起头。他看见坐在面前的姑娘带着可爱的惊讶，明亮得像是玻璃做成的，一碰就碎。  
他抬起她的右手，把指环慢慢套在了她的中指上。

莹蓝的光亮在戒指上流转着，灯光将它照得璀璨夺目。男生和女生同时盯着它，库洛姆感到沢田托着她掌心的手有点发颤，青年柔软的茶色短发遮掩了他的表情。好像细微的电流从末梢神经窜向上，她突然觉得脸颊一阵发烧。  
“啊……咧？”

沢田并没注意到髑髅的变化，他的思考点在另外的方向。

没有。  
没有火炎反应。  
库洛姆•髑髅……不是守护者候补。

他花了好几秒才确信了这一点，与此同时在心里深深松了一口气。最担心的情况没有发生，指环验证的结果证明了她只是个普通的女孩，和黑手党没有任何关系。  
由于放下心来，这才感到膝盖的着力点有些疼痛，纲吉赫然发现自己一直维持着半跪的状态而且抓紧着她的手，连忙放开。  
“！！啊——不是，其实……”  
褐发青年顿时也尴尬起来，两人就那么面面相觑着谁也说不出话。他陷入无法辩解的境地——嘛，虽然这已经不是第一回了——直到髑髅脸红地摘下彭哥列指环，递回他的手里。  
“那个，我去烧一下浴室的热水……”  
她转身跑出了厨房。

差不多在沢田纲吉自怨自艾地抱着头重新坐到桌前的同时，窗沿下庭院的隐蔽角落里响起了异口同声的叹息。  
“笨小子……求婚应该戴左手啊……”夏马尔掩面一副恨铁不成钢的样子，弗兰缩在他旁边的花丛里，缺乏热情地瞥了他一眼。  
“看来大叔你的失败经验一定很丰富呢。”  
“罗嗦！”

——『放任』—→

“接下来？你打算怎么办？”  
消抹痕迹小心地遁出骸家的院子，对于杀手出身的两人来说都不算难。只不过眼下的情况是他们都没有想到的。  
夏马尔烦躁地挠了挠头发。  
“臭小鬼，你可给我记好了，究竟是为了什么我才没揭穿你的身份……如果你打算把沢田的情报向Xanxas报告的话，我现在就可以杀了你。”  
弗兰举了举手。“老师，我能对最后一句表示严重怀疑吗。”  
“喔喔你想试试？”  
“没必要……”少年又朝六道家的灯光瞥了一眼。“把沢田藏起来的那女生是骸先生的家人吧，这样一来me也不能出手了。”  
“哼，也是啊。”  
黑发男人故作愁苦地叹了口气。“毕竟你我所达成的一致条件就是这个嘛。”

——唯一想保护的，是同一个人。

——『客厅』—→

骸朝椅子上重重地一坐，带进屋来的寒气随着强烈的不认同气场一起朝纲吉扑了过去。  
“那么……每次都莫名其妙出现在我家里的沢田纲吉君，请你解释这究竟是怎么一回事。”  
恭弥说得对，他想，这小子果然很可疑。  
啊，不过可疑的方面大概并不是指纵火之类。

“我、我……”  
纲吉嗫嚅了一下，对面的骸用那对十分锐利的蓝眼睛盯着他，一只手的食指在桌面上高频率地敲来敲去。不知为什么，这让他突然产生了一种正在受审的感觉。  
“我——被可疑的人追着，然后…库洛姆她让我先在这里躲一下——”  
“然后？”  
“然后…？唔……然后你就进来了……”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“没干别的？”  
“没有……咦？”纲吉有些摸不着头脑地回答着骸的一连串问题，同时感到自己正被从头到脚打量着。平时的六道骸总是很镇定从容偶尔油腔滑调，似乎从来没见过他这样气势高涨的形象，纲吉懵懵猜想着这难道是濡染了云雀学长的侦讯作风，随即听见骸咳了一声，朝他探过身来。  
“你对库洛姆说过什么吗？”

他无辜地摇摇头，明白骸原来是在担心髑髅的事情。“什么也没——啊！”

突然喊出声让骸也吃了一惊，又悬起了心朝沢田看去，却见对方取出什么东西，从桌面上朝他推了过来。  
“这个。”

居然是戒指啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！  
沢田我小看你了你居然连戒指都准备好了完全不给我心理准备的时间果然女大不中留啊居然敢绕过家长这一关但是区区一枚戒指休想把我可爱的库洛姆抢走无论说什么我都不会同意的快去照照镜子先给我长高二十公分再来&*@^$%￥^O*#………………………  
“那个|||……骸？你在听吗？”

眼见六道骸把指环攥在手心里，脸上混合着激动震惊兼义愤填膺兼悲痛欲绝等种种复杂的表情，纲吉倒是被吓着了，犹豫了一下还是试着开口。  
“我、我只是让她试着戴了一下——”  
结果对面的凤梨头青年露出受了更大刺激的样子，呼地一下站起来，纲吉差点从椅子上掉了下去。  
“沢田纲吉你你你——等下！！库洛姆是什么态度？她答应你了？”  
“答应？”  
“说实在的，你是什么时候开始盯上她的？”  
“哈啊？！我没——”  
“话先讲在前头，就算她同意了你也得先过了我这一关——”  
“等一下，这是个——”  
“还有，如果我再发现你在天黑之后擅自进到我家来的话别怪我不客气——”

“——所以说你误会了啦！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
五分钟之后，他们在莫名的气氛中看着不同的方向坐回桌子两侧。

“那个，骸……你、你也戴一下试试吧。”  
骸皱了皱眉。  
“我？为什么？”  
“嗯……总之戴一下就好。”  
蓝发青年怀疑地看了他一眼，然后低下头摆弄了一下指尖捏着的圆形指环。“这个式样还真是奇怪啊。你得提高一下审美。”

纲吉看着那双修长而骨节突出的手正慢慢伸向左右自己的命运的圆环。骸的手很白皙，这双手从十年前开始就沾染过鲜血，食指的指腹上还留着不知是手术刀还是缝合线弄出的细小伤痕。他的心里像是调紧的琴弦，又一次绷得哽哽作响，纲吉听见骸碎碎念着指环看上去很旧难道是祖传的、女生戴这个会不会太大了些之类，那抹蓝色擦过他光滑的指甲，贴着他的皮肤，沿着他的血脉一点点向上移动，那抹蓝色和骸的双眼是同样的颜色。  
褐发青年屏住了呼吸。

“我戴上了。然后呢？你还要怎么样？”  
看着愣在那里的纲吉，骸把戴着指环的右手伸到他面前摇了摇。  
“沢田纲吉？”

……没有火炎反应。  
六道骸也不是彭哥列的十代守护者候补。

“太好了……”纲吉眼神一恍，胸中像是一块石头终于落地，嘭地一声钝响，连呼吸都再次流畅起来。注意到骸不解的模样，他用力让自己露出一丝笑，然后再次调整了语调。  
“嗯，这样就好。你和库洛姆一定会没事的，等我离开之后——”  
“这和你说的追杀你的那些家伙有关？他们和上次伤了恭弥的是同一伙人吗？”  
“我也不知道。”  
他明白不能再让骸和库洛姆深入更多了，便如是回答。

“那么，离开了这儿你要怎么办？”

看着纲吉暗下去的神色，骸微一思索，低头一边褪下指环一边说道：  
“我倒是知道有个可以藏身的地方……离镇上有点远，虽然你得自己解决生存问题……话说那地方你应当也能想到才对——啊，糟糕，拔不下来……你等下，我去涂点肥皂水……”

他的目光跟着用力对付那枚戒指的骸直到楼梯口。吊灯静静挂在他头顶，将室内涂满恬然的色调，楼上洗手间传来关门的声音。纲吉将视线回到自己的手掌，中指上的红印还残留着，他知道接下来自己又要告别这短暂的慰藉之地，虽然不知道还能不能再次走进这个开满白山茶的院落，但他至少已经确定它有资格也有理由避开所有残暴的风浪。他合紧双手，任心脏滑进了哀而不伤的庆幸与彷徨。

神啊  
唯独这一次……

六道骸开大了水龙头，将戴着彭哥列戒指的右手伸进潺潺水声当中。他掏出了电话，镜子里映照着他冷蓝的双眸。

“恭弥，我已经找到了沢田纲吉。”

注:  
冕-恒星大气最外层。虽然亮度远远不及恒星本身万分之一，但在日食发生的时候正是它使世界没有陷入彻底的黑暗。

===========================================================================

“沢田纲吉，我问你一个问题。”  
“唔？”  
“认真地说……对于你，库洛姆是怎样的存在？”

骸的双手插在风衣口袋里，听着沢田蹑手蹑脚地跟在他后面。他的脑海里浮现出从家里离开时候、送到门口的髑髅撞见沢田的样子。两人不约而同地红了脸，她低头看着地面，把装有日常用品的包裹塞给对面的纲吉。骸在一旁看得出女孩子久违的紧张，忽然间一阵失落——很多事情，也许正越来越超出他所能控制的权限，其中包括一来二去弄假成真的感情。  
云雀的声音遥远，像是回音。  
『沢田纲吉是纵火案的嫌疑人，必须逮捕。』  
这个理由真狡猾啊，他想。  
太过温柔，以致有些残酷。

“……是很重要的人……”  
你们都是啊。纲吉抬头望了望骸的背影。几小时前，同样是梳着凤梨发型的，那个姑娘也是这样牵引着他。只一天之内，接二连三的变故已经把他的全部都搅得一团糟。但是有一点仍然可以肯定，那根本不需要思考——  
“我想让她幸福。”  
蓝发青年猛地停了脚步，纲吉差点撞上他。没有在意对方的惊愕，骸嗓音里透出一丝抖动，像是为了压抑某种激烈的斗争。  
“……你觉得你有那样的能力吗？”  
纲吉感到手指上的彭哥列戒指忽然硌得他很疼很疼。

“也许没有。”他轻声说，“所以我只是……希望她幸福。”

“是吗。”  
浅浅的叹息，骸终于朝他转过身来。一道银亮的光指向了距离他瞳孔不到毫厘的地方，他过了几秒才意识到那是手术刀的刀尖。身后响起另一个脚步声，它的靠近让他心脏一点点冻结，纲吉明白了这是怎么回事。  
“骸，你们……！！”  
“正如你所想的那样。”  
他并不气愤，只是忽然有些脱力。在回来的那时就明白，这些人当中的任何一个都有理由向他发难。纲吉没有抵抗，闭上了眼睛，但骸接下去说道：  
“我相信恭弥，不过我也仍然……相信你。”  
脚步声停在了他背后，他知道这句话是在同时说给两个人听。云雀恭弥没有任何动作，像是不认为沢田纲吉会试图逃脱，只低声说了一句“跟我来”。骸移开指着沢田的那只手，他的神情在刀刃的光芒里支离破碎，  
“我们到了。”  
森然耸立的破败轮廓，仿佛正从暗夜中浮现出来。纲吉的手指攥紧了。骸说过，这是他也应该想得到的地方。

黑曜中心。  
一切……开始的地方。

Chapter8．参商

黑头发的少年在他面前倒下去。  
轻，单薄，漂亮得像一片剪纸。  
……但那瞬间，却像是千钧重量撞进了心脏，十年过去仍旧澎湃轰响。

——『十年前•黑曜战』—→

当六道骸用力扳过他的脸，两个人的气息同样乱作一团，也许，是两败俱伤。骸瞳孔里的情绪不深不浅起伏动荡，阴郁而又疯狂。云雀恭弥听天随命的模样下面是无穷无尽的反击力量，透过痛苦透过折磨，骸越发看得见他内心嘲笑的神情。他想用手臂箍住云雀的翅膀，让他在自己怀里挣扎得遍体鳞伤，让他咬紧牙关让他喘息让他呻吟，让情欲染红他的双颊，然后再一次次去确认那双眼睛——是不是依旧如同水洗过一般清亮。

即使是折了骨头、脸庞有些许浮肿，云雀还是好看得不可思议。骸在旁边托腮注视昏迷的黑发少年时萌生出这样的想法，随即意识到自己在笑。连忙捂住脸颊，骸心想还好云雀恭弥没有看见他的表情。或许骸曾使尽浑身解数想把眼前这个人弄得四分五裂，但事实上他从未破坏那最美丽夺目的部分——是无法去破坏，还是舍不得去破坏，他自己也想不明白。

蓄意的，转为发泄的，到后来逐渐成了一种期待。

那时候他还没有任何技巧可言。扯开云雀的衣扣时骸看到对方流露一丝惊讶，有那么一瞬间他们彼此相对着失了神，然后云雀才不出所料地以仅有的力量推拒着开始反抗。骸不得不腾出一只手死死扣住他的腕骨。其实他是头一次这样做，没有可参考的前例，但偏偏必须摆出一副凶恶而色情且驾轻就熟的样子。有意识地让动作变得粗暴起来，被解开的腰带在拉扯中划过少年突出的盆骨，在白皙的皮肤上留下一道红印。骸看他仰起脖颈，喉间微微滑动，半透明的短袖贴在曲起的肘关节之下。他的膝盖不安分顶着他腰侧，布料相互磨蹭沙沙地细碎作响。即使被侵犯的途中云雀仍然时不时猛烈还击，光裸的脚踝力道有限地踢上骸的后背，他身子一震又向前冲了几毫米，云雀轻轻的“唔”一声又别过脸咬住嘴唇，想喊的是不是他的名字，枉费猜想。年轻的犯罪者一阵手忙脚乱，不知道是应当先用舌尖去亲吻，还是先拿什么东西来做些捆绑。

朝胸口摸了摸，似乎反倒是自己的心跳得更加厉害。

“……变……态……”  
整个过程中收到的评价仅此一句，骸体会到完败的意味。他的初夜好比带着一个人学游泳，胡乱呛水，对方还不停地扑腾。他们抱在一起往下沉溺，裹着起起伏伏的水波，云雀恭弥就像是勒缠过来的水藻，慢慢变得柔顺可是始终紧得让他窒息。他不得不撬开他的牙齿，做一个急不择路的人工呼吸。

六道骸的欲盖弥彰正在崩毁。

从云雀身体里退出来的时候倔强的小鸟还保持着意识，额头贴在他颈窝里，在尚未平复的疼痛中云雀正竭力让呼吸稳定，似乎把带给敌人的快感尽可能缩短也算一种胜利。骸这次没有再去看云雀的眼睛，沾着暗红的衣裳散落在地板上，樱花开放，下降，无声地在他眸子深处点燃微光。  
“你太冷了。”  
他用五指依次点上怀里人的脊梁，再捺紧。

“……冷得烫手。”

——『初恋』—→

睁开眼睛的时候，视线里还是有些闪闪的。云雀尝试着动弹了一下，但逐渐恢复的痛感让他的四肢像是被钉在了地板上，沉得抬不起来。  
骸不在。  
终于厌倦了吗，那家伙。  
他抽了抽嘴角。樱花肆无忌惮地在头顶上方张牙舞爪，不算浓艳，却带着刺骨的凉意。啊啊，要是让自己适应了这种感觉，也许就能克服晕樱症了吧。少年固执地睁大眼睛盯住那些冲他招摇的花朵，一边咽下翻江倒海的恶心的感觉。  
柔软的黑头发凌乱散开在地面，额角微湿。血在唇边干结，他舔了舔嘴角，有一丝腥甜。不是他的。那时候骸俯过来的呼吸印上了让人反感的香气……一时想不起是什么花。  
一个人面对着没完没了的花海时，举手之力都办不到。但不知为什么，只要六道骸一出现在他面前，他却总能从身体里硬生挤出一丝力气，哪怕是微不足道的攻击，都还有凌厉的余风。  
……就像是无论如何都要反抗给他看。  
铁门吱呀一声，已经变得熟悉起来的脚步又进入了房间。云雀默默地思忖着这是第几天，并做好准备在心里继续铭刻六道骸需要咬杀的理由，但走到他身边的人没有任何要施加暴力的气息，距离一步远，弯腰蹲了下来。  
“……”  
云雀感到骸在看着自己，他没有对视过去，仍一个劲地瞪着天花板上的樱花。  
“……云雀……君？”  
过了一会，他听见骸试探似的开了口。

“你不想洗个澡吗？”

脑子里咔嗒跳了一下针，他一时以为自己听错了什么。虽然不知这次又是什么新的虐待把戏，云雀还是禁不住侧过了头。骸俯视着他，脖子微向前探，正等着他的反应。  
“说什么——”  
“我修好了楼下盥洗室的一个淋浴喷头。有热水哦。”蓝发少年打断他，煞有介事抱起双臂，云雀看见他的袖口确有洇湿的痕迹。  
“和我有什么关系。”他皱了皱眉，重新把脸转开。  
“所以说……啊，我是不是该换种说法？”骸放下手臂站起来，跨到云雀无法避开的角度占满他的视域，露出仍和之前一样的冷漠邪恶的笑意。  
“云雀恭弥，你其实是不敢让我给你洗澡吧？”  
“……那你就试试啊。”  
我还怕了你不成！倏地蹿起怒火的委员长狠狠地盯回去，发现骸的表情突然像春天化开的雪似的，转眼间那抹阴沉就消解干凈，只剩下得逞的微笑。他顿时明白自己中了激将法。没有机会再做决定，骸已经拦腰把他抱了起来。

到处都是樱花。他不知道骸是如何做到的，连浴室的水池里也浮满了粉色的花瓣。仍然叫人晕眩不止，但总归威力减弱了些，骸把他捱到哗哗的流水下面，让他的头硌在自己臂弯里，另一只手褪掉他破损的衣衫。  
“放开。”  
“别逞强，你断着好几根骨头哦？”  
“打断它们的不就是你么？”  
“kufufu。想听道歉？现在不行。”  
“…………咬杀。”  
有热度的液体淌过伤口，一抽一抽地刺痛。骸给他整理干凈，像是在擦洗一件玩具。云雀听任他缓慢地捋着自己的发稍，透过蒸腾的雾气看见洗手池的另一侧放着替换衣物，上面压了一个药箱。

这家伙……在想什么？  
敌人做出攻击之外的举动时，他搞不懂。

云雀恭弥不是会浪费有利条件的人。但六道骸的出尔反尔阴晴不定也着实充满谜团。没有进一步的交流，骸拧上水闸，从晾衣绳上拽下一条大浴巾把他裹起来。“包扎和处理伤员我很拿手哦。虽然没受过正式训练，注射也总算做的来……”  
仇恨正变得暧昧不清。

那时的骸像个过家家的孩子。圈起不被认可的领土，这里是他的城堡，他最初的王国，他自封为君主，再五花大绑地把他的王后捆上宝座。  
黑曜乐园的顶层有一个废弃的天文台，圆形的穹顶已经毁坏，但室内为观测者准备的一排躺椅还在，从那里可以直接望见被切割得奇形怪状的天空。那晚上云雀被骸带到了这里，没有月亮，照射进来的星光让气氛很像水族馆，迷离而幽静。  
骸窝在与他相邻的躺椅上，用一条毯子将两人围作鼓鼓囊囊的一堆。肋下仍然钝痛，骸所谓的自满的半吊子医术充其量也只能打些临时的止疼针。挨着云雀躺下，少年哧哧地笑出声，手在毯子里摸索着环过云雀的胸前。

然后他静下来，想了很长时间。  
“愿意听故事吗……哦不，云雀恭弥，你敢不敢听我讲故事？”  
我说啊，同样的伎俩第二次就不管用了。不过骸没有在意云雀的不屑，自顾自开讲。

“王子的雕像高高地耸立在城市上空—根高大的石柱上面。他浑身上下镶满了薄薄的黄金叶片，明亮的蓝宝石做成他的双眼……”

他看见骸长长的睫毛下面有着蓝色的双眼，一点点失却了天蓝的居高临下，变成海蓝的深邃和感伤。  
“‘你为什么哭呢？’路过的燕子问他，‘你把我的身上都打湿了。’”  
骸顿了顿。  
“眼下我死了，他们把我这么高高地立在这儿，使我能看见自己城市中所有的丑恶和贫苦，尽管我的心是铅做的，可我还是忍不住要哭。”

和所作所为不同，六道骸的身体很温暖，隔着有些潮气的衣物，他感觉得到那胸膛微微起伏。

“‘燕子，燕子，小燕子，’王子说，‘你愿意陪我再过一夜吗？’”

骸的声音轻而宁静，发丝撩在云雀的脸颊上。  
“我现在没有红宝石了，所剩的只有我的双眼。它们由稀有的蓝宝石做成。请帮我最后一个忙……取出一颗，取出另一颗，送给那些不幸的人吧……我真高兴你终于要飞往埃及去了，小燕子，你在这儿呆得太长了。不过你得亲我的嘴唇，因为我爱你。”

曾经是加害者的少年把头垂落到了他的肩上，眼角有什么在发亮。他来不及惊诧，那睡脸单纯得和初见时判若两人，此时此刻即使是微不足道的攻击也可以要了这个家伙的命。没有作声，没有寻找武器，没有趁机离开，云雀唯一的动作是又朝躺椅上靠了靠，仰面看向正上方数不清的缭乱星辰。他忽然想起骸似乎忘了在这里放上樱花。  
不知为何被赋予了生命，不知从何而来又向何处去，也许令慈悲者嗟叹，令智者生疑，可是这些问题原本如此单纯而不值得去想……那一年，云雀恭弥遇见了六道骸，六道骸遇见了云雀恭弥。

注：参商-相距遥远的两星，在天空中此出彼没，彼出此没。因为对立不和，互相隔绝，反倒常常被人拿出来并提。  
另，童话是王尔德的《快乐王子》

============================================================================

“差不多，就在这上面没错。”  
褐发少年打了个冷颤。狱寺看在眼里，禁不住开口：“十代目……果然还是由我来——”  
“这是我的事情，我会自己去讲。”纲吉扭过身，红色的领带在他胸前飘着。他的双眉微微一垂。

以柔克刚，以卵击石，哪怕迟早会因此招致毁灭，我也不会因自己的选择而后悔半分。

Chapter9. 光行差

骸从深海似的梦境里醒来时，第一个动作就是把手伸向身边。  
虽然不愿承认但他明白自己心里是在害怕。害怕即将确认到的结果——虽然那原本就是他所预想到的。

不在了。  
云雀恭弥不在了。  
果然还是……飞走了呢。

毯子顺着少年的肩膀向下滑落，他没有去拉住它。外界的凉气沿着皮肤溜进来，骸舔舔嘴角，有些发苦。  
在失去了太多之后，人会逐渐怀疑自己获得的能力，怀疑自己的双手，是不是还能在这世上牢牢抓住某些东西。年少轻狂他可以告诉自己，凡我想要者终有一日将被攥在手心，但是这种时候……自欺欺人是不管用的啊。  
那是正常的吧，骸遮住眼睛想着，清晨的轻纱正从敞破的圆形棚顶外默默垂到他的肩上。在被自己做了那样的事情之后，趁敌人不备寻机离开黑曜才是明智的，骸知道云雀的伤势……不愿意放手，那是自己卑鄙的私心。  
如果这些，无论厌恶也好憎恨也好，能让你记得我。那么请让它们冲我来吧，一辈子也可以。  
——算是祈祷。  
然后他站起来，一边披起外衣一边闷闷寻思着要不要去用冷水洗把脸。然而让他顿住的是走进来的那个目标明确的脚步声。

“来继续吧。”

云雀恭弥把他的三叉戟扔给了他。

——『黑曜战•下』—→

“我以为你已经走了。”  
许久骸才能够让自己惊讶的表情逐渐转化为一个笑，他觉得空落落的胸腔正重新被什么东西填满。“……带伤上阵，会吃亏哦？”  
云雀的拐子已经重新亮开阵势，他穿的是昨天骸替换给他的干凈衣衫，稍微有点显大，领口隐约露出凸起的锁骨。他的表情几乎是一种令人惊异的平衡，没有滔天的愤恨，但杀意满满。  
“逃跑的事情，我是死也不会做的。”  
黑发少年利索地一甩钢拐末端。“冒犯过我的家伙，就别想有不了了之的打算。”  
“kufufu……”不知为何他看见骸显出安心的模样，虽然同样举起了自己的武器准备迎战。“这么说来，除非我彻底放倒你，你是不会停手的喽？”  
没错，云雀恭弥还没有输掉。他会战斗直到自己或对方再次倒下为止。

“……在动手之前，有句话应该告诉你。”  
“遗言？”  
“那可未必。只是，觉得想要告诉你知道。”  
蓝色头发的他目光闪闪，看着云雀，昨夜童话里的星空已经从头顶转开。现在他们再次针锋相对，但彼此都知道自己和从前不再一样——

“六道骸，……我的名字。”

——『隐瞒』—→

“云雀学长——！！”  
十年后的如今，纲吉只记得自己那时喃喃念出了这个名字，嗓子嘶哑。狱寺跟在他的后面，他们两人都被眼前的景象震得几乎失了声。那不知道怜惜自己的两人，几乎都浸在一片血红里面。可是他们没有停手的意思。  
一个是被认为将成为十代彭哥列云守的人。  
另一个是……彭哥列曾经的敌手，艾斯托拉涅欧家族的最后遗子。

作为九代所委派的观察者，狱寺隼人原本是为着发现十代目候补沢田纲吉的能力，并辅佐他成为真正的继承人而来。当年到达并盛的观察者不止他一人，而这种身份本应对纲吉和那些正被物色的守护者们保密的——直到六道骸出现。  
狱寺是知道的，包括沢田纲吉是怎样一个讨厌纷争而内心柔软的孩子，也包括家传了时雨苍燕流的山本武如何迷恋着棒球，还包括一根筋的世川了平和孤高不羁的云雀恭弥很可能都有被选择的潜质——虽然他们此时一无所知。不想破坏这样的日子，不想将他们牵扯进黑手党世界，这念头是一点一点聚集起来的，长时间折磨着他。但骸的入侵让狱寺别无选择——种种情报都显示了那家伙的目标就是彭哥列十代，为此，狱寺在前夜将一切都告诉了沢田纲吉。  
坐在他旁边，纲吉沉默了很久。抬起头来的时候狱寺看见他竟然是笑着的，虽然眼圈有一点点发红。  
“我……我把想说的说出来可以吗？”  
“嗯。”除此之外狱寺想不出该回答什么。纲吉的双手攥的紧紧的，微微抖动，但他还是开了口。

“对于彭哥列十代之类的身份，我——不想接受。”

“十代目……”  
“之前就在想，为什么偶尔会听见狱寺君不小心这样叫我呢。”纲吉笑了，有些勉强，可依然像过去一样让人安定。“其实我猜到了一部分，怎么说呢，也许是你刚才讲的血统的直感吧？”  
褐发少年用力用力吸气。  
“接下来，也许狱寺君要劝我成为一个黑手党——那是你远道而来的任务不是吗——也或许狱寺君要告诉我你打算替我向上级隐瞒一切。但不管你选择哪个，都请不要讲出来。不要讲出来……”声线开始发颤，狱寺看见纲吉猛地伸手捂住了自己的嘴，泪水一瞬间模糊了他的眼睛。  
“是我不成器，是我不愿意，是我一直在辜负他们的期望……就这样去告诉彭哥列的人吧，好吗，算是我的请求————说我拒绝！！”

他能回答什么呢。

也许有人会奇怪，究竟有怎样年少的羁绊能让他们做出如此的秘密协议，可最普通的美好往往最难用语言叙述，请允许这里做暂时的省略吧……会招来怎样的评价，两个少年谁也不去想；但狱寺明白，眼前的这个人的确是有资格成为首领的那一个，因为从十五岁的那个夜晚开始，沢田纲吉就已经在一个人保护他们全员了——自己背上『懦弱』的名字，却把他们全都挡在黑手党的世界之外。  
纲吉抹了抹眼角。  
“然后，我去见那个六道骸，去告诉他我不是黑手党——今后也永远不会是。”

不过他们不知道，在那个满天星斗的夜晚做出决定的，还有另外两个人。

——『隐瞒之隐瞒』—→

“敢放水就……杀了你……”  
云雀冲过来的速度开始减缓，虽然并不明显，但足够让骸抓住空隙。他没有再用樱花的幻境，一切全凭格斗的体术了定。嘛，如果这算是手下留情的话——斜斜一挑嘴角，三叉戟的力道丝毫不减，凶狠压上银色钢拐的正中。  
“kufufu，请放心。”  
他很久没有这么认真过去对待一个人。之前利用晕樱症把他踩在脚下，因而现在才是头一次看见酣战之际的云雀恭弥。飞扬的发稍、洒落的汗珠或者那抑扬顿挫的吐息明眸里的熠熠闪光全部让人着迷，像牵引力，鼓动起无法停止的惯性。余光之中有人影冲进了房间，他想到那可能正是他一直以来在寻找的仇家对象，可他已经不能再从云雀身上移开眼睛。  
昨天夜里，和云雀靠坐在星象台的椅子里，他讲故事给他听，但云雀并不晓得那是骸的一个赌。闯入了王子铅做的心里的那只燕子，如果只是短暂停留之后便离去，那么他的一切仍会既定如常——向彭哥列报复，或许因此而偿上自己的性命——但如果那只鸟儿选择永远留下，他们的今后都会随之改变……哪怕是迎来双双的毁灭。  
第二天早晨，笔直地站到他对面晨光里的云雀，用行动回答了他。

拐子抽向骸的腿骨时他终于失去平衡，而戟的末端正挑在云雀的手腕。第一道的能力在黑发少年所看不到的地方转动，红色正从他的紧闭的嘴角溢出来。骸知道那意味着什么，兵戎相向是为了保护那个人的自尊但同时也要保护那个人本身。无论如何要赢下这场战斗——在云雀的身体崩溃之前。  
一个旋转，当啷的响声中双拐脱手飞了出去。云雀在原地踉跄了一下。他向骸望去，差不多同样被打得歪歪斜斜的对手让他想起几小时之前那童话里的主角，两手空空却只有眼睛在发亮，像一对珍贵的蓝宝石。  
他冲骸笑了一下，然后闭上眼睛咯出了第一口鲜血。

“骨头断裂的时间是几天前，但在剧烈动作中被刺伤内脏是刚刚的事吧——你这个混帐白痴！！！！！！！”  
手术室的门口，夏马尔正攥着少年的领子用力摇晃，骸因此被揪得龇牙咧嘴直咳嗽。纲吉脸色发白，狱寺站在他一边，只不作声。  
“呼呼……只是他看我不爽，互殴而已。”  
“再送来晚一点就出人命了你知道吗！！！啊啊，真不知道现在的傻小子们都在想些什么！！再说你也不想想人家为啥看你不爽？”  
“……”骸歪头想了想，“……可能是因为我喜欢他？”

大叔的下巴差点掉下来。当然，同样表情的不止他一个。骸在笑，故作邪恶的那种，看上去就好像刚刚制造了一起普通校际打架事件的不良少年。纲吉心中疑惑，但自始至终他都没有和骸说上话。  
“坐好，你也需要包扎一下。”  
听话地乖乖坐下，骸的目光扫过纲吉和狱寺的脸颊，不过并无与他们交谈的意图，只在夏马尔吩咐护士把他带去病房的时候，瘦高的少年谦恭有礼点点头起身。  
“谢谢你们，帮忙把云雀君送过来。”  
他的声音非常安静，如同停靠在避风岸的一只船。

随后纲吉先行离开。狱寺在走廊里踌躇了一阵，转身绕进夏马尔的办公室。男人正坐在桌边翘着腿翻成人杂志，见少年走进他并不回避。  
“怎么回事？”他压低嗓音。“那小子……是叫六道骸来着？总部不是说他是艾斯托拉那边过来寻仇的吗？”  
狱寺摇摇头。“我也不知道，比起那个——我有件事想和你商量。”

走出医院门口他看见山本朝他远远跑过来。很轻快，就像是平时他偷看到的那家伙的晨练一样。挥动长长的手臂向他招呼着，山本在他身边停下脚步。  
“昨天晚上你们去哪里了？”棒球少年好奇地问，棕色眼睛仍然是不被阴云的模样。光是看见这点已经能让人长长松一口气了，狱寺想，然后发现自己眼角又湿润起来。  
“哼，才不告诉你呢……”  
半个月后，经由夏马尔递向彭哥列总部的报告书上写上了“沢田纲吉坚拒成为第十代候补”，虽然在此之前他已经上报了候补晴守与云守名额，但大空的缺位使这些都止于提名阶段。此外，所谓的艾斯托拉涅欧余党袭击，由于并未发生而被认定为情报有误。作为结论，意大利最大黑手党向并盛的遴选与培养计划就此搁浅——长达十年。

——『此刻的黑曜』—→

“跟我来。”  
云雀低声说。骸放下了手术刀，纲吉别无选择，只能咬咬牙跟上了黑发青年的脚步。  
“……”他回头又望了骸一眼。骸没有跟来，一个人站在原地，离他们逐渐远了。

『我相信恭弥，不过我也仍然……相信你。』

忘记说谢谢了……  
沢田至今仍然不知道，为什么十年前六道骸只字未提他的来意。这个人究竟是不是为艾斯托拉涅欧的复仇而来，恐怕只有他自己知道，但既然那之后相安无事，纲吉便也缄口不言——毕竟有关黑手党的事情，一直是他和狱寺保守着的秘密，在此次Varia来袭之前，其它人应该谁也未曾知晓才对。  
跟随着云雀转过漆黑一片的黑曜废墟，他们通上了阒静的林间道。纲吉有些迟疑地摸索前进，指尖触到云雀的袖口，他吓了一跳又把手缩回去。但云雀发了话：  
“别跟丢了——现在去和Reborn会合，不出意外的话马上就有人来接应。那边已经想出了办法……让你解脱彭哥列戒指。”  
“云雀学长你……”纲吉吃惊了一下，音调又低下去，“你知道了啊，彭哥列的事。”  
云雀没回答，半晌问了另一个问题。“你在骸家里有和他们说起吗。”  
“没有。”纲吉想起了库洛姆，轻舒了一口气。“……我只让他们试戴了指环——两个人都没有火焰反应。”  
“喔？”  
从话音里，他听出云雀有些意外的口气，不过学长没有再讲什么。

在目前，一切仍然在以调查连环纵火案的名目进行着，对于不知情的人，都以此来解释，也许他们会猜到案件背后有黑帮的介入，却不会知道自己是相关人员——京子，山本，骸和库洛姆，现在都是这样的状态。  
在真相逼近他们之前，纲吉希望能了结这件事情。也许云雀学长也是这样想的，不过学长在知道黑手党的事情之后似乎特别冷静，这也是个性使然吗。纲吉惴惴地想着这些，直到云雀再次出声。  
“谁？”  
“啊别紧张别紧张……Reborn派我过来。”轻快的声音从树后绕了过来。云雀仍然没有放松警惕，不过纲吉这次有点惊喜地叫出了对方的名字。  
“迪诺先生！！”  
“你们认识？”云雀没有离开纲吉前方，他也认出了是那个在第三起火灾现场见过的外国男人，当时六道骸给这家伙治疗过烧伤。果然也是黑手党么……  
“我是Reborn以前的学生，嘛虽说他原本是要给阿纲当老师的——”迪诺举着双手表示自己没有恶意，走到两人面前，低头冲纲吉笑了一下。“真够悬，你能活到今天算是命大了呢阿纲～”  
“啊哈……”纲吉苦笑。迪诺在他们前面迈开步指引，一边走一边说道：“关于如何摆脱指环的选择，我刚从总部那边回来，他们已经有了方案并且也差人去制止Varia的行动了。其实，”他偏过头瞥了纲吉一眼，“这并不是办不到的事情，因为指环是彭哥列先代的留存物，为保护家族昌盛而存在，因此，你只要成为一个不符合它条件的人就可以了。”  
“我一点也不觉得我有哪里符合呀！！”  
“你自己的优点，自己看来是觉察不了呢。”迪诺温和道。云雀走在两人后面，穿过森林的一刻他回头仰望，还能看见黑曜中心顶端天文台残存的穹顶。夜色凉似水。

——『跟踪』—→

纲吉和云雀的背影完全消失之后骸才慢慢转过身来。跨过碎砖断瓦他打算沿着原路返回，走出两步却又突然停住脚步。

“……骸大人…………”  
库洛姆站在他的对面，肩膀发抖，满脸难以置信。他顿时明白她是一路跟着他们过来的。  
“为……为什么……你们把沢田君…………”

她捂住了眼睛。骸杵在原地，拿不准该不该走过去。  
“我……我之前还对他说……说跟着骸大人一定有……有办法……”以为纲吉是被骗到这里带走的，姑娘的声音里夹杂着内疚和无法升级为气愤的矛盾情绪。骸个人觉得云雀以纵火嫌疑把沢田带去大概只是名目，而目的恐怕是保护——但这些对库洛姆显然并不能讲。  
何况，云雀恭弥也压根没有对他讲。  
“骸大人……沢田君他真的、真的是嫌疑犯吗？”在他把女孩子扶起来的时候她用几乎听不见的声音问，脸上是期待听到否定的表情。他不回答，仰头看了看黑曜中心顶端，破损的穹顶像半只打碎的蛋壳，那曾经是他记忆里最怀念的地方。  
“抱歉，库洛姆。”  
这一次，先开口撒谎的人，并不是我。

注：光行差-由于地球的运动，星象的视位置和它们的实际位置并不一样。这种星光方向的细微变化，意味着当你看到他明亮的时候，也许那里其实是一片深暗。

============================================================================

“十代目——！！”  
“狱寺君和……山、山本！？”  
沢田纲吉的身影从黑暗里闪出来的时候，狱寺感到自己一直悬空着的心终于稍稍落了下来。看见褐发青年吃惊的目光从山本身上转回自己身上，他已经迈出的脚步又迟疑了，低下头去。  
“十代目，抱歉……”  
纲吉大致明白发生了什么。“山本也知道了啊，——关于我们的事。”  
“不是狱寺口风不严，你别怪他。”山本坦率地笑了笑，“我很早就明白的。”

『我很早就明白的。』  
纲吉的嘴唇翕动了一下，千言万语一时间涌到嘴边却又讲不出来。云雀从他身后走出来，夜最后的蓝灰色翅膀之下他同样默默然。用双向的谎言来构筑的和平并不会没有意义——因为在那些日子里的欢笑是真的，每一天都值得用心去记住和感激。现在只不过是，到了捅破那层纸的时间。

Chapter10.远日点

“在我说解除指环选择的方法之前，先来确认一下。”杀手Reborn走到了纲吉身边，示意他褪下戒指交给自己。  
“确认？”  
“没错……确认剩下的十代候补守护者。”迪诺道。“在那个第二次火灾中，笹川了平已经被确认为晴之守护者。——因为阿纲当时碰巧去了他家，所以是知道的吧？”  
纲吉无言地点了点头，眼里闪过一丝阴影。  
“那时我……我并没有碰到大空指环，Varia刚刚确认了大哥的属性——虽然他自己并不知道是怎么回事。但是他们认出了我，马上扑过来，大哥帮助我逃开……火是不知怎么就点着的——”  
“大空体质对戒指的引燃力一向很强，偶尔会有类似于走火的情况发生，没什么好奇怪的。”Reborn显得并不在意，接过戒指走向周围站着的几人。“然后是雷守方面，迪诺与Varia之前的交涉中得知，对方早先在意大利波维诺家族也已经确认。”  
“是个孩子。”迪诺说，“已经受到保护所以不用担心。”  
“那么——”  
指环被举到了狱寺隼人面前。“如果十年前的初步推断没错，你就是岚守候补。”  
狱寺感到山本的视线正从后面落在他身上。有些苦涩地点头，他接过了指环。  
果然，红色的光芒从指环表面浮了出来。  
“然后是……”  
银发青年脱掉戒指，在手心攥了攥，慢慢转身向山本武伸过手去。他看见个子高高的山本并不迟疑，握住他的五指轻轻翻转，让那带上体温的金属物落进自己掌中。  
“那我戴上啦。”他轻快地说。

蓝色。  
雨的光彩亮起来的时候他们听见狱寺淡淡叹出一口气。没有再说什么，山本干脆地把戒指还给Reborn。

“在这里的还有一个。”  
众人的目光汇聚到了云雀身上。一道光弧划过，云雀恭弥抬手接住了抛过来的指环。光滑的金属擦过他修长的中指，谁也没有作声但都明白结果。  
紫色。是云守候补没错。

“这么一来，守护者已经确认5人。剩下的未知就只有——雾之守护者。”  
Reborn把戒指重新交给沢田纲吉的时候说道。“因为暗中的遴选在十年前就中断了——被某两个死心眼的小鬼——”纲吉和狱寺对视了一眼，“所以我们也无法知道谁是雾的适格者。我记得那时候刚好是艾斯托拉涅欧余党来袭？”  
纲吉被这突然的最后一句吓了一跳，偷眼去看云雀，学长神色如常，他就又稍稍放下心来。“呃，没有，那年只发生了和黑曜中的暴力事件……一直没有什么余党来找我的麻烦……”  
Reborn怀疑地瞅了瞅他。  
“是吗？……嘛，暂且不提雾守的事，毕竟先解决你的继承顺位才是最重要的，因为大空需要首先放弃继承，其它人才能逐一和指环脱离关系。”  
“那，要怎样——”纲吉急切问出口。Reborn停住话头，帽檐下的双眼锐利地向他投去一瞥。  
“听好，废柴纲，并不是随便哪个人都有资质被彭哥列戒指选择的——它能带给你的东西很多，权柄武力以及财富，即使伴随着黑暗一面，也仍要比你现在的双手有力的多。不要忙着露出恐惧或者鄙夷来，在你痛苦于自己的弱小时你就会后悔……好好想清楚，真的要放弃吗——那可是多少人不择手段都想去争取的最大黑手党家族的首领之位！！”  
晨曦正在升起来。从遥远的地方，开始逐渐把灿烂涂满每一寸土地。纲吉站着没有动，很久很久没有动，山本狱寺云雀迪诺还有门外顾问的其它人都等着他。最后他们看见他抬起头来，初始的明亮金色正好投射进他的双眼。  
“我放弃。”

——『退』—→

“想失去继承顺位其实很简单，只要干些坏事让戒指对你失望就可以了…啊，不过我估计你连做坏事恐怕都会弄砸吧……”  
纲吉有点紧张地把戒指戴回中指，听到这句奚落忍不住泄气。虽然很想吐槽这个标准不过还是算了。他抬头望着Reborn，这个原本应该成为他家庭教师的男人正露出微笑。  
“所以说，戒指只会选择有潜力且对家族有利的人物。”  
“那——”  
门外顾问摊了摊手。“潜力什么鬼的，又看不见……但对家族有利与否，取决权在你。”

换言之，想要从第一继承顺位上退下来，需要的是——对彭哥列构成危害。

“我明白了。”  
在这一次纲吉领悟得很快。举起手臂，他凝神注视着那古老的徽章，如果说这家族先人的灵气仍然保护着它，那么它应该听得懂流着同样血脉的自己的心声吧。  
“如果我成为彭哥列十代——”

他目不转睛地看进去，看进那簇因为自己而点燃的干凈橙色里去。

“——我会用自己的方式，毁灭彭哥列。”

火焰突然飞溅开，好像沸油里落进了水。他吓了一跳，但它只是昙花一现，接着便像失去了支持似的袅袅熄灭了。Reborn轻轻“喔”了一声。  
“放弃继承权什么的，恐怕十个世代里彭哥列也只出了你这么一个。”他伸手过去在纲吉头顶揉了一把，力道有些大，原继承者在地上摇晃起来。  
“这、这样就可以了吧？”纲吉不大放心地问。对方终于点头。  
“看来是一切顺利。”  
转向其余几人，Reborn补充道：  
“守护者候补原本是与同顺位的大空候补相匹配的……不过，如果有人不想就此放弃守护者资格，也可以留——”  
他没有说完，因为狱寺和山本已经走到了他的面前，准备接过指环。  
在身经百战的杀手他看来，眼前的这些毛头小子仍然都是孩子。抗拒黑手党仿佛是抗拒长大，虽然后者并不可能，前者却颇带有理想主义色彩。以同样的方式岚和雨的火色相继湮灭，从那些年轻的眼神里只看得到坚持和如释重负，没有惋惜——Reborn在心底暗自喟叹。  
“你呢？也弃权？”  
朝云雀随意似的抛去一个问句。不指望这家伙会答应成为彭哥列的人，他应当是最讨厌束缚的类型了吧……然而下一秒男人突然愣住。

云雀他，没有伸过手来。

——『心思』—→

“学长……？”  
难道这个人——愿意成为黑手党的吗？！

对云雀的选择同样感到大出所料，纲吉提醒地又问了一遍。对方显然听得真切，却依旧没有行动的意思。一时间大家都有些骚动，狱寺看上去想说什么，山本把手搭上他左肩制止了他。云雀没有做任何解释。  
也许是怀抱野心，也许是另有所图，但他显然并非害怕在背后被戳脊梁骨的类型，别人如何议论都无所谓。从那个毫无动摇的表情看，云雀恭弥早已做好决定。  
“……好吧。”Reborn把大空指环放回一个里衬丝绒的盒子里。“虽说你们放弃继承权，有朝一日没准还会希望能重新戴上这玩意。”盒子在男人手里晃了两下。“在第十代正式继位之前，一切仍有变动的可能。之后还要看指环是否选择XANXAS了。——那边的，出来吧？”  
伴随着声音，周围的树丛一阵瑟瑟作响。纲吉吓得连忙退开几步，狱寺迅速掏出了兜里的炸/baidu/弹，但Reborn只是不以为然地摆摆手。“刚才的一切都看清了的吗。接下来还有要拜托你们转达的事情……杀人鲛和开膛王子。”  
斯夸罗站直身子。出于保密考虑，他这次没有大吼大叫，贝尔碎碎地笑着站在他身边。  
“那就快点，垃圾。”  
狱寺看上去很想立刻扑过去揍他，不过对于他们刚才的话沢田纲吉似乎并没有真正放在心上。终于能摆脱一直以来的沉重心理负担，纲吉感到一阵由衷的放松。门外顾问几人最后交换了一个眼神，一直沉默不语的拉尔和可乐尼洛悉悉簌簌背起武器。  
“那么，还有什么问题吗——”

“白兰和入江正一。你们认识这两人么？”

突然间云雀说道。  
现场顿时静下来，害怕节外生枝的沢田重又露出担心的模样，因为他在几个彭哥列成员脸上看到了某种突然凝固的神色。Reborn眉梢一挑带出玩味目光。“……入江正一没听说过。白兰倒——怎么了？”他回问过去。  
“先答复我的问题。”云雀嗓音沉稳。“白兰是黑手党么？”  
“……听名字的话，和新家族密鲁菲奥雷的首领是一样的。但它们的组织是个谜，迄今为止谁也没见过这个人。”

很难说那是怎样的表情，类似于射覆游戏猜中的时刻。云雀看上去既不是为此而高兴也不是忧虑，许久缓缓吐息。  
“白兰就在并盛。——以Interpol警监的身份。”

“这倒是个新情报。”  
如果的确是以此为名义潜入这座城镇的话，目标恐怕是袭取彭哥列戒指。对于各种突发情况都有预先考虑，门外顾问朝站在一边的迪诺使了个眼色，加百罗涅随身拿出了另外两个一模一样的盒子。  
“为了保险起见。”他把自己手里那个盒子也递给迪诺，三者并在一起难分真伪。男人朝目瞪口呆的沢田纲吉回过头：“真的戒指将由我们门外顾问护送回意大利，Varia随后再离开并盛。另外两枚冒牌货作为迷惑的假象，先分别交给迪诺和Xanxas拿着——没关系，”发现狱寺隼人皱眉想表示异议，Reborn坦然道。“一旦面对外敌，暗杀部队也能以彭哥列利益为上的，不会为这种安排内讧。”  
斯夸罗嘁了一声。“跟你们这样的垃圾不同，我们可是相当看重家族的。”  
讽刺意味明显，沢田默默垂下了头。他的选择，对并盛的同伴来说也许是担当，但对彭哥列来说也许是在逃避责任。不过，现在再讲什么都无益了吧。

——『分散』—→

“走了。”  
按照任务分配，众人在逐渐亮起来的晨光中分头行动。Varia拿了一盒戒指离开，门外顾问三枪手则沿着通往山间的方向走去，Reborn临走前简单地和沢田纲吉告别。  
“很多年前、被委派来培养你的时候，我就想到可能有这么一天。”削瘦的青年站在他面前局促地摸着自己的栗色短发，看见这情景男人忽然心生感慨——为守护而生的坚定和勇气，即使如今走向另一个极端，那也仍然是彭哥列所赞赏的宝贵资质。“敢拒绝本大爷当家庭教师的，你小子也是头一名，虽然那时候你只有十几岁。呵……好自为之吧！”  
纲吉心口一阵发热，忍住莫名的难过拼命点头。男人的手掌又一次拍在他头顶上，Reborn目光越过他望向云雀，笑容里的静观其变之意不言自明。  
“那么，保持联系，十代云守候补。”

鉴于白兰一方的图谋尚不能确定，分头行动的每一组都需要保持警惕和战力以防止袭击。迪诺穿过狱寺和山本身边，他们为了保证纲吉的安全正等着和他一起回去。狱寺撞见他的目光飘过来，欲言又止。  
“你说我吗？已经没关系了。”金发男人伸出手臂，在狱寺面前爽快地挥了挥。“还是好好处理你们自己的事吧～”  
他走到另一个岔路的方向，云雀在他前面。

重上林间路之后有好一阵，黑发青年走得很快，迪诺不得不加快脚步才能跟上他。在那次宾馆火灾的现场，他与云雀有一面之缘，那时候就意识到这个人可能是传说中并盛最强的云雀家，后来果不其然。不过，看上去真的不好相处。  
“吶，云雀……恭弥？”  
他试探道。“那天在现场，我碰见的医生，就是留着奇怪发型的那位……你们很熟吧？”  
“……”  
几分钟过去，迪诺以为自己的问题被忽视了，正不知如何启发下句，听见云雀头也不回道：“很烦人的家伙……我的搭档。”  
“诶——”没有想到他会这样回答，加百罗涅首领稍稍有些吃惊。“那，对于他的情况你很清楚吗？”  
要说清楚，在一起过了快十年应该可以这么讲吧。无论从个人隐私，还是以刑警的职业敏感，云雀都觉得这问题有些令人不适。“怎么？”  
“呃、别介意，我没有打探的意思……我是想说，那一天在他旁边见习的那个毒舌的少年——不晓得你知不知情——那孩子，恐怕是Varia的人。”

云雀的瞳孔紧缩了一下。  
在骸的身边？！

迪诺继续说着，草丛在他们脚下凌乱披散。“那时我就觉得有点可疑，因为火灾时我和Varia正在宾馆里，我试图劝说他们……他们没有云守，而雾属性也并不在场……但并盛医院也有彭哥列的夏马尔安插在那里，如果那个少年是Varia的雾，应该早就被夏马尔发现上报才对……啊啊，总之是奇怪……”  
他没有注意到，云雀恭弥的手指正越攥越紧。  
这就是斯夸罗当初说的无处不在的“网”……在周围的人群里隐藏着的黑手党，于一连串事件中才逐渐浮现。这就是早已染黑的并盛么……  
“不过现在也不用担心什么了，反正Varia已经向沢田停战啦——”  
“喂。”云雀打断他。他们已经出了树林，穿过黑曜的边界并盛就近在眼前。“你为什么要跟我讲这些？”  
迪诺愣了愣，转过来的人双眸澄澈而又压抑着内里奔涌的湍流。他第一次正面对上这样的眼睛，虽然一直以灿烂温和示人，但加百罗涅在那一刻忽然意识到，作为黑手党的心机与盘算已经让自己离这样的清流太远。  
他有一丝慌乱，不过笑容一贯稳定。“因为你看上去很关心那个人——他叫六道骸吧？”云雀不动声色，迪诺继续说：“本部和Varia，如果都在并盛医院有内线的话，应当不会是平白无故的——至于为什么我就不清楚了。”  
“……接下来要做什么？”  
“我吗？保护这个咯。”迪诺用手肘碰碰衣襟，那里面装着彭哥列指环仿制品的盒子正贴在他小腹一侧。在他们后面，前来接应的几个加百罗涅部下正在靠近。  
“不出意外的话，等一切尘埃落定我就回意大利。黑手党就是这样，我所做的一切都只是为了我自己的家族而已。”

——『等待者』—→

推开前门时天已大亮。这一天一夜简直太漫长了，让人难以相信并盛体育馆的大火只是在十几个小时之前。  
云雀深深吸了一口气又呼出来，坐到玄关闭上眼睛。墙上时钟慢悠悠滴答着，安静下来的氛围使他顿时觉得太阳穴阵阵疼痛，耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
就直接躺在这睡过去算了。  
他把手撑在木地板上，困倦汹涌地席卷而来。直到屋子里什么细微的响动让他重新强迫自己支起眼皮。厨房里传来细弱的讲话声，云雀脱掉鞋子穿过客厅，库洛姆•髑髅正睡在沙发上，身上盖着一条薄毯。他没惊动她，走到厨房门外。  
“死鸟，别吵！！”

骸的嗓音压得低低的，故作恐吓却听来全无威严。

云雀把手放在拉门上，他忽然感到很累。很累很累。比起受伤回来、被骸架到手术台上那天，如今这种疲惫更加势不可挡——『沢田纲吉是纵火案的嫌疑人，必须逮捕。』从那句话开始，他知道自己对骸说谎了……不是因为工作上的保密，也不是因为个性别扭，而是处心积虑地、目的明确地，对骸说谎了……  
他真的不擅长隐瞒。但骸对这一切缄口不言地接受，他知道那是为什么。  
“再叫唤我就拿你来做解剖！！开膛破肚做成标本哦——”  
“哇哦，你要把谁开膛破肚？”  
拉开门的一瞬间，骸手里的果皮刀还在云豆面前威胁性地挥舞，不过小黄鸟似乎并没有理睬他的意思。一人一鸟同时看见了门口的云雀，云豆欢叫一声飞落到他头上，而骸直起身，腰扎围裙左手还攥着削到一半的马铃薯。然后凤梨头青年双脚啪地并拢，不太标准地行了个礼，向他递过与往常无异的微笑。  
“哦呀～长官，您回来啦？”

——『傍』—→

“下次请叫我模范老公，优秀家长，业余宠物驯养员六道骸先生。”  
“你在搞笑？”  
“喂喂这分明是牢骚好不好……第几次啦？这是第几次啦？虽然俗话说一个成功的男人背后总有一个等得团团转的男人——”  
“我可不要什么背后灵。”  
“但人家喜欢背后式嘛。”他躲过云雀的手刀攻击，一边挽起袖子。“刚才的定语还要加上‘云雀恭弥后援团兼后勤课长’才对。Kufufu……想吃什么？”  
“……想睡。”  
“‘想睡’是不能用来吃的……”骸吐槽着抬头重新望向云雀，后者靠上洗手池边沿，墨色的发丝像是沾着凉凉的露水，一绺绺柔顺地垂落在额前。他忍不住抬手去碰，结果还没有摸到云雀就忽悠一下倒了过来。  
“哇！恭恭恭恭弥？”  
呼吸匀称、体温正常、外伤也没有——年轻的医生下意识就做了初步判断，随即发现自己被抱得更紧了。“怎么了?”他轻轻拍了拍云雀的后背。  
“你，也是一夜没睡吧。”  
“……诶呀，被看出来了？”  
骸的手顿了一顿，然后滑过去拢成一个圈，他们就像两只套在一起的无解圆环。  
“和你半斤八两嘛。”

“库洛姆从昨晚就一直在担心，等在客厅都不肯去睡…所以说沢田纲吉的事怎样？逮捕？”  
云雀的头仍然埋在他颈间，声音像是直接穿过骨骼透进来的，嗡嗡地。“暂时假释，先让他回去了。”  
“kufufu，我就说我的直觉没错——”  
“我并没讲他是无罪的。”云雀截断他的自满，听对方的笑声呛在一半。  
“这样……啊……”  
看不见彼此的眼睛，是一样的黯淡而挣扎。两个人无声拥抱，读心术并不存在因而只有体温互相融通。欺骗撂着欺骗像搭积木，距离最近的人也最能听得清那坍塌的巨响，但为什么他们仍然选择了这样的路——  
『可能是因为我喜欢他？』  
那一年在医院的长廊上，少年骸如是说过。  
『很烦人的家伙……我的搭档。』  
省略了那家伙所自负的长串修饰语，云雀的定义是这样。他现在抱着的，就是他最牢不可破的网。  
他们从来没有想过要去相信对方所有的言语或行动，相信的只是心的方向。

“……所以说早餐究竟要吃什么？！”

——『几天后』—→

“劳驾啦，还专门送我到机场来。”  
站在候机大厅，白兰悠闲地四顾着。“在并盛的时间虽然短，还是很喜欢吶。希望有机会能再来……于是请加油结案，云雀警官。”  
对面的人凤眸一如平湖，看不出内心活动。还有半小时左右，白兰将离开并盛回Interpol复命。在这几天内什么也没有发生，真彭哥列指环已经被门外顾问带回意大利，现在只等白兰一走，和彭哥列指环有关的危险终于就要宣告消弭。  
只是，对于这个家伙究竟是为何要特地跑到并盛来，依旧无法知道。云雀隐隐觉得这有些令人在意，但眼见白兰毫无破绽，监视他直到他登上飞机是目前唯一的选择。  
“哦对了，还有小正的事……就拜托骸君啦。”  
云雀点了一下头表示知道，视线仍然密切注意着周围的一切动静。入江正一由于突发胃炎，在NK联合医院接受治疗，因而耽搁了行程。骸私下告诉他，入江的病情真实，能排除是借口的可能性。

“沢田君……”  
开门的时候女孩露出掩着惊喜的表情，恬淡一笑让纲吉把事先练习好的话全都忘了个一干二凈。原本是来希望明天能约她出去的，果然还是讲不出口啊。  
“骸和云雀学长都不在啊？”  
“嗯，骸大人说今天下午有一个手术。”和之前的晚上有些相像，这个家里依然弥漫着暖暖的香气，叫人忍不住就蹑手蹑脚像害怕碰碎了什么。不过比起上次来，心情已经是完全不同了。等黑手党们都平安无事出了并盛，日子就终于能再回到正轨来了。  
姑娘把他让进餐厅，她今天穿着一件白紫短裙，走动时如同风中摆动的牵牛花。  
诶不对——我在盯哪里……  
有点心虚地赶忙挪开视线，纲吉挠了挠脸颊。“那、那个，其实我今天是——”他看见髑髅朝他探寻地转过脸来，又噎住。  
“嗯就是……”  
“对了。”她想起什么似的，闪身跑回厨房，拿了个布袋子出来。“沢田君，骸大人吩咐过我，如果你来了就让你今晚留下来吃饭。他说他和云雀先生也会回来。”  
……骸你想得真是滴水不漏。纲吉听见自己脑海里传来泡泡破灭的声音。  
“所以能不能……请你帮忙去买些食材？四人份的话，现在稍微有点不够。”  
他暗暗叹气，不过被女生拜托总是令人开心的。接过了库洛姆手里的购物袋，他看着她撕下便条纸写着清单。“唔，我马上就回来。”

前门吱呀转开，快步穿过院落时他看见满园翠绿摇曳，葱茏生长的山茶如今已经和纲吉熟络起来，在金红的夕阳里枝桠招摇生姿。青年冲它们不自觉地微笑，心情也一阵轻盈。  
“这就结束了呢。”

时钟正走向又一个十八点。

——『手术室』—→

“虽说通过手术根治是不错…真是，你怎么把自己搞成这个样子的啊入江君。”  
“抱歉……”躺在手术台上的人勉为其难地向他笑了笑，助手在旁边走来走去。“这次真的给你添麻烦了。”  
“kufufu。不耽误我回去吃晚饭就算省了最大的麻烦。”戴上口罩还这样笑着的六道骸实在让人觉得诡异，不过入江也没有要求换人的权利。去掉眼镜，骸的表情看上去模模糊糊的，于是他干脆闭上眼睛。  
“准备麻醉。”骸说，看了一眼表。已经到了六点，白兰的飞机应该起飞了。

——『机场』—→

“替我向骸君问好哦。告诉小正不用太想我，养好了再回来不迟。那么，再见了云雀君～～”  
白兰走上登机的阶梯，到达舱门前时还回头笑着冲他挥了挥手。有一瞬间云雀产生了似曾相识的感觉，但没等他回想起在哪里见过，白兰已经钻进了飞机。  
升空的巨大轰鸣盖过了其它一切，他在狂风里站了一阵，直到飞机变成一个小点，这才意识到手机已经在衣袋里震动了半天。拿出看时，屏幕上是门外顾问的号码。

“云守，有件事要告诉你……”  
电话里传来的嗓音如此不真实，难以置信的消息攫住了他的呼吸，风声穿过指尖，云雀觉得脊背逐渐冰冷。  
“……你说什么——”

玄关咔嗒一响，转又归于寂静。脚步声慢慢接近了厨房，正在淘洗的库洛姆有些奇怪地回过身来。  
“沢田君好快，是忘记带钱了吗——诶？”

在她手里的碗掉落到地板上摔得粉碎时，云雀恭弥正匆匆穿过机场大厅，六道骸正站在手术台前，沢田纲吉正走出便利店的玻璃门，怀着紧张和久违的安慰猜想四个人的晚餐。无知的余晖笼罩并盛町最后的宁静，十分钟之后，这里的人们看见了原以为不会再有的、第五次的冲天烈焰。

注：远日点—当行星带着我们一起转到距光和热最遥远的时间……

============================================================

沢田纲吉在路上跌跌撞撞地疯跑。

“不、别……求你……求求你们……”  
为什么天黑得这样快。  
只是一下子而已，眼前的路都看不清了。  
在这漆黑的漆黑的并盛町只有一个地方在发光。  
像通红的、喷射着烟气的地狱一样。  
那是他的  
他的  
他的  
她的

他们的……家啊。

Chapter11. 流れ星

“封锁现场，发现可疑的人立刻扣下！！消防还要多长时间到？”  
车还没有停稳云雀已经跳了下去，嗓音压制着阵脚下的狂澜。草壁一边拿起对讲机一边迅速瞥一眼手表。  
“三分钟之内。”  
“情况怎样？”  
附近的巡警喘着气跑到他面前。“刚才已经发生了一次小爆炸，恐怕是厨房火灾又引起了天然气的……”  
天然气？！  
火浪肆无忌惮在他们面前猖狂招摇，噼噼啪啪的声音和四周人群的嘈杂混作一片令人恐惧的不祥响动。草壁看见一抹罕见的悚然正出现在云雀脸上，知道情况已经非常危险。  
“马上通知管理局切断这个街区的全部闸门。哲，取消封锁——尽一切可能疏散！！！”

但就在喊出这句的时候，他看见有谁正从四散的人群中间逆流穿过，像一支箭，不顾一切地射向被火包围的房间。  
“沢田!!回——”  
青年没有停下脚步。大门扭曲着轰然陷落，在纲吉冲上前阶的一剎那他们看到那是因绝望而近于狂乱的表情——火。烧不完的火席卷过他的生命，接连袭去他所有的珍重，留下一片焦土，连何为伤痛也再辨识不得。

她，唯有她，  
没有任何任何  
一丁点罪孽。  
如果白璧也一定要付诸火炼，如果连我也没办法替下她，那  
至少……让我们一起、碎裂

“那个混蛋……”  
心里暗骂一声，云雀抽出了拐子，草壁和其它警员惊愕地望着他的背影。“快走。”他加重语气，头发在灼烫的风里飘扬，“所有人都撤到安全范围之外，别让我再看见第二个白痴……别让我重复第二遍。”

——『弃』—→

“库洛姆！！！！回答我——”  
呛人的浓烟在眼前蔓延，地板下似乎有巨兽正在蠢蠢欲动，摇撼一切。时不时有燃尽的什物把残骸掉在他身边，房子里远近的焚烧声破碎声接连不断，沢田纲吉分不清自己是活着还是已经死了。噼噼啪啪的火星溅到了他的身上，像一阵狂笑，正扑过来，攫住新的牺牲品，要将他扯进化为鬼魅的青烟。  
“库洛姆……”  
皮肤开始灼痛，嗓子眼呛得哽咽。硬生生撞开变形的门扇，他逐渐模糊的视线在已经面目全非的房间里怀着恐惧逡巡。半小时前那个叫髑髅的姑娘就站在这里微笑，像一朵绵白的云。  
没有……没有——她在哪儿……  
也许她临时离开了，和他一样；也许她自己逃了出去，现在正在疏散的人流里……混乱的假设在纲吉脑子里转成一团，顾不得身后的通路正被更旺盛的火焰蚕食，他磕绊着咳嗽着，一直朝深处摸索过去……他必须确认所有的角落都没有她的影子——  
走廊在影影绰绰的金红色里融化。  
“沢田纲吉——”  
隐约而迢远，仿佛有人在喊。  
没有……又一个房间是空的……  
楼梯远远伫立在走廊的尽头，木质扶手燃起一道倾斜的叫人心碎的亮光，支撑的铁条迸成蛇一样的形状。那上面通向阁楼，下面是地下室……锁着？  
“沢田纲吉！！！”喊声近了些。  
他朝走廊方向伸过手去……

“你●给我清醒一点！！！！！！”

窗扇大力爆裂开来。什么人一跃而进，三两步翻滚过房间地板。他猛然发现自己已经进入了火场的中心，无数高温的火舌正朝他包围、嘶嘶地吐着信子开始攻击。然而一只手攥住了他的后颈，冰冷得几乎和烫人同样。云雀恭弥难得爆出一句带脏字的话，黑发青年通身像散发着震慑一切的寒气，脸色铁青，而瞳孔里是盛怒的模样。  
“滚出去！！快！！！！！”

“学长——！学长……库洛姆她、她还——……云雀学长！！！！！”

凌空跌出去的时候尖锐的玻璃碴划伤了脊背，清晰的疼痛让纲吉再也控制不了歇斯底里的情绪。但随后而出的云雀死死钳着他，传递过来的力道大得恐怖。  
“你要丢下她不管吗！！她可能就在那里啊！！回答我——回答我云雀恭弥！！！！！！”  
朝面前的男人吼过去，挣扎着站起却又被云雀用力一搡，他再次跌倒，干枯凌乱的山茶花枝簌簌割在他脸上，发皱的焦脆的花瓣碎在热风里。云雀没有回答他……来不及了……更大的天然气爆炸开始了。烟云腾空而起，闷雷似的轰响晃动了并盛的地面。天旋地转。他们没看见排水道口的金属盖接连嘣上半空，没看见柏油路瞬间蜿蜒开裂缝，也没看见疾驰而来的NK医院救护车上六道骸仿佛永远失去了血色的表情……而他们刚脱离几秒钟的房子像被看不见的地震波抓进手心，就在他们的眼前，连同楼梯一侧在内、房屋的半边结构……全部……坍塌……坍塌进一道刺眼绽放的光芒中。

——『余烬』—→

云雀恭弥永远也不愿再回忆那一天发生过的事情。在这一点上，和他一样的至少还有两个人。沢田纲吉在随后的消防搜救中仍然是第一个进去的。他从没有想过，自己第一次抱起她，会是在这样的时间和地点……地下室在第二回爆炸中被塌下来的房梁砸开了，库洛姆就在下面，她的血染红了身上的白紫色裙裳。

褐发青年掀开压在通道口的水泥板那一刻就掉了眼泪。

人群正从四面八方聚集过来，凶手无从了定。死寂中他们看谁颤抖着把女孩子抬上白色的车，对讲机里讲出的事实破碎而触目惊心。警笛消防笛急救笛响得徒然尖锐刺耳，骸什么也听不见，他不看云雀，也不看沢田，他不再看任何人。飞来横祸摧毁了之前的全部侥幸，灾难的掌纹开始延长，他手心冰冷彻骨。  
“库洛姆……”  
他在颠簸中温柔握住她无知觉垂落的一只手，贴到自己脸颊。他喃喃重复了一遍这名字，又俯过身去在她耳边唤出“凪”，一如多年之前面对那个初来乍到怯生生如幼猫的小姑娘。但这次她不再回应。  
他再轻轻喊，五指收紧，喉结颤抖，眸子里一点点有了疯狂的颜色。  
直到担架车冲到手术室门口，夏马尔伸手阻拦，骸仍然不看他，有人上去劝，几乎变成扭打的姿势。骸说让我进去，让我来动刀，你们别碰我的库洛姆，她已经受够了受够了……但夏马尔几乎拼出了所有的力气，怒吼声震得整条走廊都响起来。

“——连起码的冷静都没有的家伙，别进手术室！！！混蛋小子你给我象样一点！！！”  
男人奋臂一挥，把愣住的骸推开了。

“血浆配样，插管和吸引器准备！！”穿白衣的医生护士在周围匆匆来去，骸一个人站在走廊中间，忽然觉得一切都怪诞而陌生。弗兰应了一声跑进集中治疗间，穿过他身边的时候目光默然滑过，夏马尔的声音仍然响着。  
“颅内部分我来做，检查尽量快！！”

墙上指示灯亮起，门合上了。

他站在那里许久一动不动。沢田靠在墙边一直捂着脸，长廊安静下来，只听见彼此的呼吸声。云雀还在处理现场……他永远关心的都是他的并盛……  
骸笑了一下。很难看的那种。  
转过身走向楼梯，他的脚步在光滑的地板上哒哒回荡，弹在墙壁上，又从天花板上折回来，犹如凿冰之声。穿过门诊部时山本武和狱寺隼人正从外面奔跑着进来，但他们谁也没敢和他搭话。他继续走，越过两楼之间的回廊，进入住院部，长长的黑影停在了那扇门上……房间号1001。

“啊，骸君……？”  
入江从枕头上有些虚弱地朝他转过脸，发白的嘴角向上动了动。  
“下午的手术，谢谢了……我——”

“告诉我白兰在哪。现在，马上。”

——『矛盾』—→

“告诉我白兰在哪。”  
骸又重复了一遍。入江看到他眼神不同往常，禁不住吃了一惊。  
“白兰大人？不是已经坐飞机回意大利——”  
“告诉我。”

句尾被简短地冷冷掐断，碧绿的瞳仁在有些朦胧的视域中和海蓝色相对，从后者中入江正一觉出了即将高啸的波涛汹涌。骸步步逼近床边，盯着他无辜而紧张的脸色。  
嘴里有些干涩。也有些苦。  
“……白兰大人确实回了意大利。云雀君不是去机场了吗？”  
“那是为了绊住我们所设下的骗局。”  
“骸君你在说什——”  
骸的手指放在了入江胳膊上。待人接物曾经的微笑与风度荡然无存，取而代之，鬼一样可怕的暴戾正在那张脸后面无声酝酿。病榻上的人忍不住哆嗦了一下，而那只手却收得更紧。  
“说实话！！！！”

到达医院，听见护士尖叫时云雀恭弥正走到两楼之间的长廊。马上意识到六道骸可能做的事情，他加快脚步。转过转角时有什么东西发出摔落破裂的脆响，病房门敞开着，几个值班的护士站在门口谁也不敢进去，脸上清一色不敢相信的惊吓表情。  
“让开。”  
他低低说一句，三两步冲进了房门。

入江在流血。刚刚缝合不久的腹部的伤口无法承受剧烈动作，衣衫已经渗出一片殷红，青年被硬从床上拖了下来，半跪在地上，衣领和头发仍然被骸扯在指缝里。输液架翻倒在地上，病人的手背因为针头的抽甩而划出一道血痕，输液袋被粗暴地踩在脚下。  
“我不知道……”  
骸把他向上又拎起一些，手腕掐得更紧，入江几乎要窒息，牙缝里忍着剧痛的呻吟。  
“真的……唔……”  
“拿你来作挡箭牌丢到我面前，这已经是第二次了……真是好上司啊……”骸神经质地嗤笑一声，一个施力把对方狠狠撞在床头柜上。“在体育场那时我为什么没把你直接扔下楼梯去，好让他冲着我来！！！有本事只会偷偷摸摸欺负女人，是吧？——给我说话！！！！！！”  
云雀从没有见过骸露出那样的表情，即使是多年前在黑曜初遇时也没有……那是因为怒火和怨恨而濒临决堤的模样，他正被千钧重量也拉不回的狂气侵蚀着。仿佛深渊当前，这个人总是本能地拒绝救命稻草，一切撞到面前来的东西，他都会拖进谷底。  
“不知道……我不知道！！”腥味涌了上来，入江一阵头晕眼花，呼吸也乱了起来但他还是咬紧了嘴唇。云雀抢上去。

“骸！放手！！”他声音低沉，攥住骸抖动的手腕。

骸不理会他，视线动荡但仍死钉在入江身上，“等他先把白兰的阴谋说出来。”

“六道骸！！！”云雀吼道。

“你让开！！！”骸吼回去，眉间多出一道新的怨忿。“别再袒护凶手了……云雀恭弥！！！！！”

入江猛烈咳嗽起来，衣服前心差不多被血浸透了，他喘息着用手按住伤口。骸仍没有松开的意思，云雀发白的指节握得格格作响，像一张盾横插到两人之间。交叉的力量僵持在一起几乎变成一场对抗，一瞬间入江以为云雀掏出了枪或者拐子之类，但就在骸被迫放开了攥住他领口的那只手的同时差不多是下意识地、在狂怒当中，手肘向外用力一推而他的掌风随之扇过去……在场的人谁也没看真切，只听啪地一声，云雀的身子趔趄了一下，然后嘴角慢慢流下了血丝。

入江正一吓得愣住了，骸的手还举在半空，同样是僵住的表情，但里面开始有了些许冷却的气息。云雀重新站定身子，略凌乱的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。黑发青年静静地站在那里，制服外套上尚沾染着灾难现场的划痕和火灰颜色，他抬起手默默抹掉唇角的血，骸看见那袖口还残留有烧焦的断线。血在腮上画出一道暗红，骸留下的掌印仿佛给这一切奔忙疲倦悲伤隐忍增添以无谓和荒谬的论断……许久云雀抬起头来，蓝灰眸子依然是清凉的。也无风雨也无晴。

“……这样，你满意了？”

他望着骸。脊梁仍旧直挺，暗色的布料包裹所有辛酸柔软。  
“满意了的话就从这里出去。”

该说什么。  
该做什么。  
又能怎么样呢。  
比起看到家里的废墟那一刻，比起被赶出手术室的那一刻，都没有如此多、如此多的感情同时涌流上来，七味五味，搅成一片。

骸现在，突然非常非常想哭。

——『痛』—→

“右眼保不住了。其它部位有些轻微内伤，但目前生命体征总算暂时稳定……先观察一段吧。”  
夏马尔摘掉口罩。手术持续进行了十多个小时，他眼睛里有血丝。沢田纲吉听完最后一句膝盖就软了下去，狱寺连忙去扶他。云雀和骸一人一边靠在走廊的左右墙上，彼此视线短暂地交错了一下，骸阖上眼帘，半天才顺出一口气。  
担架车喀拉拉地推出来了，几个人赶快围过去，看见女孩子眼睛上蒙着大块的白纱布，她的脸色几乎和纱布一个样，人显得越发瘦弱。纲吉嘴唇发颤，骸的手指搭在担架发凉的边沿上，但他们都一句话也说不出，像是害怕把她吵醒。  
云雀一直站在墙边没有动。脸颊上，仍然火辣辣地疼着。

现在已经是第二天的清晨了。

早在一开始就告诉过你，被卷进来的后果很可能是跟着遭殃。你说你知道，但真的被拉下水之后你还会这么想吗？还会觉得高兴吗，还不后悔吗？至少前者，是不可能的吧。我不会改变自己的做法和决定，也没希望过你为我改变自己。被称作搭档，或者情人，但那和家人永远不等价，天平总会随着时间地点而倾斜，这我毫不奇怪。把人的性命从死神手里抢回来，那样的力量你我或许拥有。但是能给一个人幸福的力量……还远远，不够。

——『下落』—→

“……”  
纲吉从手掌中有些困难地仰起脸，眼皮有些微红肿。云雀把一个盒子放在了他旁边的空椅子上。  
是附近超市的快餐。

“你的。”  
“……学长呢？”他有些发沙地问一句。云雀向后靠在椅背，手放上交迭的膝盖。  
“吃过了。”

他迟疑许久还是拿起便当盒，打开时热腾腾的蒸气立刻扑进眼睛。守在监护室门外时间就像停滞，他的大脑也停止转动，这时才觉出浑身都已经乏力。捏起筷子低下头，想起髑髅在六道家的饭厅里纤手调羹的柔顺模样，又禁不住鼻酸，他害怕云雀看见，拼命忍着泪水。  
云雀并没有朝他看。  
饭菜难以下咽，什么都总是哽在喉咙眼。纲吉呼着气用力吞着，一边机械地把饭不停塞进嘴里。云守坐在那里像是塑像，纲吉以为他出神，但很快听到了他真正要说的话。

“在机场监视白兰离开之后，我接到了意大利那边的电话。——门外顾问护送回去的彭哥列戒指，是假的。”

扒饭的动作慢了慢，纲吉低低咳着呛了两口。但他没有转过脸也没有说话，仍然继续吃便当里的东西。许久，前继承人说道：  
“彭哥列什么的……要是没有该多好。”  
声音麻木冷寂，虽然如此也仍藏不住底下的怨怼之意。沢田不是烈性子的人，即使在这样的情况面前，他也不至随意选择泄愤的对象、乃至把感情升级为仇恨。所以这个人才得到过戒指的青睐——即使那份器重让人难以负担得起。

“然后呢，学长是要我做什么事吗。”  
盖上盒盖，纲吉缓缓出了口气。说实话他现在对云雀恭弥那种公事公办的语调有一点点不满，就算觉得无奈，但又实在生不起气。不知道骸对此是什么感觉，纲吉暗想。云雀终于转过眼睛。  
“Reborn联系过加百罗涅和Xanxas，两人当初拿到的就是作为迷惑用的假戒指，现在也仍然确定是假的。但至少在你取消自己的继承资格时，那戒指还是真货。现在除了白兰方面的可能性，中间哪个环节出了问题……只能从当时在场的人、以及知情的相关人来考虑排查。”  
“是说有可能有内奸？”  
“……是的。”

这个结论让两人都沉默了。然后纲吉又问道：“白兰没有可能吗？他应该嫌疑最大吧。”

“Interpol确实只有两人到达并盛，白兰和入江正一。昨天是我眼看着那家伙上飞机的……并盛每天出入境的外国籍人口，风纪委员会都有掌握，最近就只有Varia、加百罗涅家族一行和门外顾问相关人员，而且都是专机。”  
“竟然是这样——Reborn怎么说？”  
“三天后召集目前身在并盛的所有关涉人。所有知道彭哥列戒指存在的人。”  
纲吉显得很惊讶。“骸和库洛姆呢？”他声音发尖，“我也让他们试过戒指——但他们一点也不知情……还是说，都已经这样了学长你还是连他们也要算作嫌疑人？！”  
他指了指身后的监护室方向。云雀视线没有因此而动摇。  
“当时指环没有出现反应吧？”  
“所以说——”  
“你知不知道雾的特长是什么。雾守直到现在都没出现，不是吗。”  
“学长，你这是不相信他们的意思？”  
“我没有这么说。但是沢田纲吉，我比你更了解六道骸。”

“……表面的话，仍以纵火案调查的名义。”看见纲吉黯然点头，他继续道，“扰乱风纪的家伙我是绝不会饶恕的——沢田纲吉，你应该明白这并不仅仅是名目。”  
“我明白。犯过的错，我们会自己承担。”  
纲吉并没有退缩。过一阵却又露出哀伤的表情。

“……去陪着骸吧。学长，他更需要你在。”

——『台风眼』—→

躺在这个角度，居然能看得见天空。  
是那么蓝啊——几乎要让人产生幻觉了。  
近，实际上又如此之远。

骸遮住眼睛。人真的是脆弱的生物，一个夜晚，一场变故，全身的骨架都像生锈了一般，动弹起来就四处挤出疼痛的声音。灰尘在明亮成束的光线里浮游，烧焦的气味已差不多散去，而熏黑的断壁仍垂立在四周，他产生一个感觉，就好象提前躺进了自己的墓穴。  
他又把手拿开，阳光正好笼罩在脸上，眼睑内看见一片血红。像无影灯照射手术台，事实上他躺着的位置也正是从前地下室的手术台，这是家里——当然，现在已经不是了。

六道家的花园烧得一片凄惨，女孩栽培过的植株全都化为木灰。废墟四周围着『立入禁止』的牌子和阻拦线，谁也不会到这里来。  
除了……谁轻轻落地的声音，谁走近的脚步，阳光被谁挡住了。谁，还能有谁呢，只能是那个人吧……  
“恭弥，这样很冷。”  
他在暗影里仰面而卧，而对方亦没有让开的意思。骸慢慢、慢慢地睁开眼睛，像是准备了很久才做出这个动作。他的瞳孔里映出云雀，云雀眼睛里映出他湛蓝的双眸。

“……我就知道你知道我会来这里。”

这句话有些饶舌，重迭的意思搭建成一种互动，长期积累的。默契用在这时候还真是让人想长叹几声。  
他从那个简陋的台子上撑起身子仰望云雀恭弥，背景是一半蓝天一半断墙，一半装出的明媚一半真实的阴惨。云雀手里提着一个饭盒。脸颊微微有些浮肿——之前被他扇了耳光的那边。  
“还……疼吗？”  
骸听到自己声音都觉得有些陌生。伸手过去想碰碰他的脸，但云雀躲开了——然后把这动作转化成轻轻的摇头。  
于是骸又垂下手。  
头顶上，地面那边似乎有鸟在啁啾鸣叫。都没有树丛了它们落在哪里呢？  
他发现自己漫无边际地想着。然后又忽然想起，似乎已经很久——很久没有看见云雀笑过了。  
……久到让他心里蒙上一层灰。  
“怎么？”  
云雀把便当盒放在台子上骸的一旁。“午饭。”  
“……我不想吃。”  
“随你便。”

然后云雀坐到了手术台另一端，饭盒就那么摆在他俩中间。

“三天之后会召集纵火案的所有涉案人员。”  
过了半晌，他听见云雀说出这一句。骸勾了勾嘴角，没控制住语气里嘲讽的意思。  
“有进展？”  
“……到时候你就知道了。”

最后三天。  
最后三天——连你也、终于不得不回到十年前断裂的旧轨上。  
我的谎言到了保质期。费尽心力维持的，是对是错，都已经搞不清楚了……在那天到来之前，至少就这样走完剩下的路吧。

骸凝视他的脸，光影从头顶随着一分一秒从容转开。  
然后骸把手放到了装着便当的塑料袋上，拎起来，再松手。  
“喂！你——”  
云雀没来得及质问他的行为，盒子摔到地上的同时骸拉住了他的手臂，用力一扯，云雀跌过去，然后被骸一个翻身压在台子上。  
“唔……做什么……”  
“你知道的。”

用唇堵住云雀说不出口的话，不管真话还是假话，他只用力吻他。  
衬衫下摆被有些粗鲁地从腰间扯开，骸的手指细长跃动，流窜到哪里的皮肤都引起细小颤抖。云雀的喘息声逐渐明显，从头顶的地板裂口漏下来的阳光刺的睁不开眼。“你……”  
他想不出下句，朦朦胧胧地意识着便当里的饭好可惜。

“恭弥……恭、弥……”

骸如同困兽发出喑哑的呼唤，蓝发低垂，舌尖滑到云雀的心口，那里的跳动依旧清晰、诱惑而安稳。他回想起曾经抱着这个人的日日夜夜，数过的一根根硬骨，那是属于云雀恭弥特有的温度——『冷得烫手』，从他们相遇那年起就始终如一。  
六道骸的动作逐渐放慢，头埋在云雀胸前。索求的意味并不重，更像是……在取暖。

“那只白狐狸，我一定会把他揪出来。”  
“我说了指控白兰没有证据。”  
骸淡淡地笑，手指从背后搂紧自己的恋人。“不会没有办法的……”  
猛地用汗津津的手心扳起骸的下颌，云雀盯住他的眼。  
“你又想了什么乱来的事吧。”  
“乱来，这词应该还给你才对。Kufufu……”

“相信我。因为我也相信着恭弥啊。”骸的笑容似乎恢复了从前的神态，一阵阴霾飘到他们上空，正在追逐向西偏斜的太阳。“所以……算是合作行动？三天后，在你聚集疑犯的同时，由我来做一个小小的……测验。”

注：流星- 在经过大气层时，它从外壳开始燃烧。要想看到内核，也只有在烧尽的时刻吧。

=========================================================================

“那个云雀警官在询问伤者案发时的情况耶……”  
“好可怕哦，那姑娘才刚刚醒过来吧……”  
“就是就是！……”  
服务台的护士们窃窃私语，看见六道骸走过来，又会意而胆怯地归于沉默。男人走到台前。  
“楼上配给室的钥匙在吗？借一下。”  
骸的手指在桌面敲了敲，脸上微笑淡漠如水。  
的确，当初把案件资料交给白兰过目的，是云雀恭弥。在髑髅还可能被困在屋里的时候，强行命令撤退的，也是云雀恭弥。  
做法也许坦荡合理，却未免近于无情。  
骸先生，你是最有理由怨恨恭先生的——但同时也是最没有理由恨他的人。第五次火事后草壁曾私下对六道骸这样说道。那天，关于整个事件恭先生只对我讲了一句话——

“他说，‘连我都垮了的话，那家伙要怎么办。’”

Chapter12.银河

“就是说，你完全没看见来人的脸？”  
“嗯……但是……确实有好几个人——”  
感到髑髅身体的抖动透过手传来，纲吉担忧地俯视着她，把手握得紧了一些。云雀沉吟了一下，看看手表，说了声“今天先到这里”便转身准备离开病房。  
“云雀……先生……”  
姑娘孱弱的声音轻细地飘过来，在枕头上她扭头用仅有的左眼望着云雀的背影。

“……谢谢你。”她说。

可以看得清，男人的脚下出现了一个微小的摇晃。她在说谢谢……明明有资格把愤怒和悲痛向他们倾泻，但她却说，谢谢你。  
云雀没回身，许久点了一下头，然后加快脚步走了出去。髑髅露出略显疲倦的模样，鼻尖上沁出细汗，她仍然向房门的方向望着，不去看另一侧的纲吉。

“抱歉，给大家添麻烦了……纲吉君，我——”  
“别这样，可以吗？”纲吉打断了她，鼻息有些发颤。“被无条件地原谅，会让人更觉得难受的……”  
窗外天蓝如洗。  
“库洛姆，其实……那天晚上本来、有句话想对你说……现在我想补上。”

他等着她的目光回转过来。经历了大起大落之后，人会一下子成长很多，纲吉觉得那些忐忑的局促的不成形的字词，如今却都温顺地噙在口齿间，安静等待他一一吐露。

“……和我……交往好吗……”

夏马尔走进来的时候正撞见女孩子咬紧嘴唇点头，沢田纲吉脸颊上开始发热，一只手下意识挠着头顶的乱发。她呼吸起伏，像是努力压制着自己的感情，过几秒朝夏马尔的方向微微侧过脸，声音小心翼翼。  
“医生……”她的嘴角挂着掩不住的笑，眼角却慢慢蓄起了晶亮。“我……我现在……可以哭吗？”  
心里由不得一酸。男人做出头痛的模样揉了揉眉心。“都说了静养阶段需要情绪稳定。你小子怎么欺负人家啦？”  
然后他原地背过身走开，装作没看见两个年轻人紧紧握在一起的手。

——『备』—→

“果然是没留下正常意义上的证据啊。”  
骸托腮坐在自己办公桌后面晃悠，云雀抄着手靠在桌子对面沉思。“调查过街区附近居民的口供，那天下午没有谁见过复数的可疑人员……但髑髅肯定袭击她的不止一人。”  
“……她只记得晕过去是在厨房。至于后来为什么被锁在地下室里也不清楚了。”  
很蹊跷啊。不过骸并没有太过在意这些，手里把玩着一只小镊子。“然后呢？其它几案你已经心里有数了？”  
“等后天，会最后确认。”云雀转过身来面对着骸。“到那时候——”

他停顿了。衣袋里震动起来，骸仍然不动声色地望着对方掏出手机，看看屏幕然后按下接听，铮亮的镊子在他指尖灵巧地转了一圈又一圈。  
“云雀恭弥吗？”

是加百罗涅的声音。云雀的视线和骸交汇了一下，骸似乎正很感兴趣地注意过来。他犹豫了一下，没有走开。  
“怎么？”  
“诶、那个……没什么。我已经接到三天后的召集令了。”似乎思考了一下，迪诺的声音很是关心。“你们……没问题吧？我、我是说，骸君家里发生了那样的事情——”  
云雀皱了皱眉，但还没有答话，一只手隔着桌面已经伸到了他耳边。擦过手背，猝不及防抽走了他手里的电话。

“喂？我是NK医院的六道。”骸笑瞇瞇地打了个招呼。

迪诺显然吃了一惊，连忙接话。  
“哦哦……骸君吗？之前受伤的时候，多谢关照了。”  
“哪里哪里～说起来，你要不要来拿点祛疤痕的药膏？我记得那时你右手的伤——”  
“右手呀，已经好了啦～那三天后我顺便过去你那里好了……”  
云雀听着他俩叽里呱啦，就像旧相识似的，想抢回手机，骸脚下一蹬椅子就朝后滑出了他够得到的距离。眉头忍不住越蹙越紧。骸及时发现他那表情，一边kufufu对着电话客套，一边对黑发青年摆摆手表示安抚。  
“嗯，那就到时见啦……ciao～”  
骸挂掉电话，刚瞟了一眼屏幕，云雀啪地一下就把手机夺了回去。  
“不要擅自决定！！”我正事都还没有说啊。  
“又没大不了的，不妨碍你那边。”再说跟那样的家伙能有什么正事啊。  
骸看云雀带着气把手机揣回衣袋，侧身时带动刘海吹拂，臂肘曲成好看的角度。这样的人，在太多的方面和他殊途，却偏偏无意或者有意地，与他变成同归。云雀的明针，骸的暗刺，稍不留神就能将彼此划得遍体鳞伤。但只能如此……多米诺骨牌开始坍塌的时候，他们是最后的两块，倒或者不倒，都是因为对方。  
他没再打算耍什么贫嘴，从椅子上站起来，走过去和云雀并排靠在桌子边沿上。一阵会意的沉默在两人之间浮动起来。

“……那么，来商量一下对策吧？”

——『因为•因为』—→

“骸先生他没问题了吗？”  
在医院大门口碰见的，是之前一阵子经常跟着骸的矮个子实习生。弗兰眼神仍然是往常的懒散，这孩子行动干凈利索，嘴不饶人，偶尔脱线。但从骸对他的态度上，却能看得到一种奇妙的安定感。是个不可思议的少年。  
“……大概。”  
回答是云雀式的简赅。弗兰温吞地“哦”了一声，从他身边走去。擦肩而过时，云雀想起了加百罗涅曾经的提醒。“喂。”他喊住少年。

“骸知道吗？……你的身份。”

弗兰最后回头时，双眉是舒展的。那双看不到感情的草青色眼睛，这时出其不意地有了一些温柔的痕迹。他像是在笑。  
“我猜他是知道的……”  
少年说，“骸先生他，什么都明白。”

——『召集』—→

第三日的白昼正缓慢地阖上眼睑。  
山本和狱寺等在特护病房外面。一个安稳伫立，另一个不停地徘徊，偶尔抬头对远近守卫着这里的风纪成员皱眉头。  
“啊啊…真碍眼……”  
“你什么时候和云雀一样讨厌群聚了？”山本宽容地笑笑，看狱寺停下，张嘴想要辩解而最终又一扭头继续走来走去。“我是恨自己一点忙也帮不上！”  
“但是我觉得……”  
棒球青年望了望病房门，狱寺细长的影子正映在上面。他顺着影子看到对方的脚尖，又顺着脚尖一路向上直到那压制着焦虑的翡翠色眼睛。“阿纲他也一定这么想——”他说，“我觉得，只要你还在这里，就足够了。”

纲吉从库洛姆的床边站起来，他们正准备去向预定的集聚地点。为了避免落单的人再次出现危险，风纪委员会派了人来看护她。女孩的手指像玉葱一样从他手心滑落，那时，沢田纲吉觉得心里充盈起以前从没有过的某种感情。  
当你决定为了某个人而活下去，并且知道他/她也会为了你而活下去——生活本身，意义就开始变得单纯而悠远。  
“我到云雀学长那里去一下，很快就回来。好好休息哦。”  
“纲君……”称呼开始变化了，他心里一跳，悄悄浮起局促的笑。髑髅气色好了一些，模样有些不舍。  
“真的……没事吗？”

“等我回来，就把一切都告诉你。”

他拢了拢她的发丝，终于忍不住弯下身试着去吻她的额头。

医院背后隔一段距离，备用的仓房建设在有些僻静的地方。从这里可以看见并盛与黑曜的群山，同时温柔环抱。  
出乎意料，骸等在仓房门口。仍然穿着白大褂，靠在砖墙上的人双手叉在口袋里，听见三人的脚步声时微微睁起一只眼睛，像是某种闲散又伺机而动的野生动物。  
“哦呀？你们很早嘛。”他略一颔首。草壁哲矢站在另一边，身后跟着的也是风纪的几人，纲吉猜想大概是云雀的命令。  
“骸……”他心情复杂地瞥了瞥青年那蓝幽幽的眼睛。

从库洛姆受伤之后纲吉和骸没怎么说得上话。对于姑娘的事，他们似乎变成了一种心照不宣的状态。沢田思忖着按理应该和骸道明一声，毕竟在从前，风吹草动他都会反应激烈……不过，又总觉得这种家庭关系的微妙变化，一旦出了口就……  
“那、那个——”在走过对方面前的时候猛地抬起头来，鼓起勇气的语气词却被一个手势轻轻截断。骸的手指在他眼前晃过去，一道弧线扯出背后黯淡漂流的晚霞。  
“如果你们觉得好的话……随你。”  
从六道骸的眉宇间，依稀能看得出延贯多年的隐约的动荡感。如同浮萍，新的水流会将人生带上旅途的方向。骸说，我的心胸很狭窄，所以如果你是因为内疚或同情才选择她，或是在今后又加给她伤害，请记住——有一个人绝不会饶过你，只要他还活着……  
沢田纲吉的点头毫无犹豫。仓房的门打开了，他穿过冷风，第一个走进了空荡的审判之地。

——『汇』—→

“老师——你的听诊器忘记摘下来了——”  
“臭小子你早怎么不告诉我！！是故意的吧你是故意的吧！！！”  
夏马尔一把扯下脖子上的胶皮管，胡乱卷了卷往大褂的兜里塞。弗兰跟在他旁边，背着手眨眼睛。两人同时望见了骸，一时都露出微怔的表情。然后他们同时张嘴：

“别逞能——”  
“请加油——”

“……”我说小混蛋你怎么偏偏跟我唱反调啊？！  
弗兰没去在意男人攥紧的拳头，骸正看过来。少年挑起食指，迈进大门之前在嘴角微微向上一勾。“别看老师总是讲的那么老气横秋，他在心里是很喜欢你的，骸先生。”

之后是笹川了平。Varia暗杀部队。再之后是刚到达并盛的门外顾问Reborn。  
“初次见面。你就是六道骸？”男人不做自我介绍，很快地打量了他一下，指尖在帽檐上习惯性弹了弹。骸礼貌性欠身，心里也知道对方一定看得出自己隐隐的疏离。戴面具的时间已经不多，所以第一印象其实并不重要了。  
“听云雀说最近一次纵火袭击了和他有关的人家。指的是你？”  
“是的。”  
“十年前并中与附近学生发生的暴力事件，也是因为你？”  
“kufufu……正是在下。”  
男人露出猜到了七八成的表情，停了停又开口。

“……不一起来吗？”

问句很巧妙，双关的宾语省略在上挑的语调里。同道，这身份令人嫌恶，但六道骸毕竟不能否决生养他的家族正是这一类人。眼神流转，不温不火不咸不淡。

“不了。这是为……一个人。”

“是吗。”笑容里说不出是惋惜还是什么，Reborn朝四周扫了几眼，医院的主楼投下阴影正越过他们上空。视线撞在一起，但并没有相持很久。门外顾问跨进了仓房，因为他看见云雀恭弥正从远处走过来。

“江河就要入海了呢……”

——『始动』—→

“小心行事，免得那群家伙反咬一口哦。”

天空正在呈现出过渡的颜色，幽微的星光开始闪烁，映衬着辽源无际的逐渐加深的蓝紫，如浅水流向深潭。骸淡到不可见的影子拢在云雀身上，视线相对循环往复。云雀转身朝仓房的方向瞥了一眼。  
“果然和猜想的一样……接下来——”  
骸的手指按上他的双唇，给他一个嘘的口型。“要靠我出马，对吧？”

制止语言的力量，透过皮肤，来得那么宁静而强大。他像是不想让云雀讲话……也像是不想听云雀讲话……凤眸抖动了一下，六道骸在那里面看见自己正和弥漫的缕缕夜色融在一起。骸说：

“会好好带到你面前来的，——那最后一个纵火者。”

云雀抬起左手，去握骸抵在自己嘴唇的那根食指。像游鱼擦着彼此的鳞片流窜，手心贴过手背，然后勾紧——并非小孩子那种百年不变的约定，一切付诸口头的东西都太容易太容易流散——他紧紧握着骸的手，贴在自己嘴边，抿紧了唇角，不再漏出任何声音。  
就好象血液由左心室澎湃而出，奔涌进左手臂，又从他的左手传递到骸的右手，逐渐失却波澜，流向骸的右心房。这连接，似乎谁也不想第一个松开。

最后是骸先抽回了手，声音被吹进房后林间晚起的风里。“恭弥，你还记得那个故事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“从前，在黑曜的那个晚上，我们一起裹着毯子看星星的时候……”  
“……记不清了。”  
“喂……人家会伤心的！”半开玩笑地抱怨着，青年的眸子却和少时无异——同样是闪闪的，像两颗蓝宝石。“其实，那可是我想了很久很久才下定决心的变相告白哦。”

略压低下颌，他念诵道。  
“‘我真高兴你终于要飞往埃及去了，小燕子，你在这儿呆得太长了。不过——’”

“我们会马上和你会合的。”

这次是云雀裁断了骸的话。云雀掩住他的嘴，鼻息在手指间漆上一片潮湿。然后黑发青年拿开手，轻轻踮起脚尖阖上眼，用缄封的吻验证了童话的下一半。

大门阖上的时候吱呀得嘶哑，沉重的铁门像一道铡，逐渐缩小的夹缝里骸望见云雀走向仓房的中央。草壁朝他点头致意，然后和风纪的人手按照部署在附近各处准备随时策应。  
他的微笑仍然没有褪去，一点点僵冷在脸颊上。陈旧故事里字句依稀滑落，喃喃像自言自语。

“他们把我这么高高地立在这儿，使我能看见自己城市中所有的丑恶和贫苦……”

“你愿意陪我……再过一夜吗？”

“我现在没有红宝石了……所剩的……只有……我的双眼。”

——『确认』—→

铁门的轰响让四周静下来。所有人都转向了最后走进来的云雀恭弥。即使光线昏暗，他的轮廓看上去也依旧惊人地漂亮。云雀全身是深冷色调的组合，然而不经意的颦蹙间，总能叫人觑见一丝一毫的柔软，生长在他举手投足某些角落。  
那是大概是因坚定而带来的恬然。  
仓房里事先已清理得空无一物，顶棚很高，每走一步云雀的脚步都无限地回响着。他径直走向中央，其它人三三两两，神色不一，但目光都没离开他。

“时间不多，我长话短说。”  
站定脚跟，云雀沉下眼眸。钢拐紧贴在他袖筒的一侧，如同收拢翅膀的一对鹰。黑发青年简单环视了周围，嗓音清冷：

“第二三四纵火案的犯人，现在都在这里。站出来吧——沢田纲吉，狱寺隼人，还有……varia的雾。”

他看见几人的脸色陡然一凛。四下里顿时骚动，夏马尔嘴边的烟头掉到了地上，脖子似乎突然僵住了。  
弗兰无声地走到了前面。  
“小子，没想到真是你干的……”男人的眉毛有些落寞地拧了起来。在另一边，山本和了平不敢相信地望着狱寺，连纲吉也呆住了。  
“章鱼头你——你这是何苦……唉！！！！”  
笹川一拳头砸在了墙上，他显得非常痛苦。山本的鼻息重了一些，脸颊发白，只是难过地看着狱寺，后者低下头去，没有辩解。

“能……告诉我原因吗？”

最亲近的人，以强忍的平静发问，这近于拷讯的情景让狱寺隼人的肩膀开始剧烈颤抖。  
“因为……那时想保护十代目和大家啊……”

仓库里再次陷入寂静，Reborn一直靠在墙角里，这时朝云雀望了一眼。云雀接着说下去：  
“第一起火灾，和之后的几次毫无共同点，发生之后其实也很快就已结案。那是一次单纯的失火……但因为之后的一连串自发模仿，偶合的结果就是，并盛发生‘连环纵火案’的假象。”

犯人并没有事先串通——全部，是出于自己的意愿。  
第二场火灾在笹川家，沢田因大空之火失控而引起这点之前就明确了。第三场火灾发生的宾馆，被袭击的是Varia和试图调停的加百罗涅。在宾馆调查时云雀发现过炸药的痕迹，而后来在解除继承那晚，狱寺对迪诺伤势的在意他也收在眼底。  
“是那样没错。”银发青年咬牙让自己说出完整的句子。“本打算在趁他们还立脚未稳时解决掉，我不想看到十代目他们因为戒指的事受到更多袭击了……但没想到跳马也在那里……”  
“狱寺君……”  
纲吉的视线闪烁起来。狱寺吐出一口气，带着歉疚朝他一笑。“抱歉，十代目，我那时做了傻事……但现在不会了，因为我不打算再一个人扛着！”  
他转向了山本，后者的脸上是初霁般的清朗。

“第四场火灾是我做的。”  
弗兰接了上去，瘦小的少年站在varia众人的前面，没有任何畏惧或者迷茫的模样。“在体育场放火是boss的命令……我们那天也因此成功地把沢田引了出来。但那天骸先生恰好给了我一张票，为了早些脱身我只好用了幻术——”  
“所以你才那么早就一个人回到了医院吗。”  
夏马尔的脸色仍然不算好。“……是因为刚完成了任务？”  
“嗯。”少年朝他扬扬头，“虽说那时老师你已经知道了我的来历。之后沢田纲吉藏在骸先生家那时也……”  
他没讲完，XANXAS的枪口在背后抵上了他的后脑勺。  
“垃圾，当时为什么不报告沢田的下落！！”

弗兰没有动也没有回头，纯凈的水色眸子眨动了两下。“对不起，boss。”他平板地回答，“我办不到……”

“你找死——”手指在怒气的驱使下扣向了扳机，但几乎是电光火石之间，枪口已经被向上挑离了角度。被宽大的手掌一把拉到身后的时候，弗兰露出了一个对他来讲算是异常惊讶的表情。夏马尔的臂弯警惕地护着自己的实习生，另一只手里的听诊器大剌剌架在varia老大的枪筒上。男人目光炯炯而嘴边挂着玩世不恭的笑，橡皮管促狭地在对手的武器上咯吱了两下。  
“毙了我们当然只是举手之劳，但不想被三叉戟蚊子缠一辈子的话……就别在这撒野！！！”  
他看不见少年在他身后，偷偷地微笑了。

“既然都亲口承认了，那就说第二件事吧。”  
Reborn发话，眼角瞅见双方僵持几秒之后各自抽回手来。“关于六道骸——他是艾斯托拉涅欧家的余党吧？别想瞒我啦。”最后一句是冲着纲吉和狱寺那边说的。  
“那么，他的身份你是知道的吗？”他盯着云雀。后者沉默了一下，点了头。

“我早就知道……”  
黑发青年的气息里漫过一个微小的波浪。  
“但是，隐瞒身份和留在并盛都是那家伙自己的选择，因此这些谁也没对他问起过。”

“喔？”Reborn调侃道：“还真是为他着想……你没有想过他这样做，是否还有其它的目的？”  
“骸绝不是潜伏者。”  
云雀回答冷静如霜。Reborn挑了挑眉表示不以为意，但随即他听见了沢田纲吉因紧张而带着颤的声音：

“骸他不是那样的人……他隐瞒的原因一定和我们一样，因为不想和黑手党扯上关系不想再看更多流血！！！我……我相信他！！！！”  
“我和十代目想得一样。”狱寺说着，想起了骸当初对他说『为一个人而高兴并不丢脸』的模样。“他留下来是显然是因为云雀吧？”  
门外顾问不大满意地朝他们扭过头，但另一边又开了口。  
“我也相信骸先生。”  
弗兰道。  
“骸先生要想对彭哥列不利的话，机会遍地都是。但他没有。虽然正事总是翘班。”他又补了一句。夏马尔耸耸肩。  
“那小子没可能……虽说爱干可疑的勾当、又欠扁，内奸啥的你可太高估他啦～～”

“看来人缘不错呀……”Reborn叹了口气，视线转回站在正中央的云雀。对众人的帮腔并没做什么表示，但青年站得很安然，嘴角有淡不可见的弧度。  
“所以，这就说到了正题——”

云雀的目光再次变得锐利如刃。

“现在在这间屋子里的都已经是对彭哥列无害者。六道骸和其它风纪成员留在外面，为的就是争取到彭哥列内部的互相确认，并决定下一步方案，为此骸会拖延对手到达的时间——背叛者是加百罗涅。”

“……诶？”

——『裂变』—→

有一刻所有人都再次陷入震惊的沉默。Reborn的帽檐低了低，阴影罩在他脸上。从傍晚发现迪诺迟迟没出现时他就意识到了情况有异……他的前学生确实并没有狡诈的天性，但多年来成为一个大家族的首领，他的所有行动都以家族利益为上也并不奇怪。  
啊啊，这点上失算了呢……  
反目成仇是黑手党中常见之事，千斤重的利益与人情面前，所谓的“义”充其量多半只是一张飘忽着死炎印的薄纸。自己的枪口，明天将指向哪一张熟悉的脸……又有谁能料定呢。  
信任什么的，真能靠得住么。四周站着的那些口口声声替六道骸辩解的人们，他们又是凭借什么去确认自己不会面临天崩地裂的背叛？

纲吉几乎惊得说不出话来。“迪……迪诺先生？！！！怎么会——”  
但随着话语他不禁也想起了一些细节。解除继承式时那三个一模一样的盒子……经由Reborn手的彭哥列指环，只有唯一一次被调换的可能……那就是迪诺先生把真戒指拿走的方法……

“是电话。”  
云雀道。“跳马在第五次火灾后打来的电话里，问了骸家的情况。他自称是从你那里听说的。”他朝门外顾问瞟了一眼。

“——但你只告诉我被袭的是和你有关的人家……原来如此？”

“这是起疑的地方之一，此外还有……关于他在之前火灾中的烧伤。”  
“怎么？”  
“烧伤是在有纹身的左手，而骸在同一通电话里说成了右手，对方却没有觉察——打电话来的‘加百罗涅’可能是假冒的，有雾属性部下的话这并非没有可能。联系盒子被调包的可能性，嫌疑最大的只有那家伙——”

像是忽然有块冰滑进了他的胸腔里。云雀的话断掉了，凤眸里透出一种难以置信的神情。雾属性部下……调换的也许不仅仅是戒指……他记起了白兰登机时那个眼熟的挥手动作。解除继承那晚在临别时向狱寺隼人挥手的、火灾后的宾馆里晃着胳膊对骸挥手的……那是他见过两次的习惯性动作——

“上飞机的不是白兰。”  
他感到自己的呼吸窒住了。

纲吉他们看着云雀恭弥的神情越来越苍白，马上都意识到了事情当中可能包藏的新的危机。而像是应和着他们的紧张，Reborn突然摘下了一直塞在右耳的微型耳机。  
“总部来了消息。”他简短说着，一只手已掏出了枪。“加百罗涅家族被胁迫了……之前来到并盛的只有迪诺一人，而现在他已经回到了意大利——没有戒指。”  
没有再说一句话，云雀冲向了仓房的大门。应该想到的！！如果有部下的幻术帮助，乘飞机走的是迪诺而打电话来的是白兰，那么今晚会来的就不是迪诺而是白兰本人！！！这样的话，认定了仇人的骸一定会——  
推开门的时候他知道已经迟了，半边夜空正在发亮。

第……六……次……

“草壁哲矢！！为什么没有马上报告！！！！”  
飞机头男人表情几乎是惊恐的。  
“但、但是我们明明什么异常都没看到——突然就轰地……”

幻术……那个混蛋！！

抬脚奔跑时滚滚夜风顺着云雀的耳侧肋下向后流动，犹如骸抚摸自己脊背的手指。轻缓地落下指尖，在每个骨节处略微停顿，那就好像在抚摸艺术品上的纹理。206块，已经……数过好几回了。  
在地狱……  
从没问过，但云雀明白骸笨拙的倔犟的冷峻的偏执的一面——和自己如出一辙。

直到他意识到这场幻觉的范围之大，通向主楼的道路和阶梯全部扭曲成了非自然的形状，像是怎样加速也无法靠近过去。但身后一个镇静的嗓音越过了他，雾属性的弗兰直接跑向最前端，说了声跟我来。  
后悔也好焦急也好生气也好一切都失去用处，云雀呼吸急促，攥着拐子的手无法抑制地微微抖动；彭哥列的人们匆匆地跟着后面，他们全都朝着漆黑的天空仰起头……星星没有光了，比它们更炽烈的光芒将其它一切都遮盖殆尽。主楼的顶层在燃烧——整整一层，全部——玻璃不停地炸开溅落，摇摆的火团如汹汹泉水朝外朝上喷涌不停，将这栋高楼变成了照亮整片山林的巨大火炬……NK联合医院几个大字就在那夺目的赤金色里沉浮，笔画深深切割进璀璨却恐怖的大背景当中。

在巨大的火龙舞动的爪牙前面，等待者轻启唇齿。  
“恭弥……我……没有食言哦……kufufu……”  
手术刀从指缝里沾着滑腻的血浆掉脱，在落地之前它映出了后方恣肆狂放的吞噬之花。  
那手指上，燃着美丽的青色的……是彭哥列指环。

骸慢慢抬起头来。云雀看见他的眼睛里，晶莹的光正像雪一样化开。那曾经蓝得轻佻蓝得深邃蓝得一尘不染的瞳孔里，有什么在缓缓碎裂延展……  
就那么一瞬间，喉咙突然涩得发不出任何声音。他只能僵在原地，一动不动看着他。

然后那个人笑了。  
浑身是血却笑得像烟一样轻。

“最后一个纵火犯，我说过会好好带回来……现在就站在，你的面前。”

——红色的，带着六字的右眼。

注：银河-人们所看到的由众多星辰汇聚而成的，天河……而它只是星流的一部分，正带着我们一同流进名叫银河系的庞大漩涡

“我不得不离你而去了，只是我永远也不会忘记你的，明年春天我要给你带回两颗美丽的宝石，弥补你因送给别人而失掉的那两颗，红宝石会比一朵红玫瑰还红，蓝宝石也比大海更蓝。”

谁欺骗了谁？

“以前在我有颗人心而活着的时候，我并不知道眼泪是什么东西，那时我住在逍遥自在的王宫里，那是哀愁无法进去的地方。”

谁连累了谁？

“我要永远陪着你。”   
“不，小燕子，”他说，“你得到埃及去。” 

……谁爱上了谁？

“我要一直陪着你。我要去的地方不是埃及，”  
燕子说。  
“——我将去向死亡之家，死亡是长眠的兄弟。”

Chapter13.闭合宇宙

“啊！骸君，抱歉我来晚了……”  
身后跟着几个部下，加百罗涅小跑着进了联合医院正门。六道骸目光低低流转，随即露出和初见时相似的笑。“没关系，”他说，“我和恭弥打过招呼了，说你拿过药就会马上过去……”朝对方的手臂做势瞟了一眼，骸指指楼上。  
“先到办公室稍等吧？我去拿药。”

在电梯口冲手下使了个眼色，金发男人一人走进去，目送他们朝另外的方向走开。楼层数一路攀升，他闭目养神，等待叮的一声数字到达10。再睁开眼时，从面前金属门上的影影绰绰里，他看到了某些微妙的变化。  
“啊咧～？这么快就被干掉了呢。”  
身上雾的伪装逐渐解除。这代表施术者的衰弱或死亡。  
禁不住勾了勾嘴角，男人从电梯里迈出步来，外貌已经完全变成了另一个模样。引火烧身前最后的宁静时刻，他的视线逡巡在黑黢黢的走廊里那一排紧闭的房门。

啊啊。看来是没机会向你确认了……

“在找入江正一的病房吗？”  
声音在长廊的另一端冷冷响起。  
“不在这一层的哦……白兰大人。”

忽然间眼前就变得一片明亮，环境立刻改换，这里不是10层而是顶楼。他瞇了瞇眼睛，眼角下的刺青微微抖出一道纹，骸的脚步犹如死神的丧钟，径直指向着他，白大褂上溅着斑点暗红犹如雪上梅花。相距十步远，他们看见彼此脸上同样正在卸下的笑的面具。

“终于又变回从前的真面目了吗，在逃整整十年的六道骸君。”

——『里』—→

“身手看来比当年更利索了呢。虽说他们的幻术水平肯定无法与你匹敌。”  
骸抖了抖指尖的血珠，身后几具尸体横陈在楼道墙角。之前的推理都没有错，但恭弥恐怕没有想到迪诺和白兰对调这件事……从白兰离开并盛的时间巧合就开始固执地怀疑，说是主观偏见也好，直觉也好，无论如何骸这回是猜对了。“本来想让人渣死得更慢一点，折磨得更久会也比较有趣……为了他们曾经对库洛姆做出的事情……”他的眼睛变得阴冷起来，三叉戟的尖端贴在暖湿的衣袖发出渴求血液的颤抖。“kufufu。您对部下还真是一点也不怜惜呢。带着他们来……送死。”

白兰笑起来。

“怎么说呢？发生在贵宅的那次纵火，骸君认为是我主使那当然属于你的自由，不过刚刚被你杀死的这几位可未必这么想。”他把手放回衣袋，细长的紫瞳里有种陈年的感触。“我家的部下，有不少是当年被你毁灭的黑手党的幸存者……追踪你、报复你，那都是他们本身的愿望，我只不过是提供了一个机会而已。害了她的是你，骸君。”  
“失去安身之所是很痛苦的吧？丧家犬好不容易鼓起勇气重新筑巢……”  
看着骸绷紧的脸色，银发男人耸了耸肩。

“嘛～谁都有被牵绊和拘泥的东西。就像加百罗涅十代目，我只不过是稍稍拿他的家族当作威胁，他就不得不选择与我合作，协助我的计划。”  
“所以才让部下帮忙改换外表，他代替你上了飞机，好为你制造不在场证明？”  
“不仅如此哦。骸君此前一直对最近并盛的黑手党活动装作充耳不闻，我不清楚你究竟知道多少内情——加百罗涅还替我拿到了这个。”  
他的手从口袋里抽了出来，骸看见一枚闪着蓝光的戒指躺在那掌心——逃亡之夜，它曾经被沢田纲吉像求婚般忐忑不安地放上六道家的桌面。那是彭哥列大空指环。

……今夜彭哥列召集令的原因，原来是这个么。

骸从鼻腔里哼了一声。  
“只是想要戒指的话，你根本没必要针对我故意弄出了第五场火灾也没必要亲自留下来——目的是什么？”

白兰仰了仰头。“目的么……加百罗涅的背叛是被迫的，早晚会被发现，而我们与彭哥列的对立也将摆上台面。本来确实只打算伺机毁掉彭哥列指环，不过后来我改变了主意——从加百罗涅告诉我他在火场碰见了你的时候起——也许骸君并不记得我，但应当对杰索这个姓氏还留有印象吧？毕竟十年前，你血洗行动未遂而被复仇者抓进监牢那次，就是发生在我出身的家族啊。”  
骸的眼睛一寒，但又很快回复平静。  
“原来如此？看来是冤冤相报呢。”  
“那么讲也没错，不过从另一方面说，引起彭哥列的混乱也是削弱对手的方式之一。而选择你作为突破口最为名正言顺，只要稍加挑拨——喏，”他朝骸后方逐渐漫开的血泊瞥去，“你看，现在你又是杀人凶手了。令人恐惧的六道能力，连续重创多个家族的前科，再加上如今新的罪……不管表世还是黑手党世界，从今往后追踪你的人都会无穷无尽。顺带一提，复仇者已经被告知了你的行踪，很快就会到达这里。”

“kufufu，果然不留余地啊。”

他看见骸阖上眼笑出声来，沙哑的嘶嘶声让人想起攻击前的蛇。“恭弥说的对，要指控你这样的家伙是没有证据的。常规的方法怎么行得通……所以说……白兰大人，”周身的力量开始蠢蠢欲动，“你知道为什么化学品的储物室设在顶楼、和下面隔开一层吗？”  
蓝发青年重新抬头，右眼里有妖异的光芒。

“是为了……防火哦。”

——『对/错』—→

轰响过后，火幕包围了他们。  
“看来是打算不择手段把我在这里消灭呢。很明智，毕竟我活着出去就会成为未来彭哥列最大的敌人。”  
“彭哥列之流和我没有关系。我憎恶所有黑手党。”  
“话别说得那么死……你难道不是雾守资格真正的拥有者吗？而且，云雀君他——”  
狂飙的火焰瞬间蔓延，围绕着两人幢幢舞动。白兰脚下不动，注视着六道骸朝他逼近。光在他们的眸子里璀璨摇曳。  
“小心点，骸君，轻敌可能会再次让你吃大亏哦？”  
“吃亏的是谁还——说不定吧！！”

退路正在被高温所截断，破釜沉舟，血债血偿的愤恨，带来的是风卷残云般的冲击波和右眼能力前所未有的幻觉场。白兰在往复攻击与闪躲中以稍稍认真的眼光端详六道骸——也许一直在逃避的不是沢田纲吉，而是眼前的这个人吧。对沢田来讲平凡地生存在并盛是理所当然，但这城镇本来并非骸应该呆的地方，沾满血的手怎么去碰触纯白的东西而又不留下污痕？横行四海之人宿命无处有家，再怎么偏离与挣扎也仍被牵引着回到同样的地方。  
现在，就是这样。  
比起骸，他觉得自己多少更有先见之明。  
“请认真一点……眼下只有你死我活喔？”  
骸的三叉戟刷地横扫过他的身前，余风灼烫而狂野。衣衫划破，白兰的侧脸在火焰和火炎中模糊飘闪，笑意里带着些许的同病相怜。“在这和我僵持下去的话，究竟是你先被复仇者抓住还是我先被你和彭哥列干掉……骸君，这不是单选而是多选，干嘛不做个双赢的打算？”  
一个恍惚间冰凉的金属已经直冲脖颈而来，那是如赌注般惨烈的决心。骸的声音泛出复仇的锐冷。  
“已经……没有可能了——？！！”

“白兰大人！！！”

旋转的钝器从火里呼啸而出，无论骸还是白兰都霎时因惊讶而睁大了双眼——那是输液架的一部分。铁棒尚未消散的力量重重击中骸的右臂，三叉戟猛地脱手飞进黑暗里，蓝发青年一个歪斜而白兰在那瞬间看见了他的身后……不顾一切扑过火丛的人浑身仿佛带出了缕缕烟气，简直像是刚落在地上的幻觉……“为什么——”银发男人的后半句梗在了喉咙里几乎突然间失去了行动力一般。“小正你————”

“骸君你听我说……”  
“滚开！！”  
“小正别插手，这事情和你无关——”  
“白兰大人原本就没想要害死髑髅姑娘！！那场火只是个幌子，她之所以被放在地下室里就是为了避免纵火时伤及人命——”拼命地朝骸喊过去，红发青年拖着身体挡在他们之间，双方不停歇的交锋冲撞得他站也站不稳却仍不肯让开。“一仇报一仇的话就永远没有尽头了！白兰大人……把戒指放下，彭哥列就要到了……拜托了——快走啊！！！”  
密鲁菲奥雷首领忍不住吼出来。

“该走的人是你！！！！！——危险！！！”

骸没有再给他们机会。忍住右臂的疼痛他迅即转身，在入江正一扑过来的同时左手抽出了暗藏的刀片，毫不留情朝来人刺了下去。

——『愿い』—→

“真狡猾啊，白兰大人……每次每次都把我扔给你的敌人……”

拿颤抖的手揪住自己上司的前襟，入江的嗓音里压抑着低低的哭腔。“我知道……我知道那是在给我机会……好让我有机会背叛你、离开你，把你的一切图谋都告诉彭哥列……”  
“那是你所喜欢的正义不是吗？”白兰把手指贴在怀里人的脸颊上，有温暖晶莹的液体顺着他的指缝流下来。“因为小正从来都没懂过，从来都在说‘你错了’……”  
“你确实错了，白兰大人——”  
喘息得更艰难了些，但入江仍然挣起身子说下去。“你从头到尾都错得离谱……”  
“我就说嘛？”他看见那个人紫色的眼瞳浮动着从来没有见过的脉脉雾气，虽然语调仍然轻飘而不见底，火光里那样的表情太过落寞，刺得人止不住想流泪。“为什么要过来这里，不该的啊小正……”

“因为我是唯一还能拉住你的人。”

立场不同又怎样。  
看着你掉进地狱也无所谓的人，早就可以选择离开。  
但我明白只要我还在你旁边，你就不会彻底变成魔鬼……那才是我应该做且唯一能做到的正确……就算被拖下地狱去，至少我要你看到，有一个人从来不曾放弃过，从来不曾收回伸向你的手。

“本来已经……明明已经……大功告成了吧？为什么还……还非要亲自留下来……”  
在白兰抱紧他把他扶起在臂弯里的时候入江正一问了这个问题。伤口从腰侧一直延续到腿，血像是扩散开的火苗，慢慢燃尽着他的力量。白兰低着头，骸看不见他的表情，而重新看见的时候那笑容已经和刚才不再一样。  
“骸君刚刚也问了同样的事情呢。为什么留了下来，甚至为什么冒着风险在今晚来到了医院——吶，应该……不需要我再回答了吧？”

是来确认的啊。  
在三番五次地推开之后，我还是想看我最宝贵的东西最后一眼。但是，果然……比起六道骸，自己所谓的“先见之明”也只是一厢情愿。  
彭哥列指环从手指间抛出，画开一道灿灿的银线，当啷一声掉在骸的脚边仿佛不值一文。  
“还给你们吧……复仇者应该也快要到这边了。”  
他说：“你不用逃走吗？骸君。现在还……有机会。”  
骸想起了云雀恭弥，想起那个人受着伤被自己抱上车的夜晚——云雀说，“原来是这个样子啊……在人身上开刀时候的你。”云雀说，“卷进我的事你会跟着倒霉也说不定。”云雀说，“为什么……你要道歉？”  
回忆一点一点，冲刷开污浊血色，露出被层层掩埋的、愿望单纯的起点线。

“已经……够了……”

弯下腰用指尖去碰触那枚金属环时水汽涌上了骸的眼睛。不再去看对面的两人，他转身打散了火焰的包围圈。在远远的地面，彭哥列的人们正冲破他幻术的残留影响，他看见最熟悉的那个人正朝这个方向扬起头来，漆黑的头发在风里惶然散开。

“白兰大人在关键的时候总是犯傻呢。”

只剩下两人时世界忽然变得很小，小到除了对方之外一切都不复存在。火墙在面前重新合拢，入江弱下去的抱怨里有着咳嗽似的轻轻的笑音，白兰同样格格笑出了声。  
“只是在这件事上不想撒谎罢了。”他把入江的额头贴上自己脸颊，然后像孩子般露出黯淡而满足的模样。动荡的绯红在他们身后静静烧成了一片夺目的花海。

——『心』—→

“你们没想错。是雾属性候补……只是我不想要罢了。”  
指环的光扑闪了一下，转瞬熄灭凈尽。他看着云雀重新抬起脚步，弗兰默默让开，沢田一行都在后方停下。只有云雀在走，向着骸，每迈出一步都像是破开凌乱夜风。他是一把利刃，触犯自己信条的，都会毫不留情动手清除。然而在眼前的人从前开始就一直站在他身后，他们是长在一起的树，顶上的枝条和底下的根系都早就盘错在一起……砍下去的时候，彼此一定都会是同样的痛彻心肺。

“……你下手了？”

声音里带着忍耐的颤抖。那是因为失望还是愤怒，骸不知道，只是敛起眼光淡淡点头。  
“不这样做是没法解决的……这一连串事件从头到尾，樱花纹章什么的根本无能为力啊。”他指指云雀身上的警服，“kufufu……这不是恭弥能做到的事情。只有用最讨厌的黑手党做法——”  
“你在小看我吗？”  
一把攥住骸的衣领，云雀拉近了和骸的距离，他咬紧牙根。“为什么之前没有告诉我，你明明已经想到了那个加百罗涅就是白兰！！明明在分开之前告诉过你我们很快就来会合，为什么一定要擅自动手杀人！！！！”  
——明明你自己是最讨厌黑手党做法的，那又为什么还要忍着痛苦自己回到那条路上！！！！！  
力气大得他摇晃起来，仿佛那颤抖也顺着云雀的双臂传了过来。骸低头正对着他，呼出的温热在夜晚的寒意里沉默缭绕。勉强地扯起嘴角，他说：  
“你不也是一样的么……恭弥。”

那么用力的凝视，眼睛都酸痛起来。但两个人谁也没有转开目光。

是的。是知道的。知道骸是艾斯托拉涅欧的身份，也知道他憎恨着黑手党——但云雀更知道他想要的是什么。从沢田那里听说骸对戒指没有火炎反应的时候，不，从黑曜的星空下肩头偎依含泪睡去的那一刻起，他就明白骸的选择——想要作为一个普通人而活下去。  
是的。是知道的。知道以云雀的调查力早就会弄清自己的来历，知道云雀从接进了连环纵火的内幕那时就一直在隐瞒。为了他而隐瞒正在在周围上演着的黑手党纷争，希望他和髑髅都能平安地置身事外——知道这缄默的幸福是云雀给的，为了他的愿望，而他同样应该配合云雀的愿望——作为一个普通人而活下去。

“像两个傻瓜一样。”  
云雀说，薄薄的嘴唇翕动了一下，那是微笑的形状。  
骸血迹未干的手指攀上他的，双色眸子里染上了同样的自嘲和凄然。  
“是呢。”

整整十年啊，替彼此圆着同一个谎。整整十年不说破的默契，贯彻到如今终于走向了终点——伪装和瞒骗，几乎已经分不出真假的界限，但那又怎样，整整十年他们握紧过对方的手指一起走；最爱的人心里也会装着诓语，但那又怎样，你不必相信一个人所有的行为，相信的只是他也同样，爱着你。

“骸！！云雀学长！！后面——”  
沢田的惊叫声响起来。彭哥列的零散的阵营起了骚动，众人纷纷看向四周，而云雀没去理睬他们的反应。

“你应该明白的……扰乱并盛风纪的家伙，我会让他们统统从这里消失。”

动作很慢。很慢很慢。拐子一点点向上滑起，逐渐贴紧骸的颈侧。他在余光里看见六道骸后方的黑雾正在涨起，像是从虚空中显形一般，那是黑手党最阴森监狱的使者们，它们幽灵一样在四周浮出，锁链的声音饕餮回响。

——『罚』—→

“该死!！复仇者么——”  
夏马尔警惕地扫视着围上来的高大身影，弗兰在他身边微微蜷起手指。“看来是冲着骸先生来的哦……”  
“那家伙原本就是脱狱犯，他们会追到这来也不奇怪；而且，”门外顾问的枪口贴在脸颊一侧，朝前方的骸和云雀望了望。“现在又在毫无证据的前提下攻击了密鲁菲奥雷家族的人——”  
“去他娘的证据！！！”  
斯夸罗忍不住骂起来，刀刃一挥，Xanxas站在身后沉默不语。“戒指怎么会在那小子手上？不是抢回来的么？！一直兜来兜去耍着人玩，老子可受够了！！！”  
“大、大家等一下……”沢田声音有些微弱，但还是说出了口，“学长他们还——！！！”  
话音被重击声斩断了。钢拐以粉碎性的力量狠狠打了下去，像是所有怨怒全都集中在这一击之上，硬生生朝骸扑去。在场的人全都惊呆了。骸没有闪开。闷哼一声，冲击力震得他朝后摔出好远，彭哥列戒指从手指上甩向空中，又旋转着跌进云雀张开的手掌。  
纲吉难以相信地捂住了嘴，身上发起抖来。“云雀学长……”  
他们看着六道骸艰难支撑起上身，右手有些痛苦地虚掩在被击中的部位。他重重地咳嗽了两声，有血丝滴落在地面上。然后蓝发青年喘息着半抬起眼帘。

“kufufu……果然恭弥只有在追打罪犯的时候才会这么积极呀……”

“哼……这一下是你该得的。”

谁也看不见眉宇之间的暗伤，倾斜的大地上居高临下冰冷如铁的是并盛的秩序、他唯一的绝望与希望、克星与救星——云雀恭弥昂然的脸，像是从来没有过之前的那些微笑，那些叮咛，那些在高潮时浸在水雾里的亮闪闪的神情。一瞬间他觉得那是为了固守信念而践踏一切的残酷姿态，将要宣判十个春夏秋冬的温度都只是一场梦——但接着他看见云雀深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出吹息，然后就在原地脚步一转，黑发衬着遥远的火色撩起一道决然的光弧。

“好了。现在——”  
云雀站在骸面前两步远的地方，背向着他，把他挡在自己身后。面朝复仇者乌衣飘飞的汹汹来者，青年举起了双拐，摆开了最标准的攻击模式。

他看不见这时云雀的眸子有多亮。

“六道骸要由我来咬杀。”云雀压低眉心，杀气瞬间全开。“——谁也休想把他从这里带走！！！”

——『交锋』—→

“我们不想挑起争端。请把逃犯交还给我们复仇者机关。”  
“逃犯？”云雀冷冷道。“这家伙在并盛犯下了大案，属于并盛警署的管辖范围。”  
为首的复仇者一人朝前站了站，声音透过蒙住脸孔的白色绷带发出诡异的嗡嗡声。“虽然不知道你是什么人，但既然站在这里，就应该明白这案件其实是黑手党的内部事务。复仇者不会和表世的执法机关冲突，因为我们的能力远在你们之上。既然处决的目的是相同的，还希望你能理解和听从。”

众人都安静地听着，沢田几人满脸都是担忧的神色。云雀停顿了一下，但护着骸的动作并没有任何变化。“这个犯人对你们就那么重要吗？”  
“六道骸的罪行确证，对黑手党世界危险极大，我们坚持要以黑手党的规矩惩办。除非——”  
“除非？”  
复仇者缓缓说道：“除非……其它黑手党家族同意了保释或提出类似的申请……”  
“原来如此。”

云雀恭弥嘴角扬起一个锐利的角度。“那么——”  
将彭哥列指环套上中指，所有人都看见了那上面倏然跳起的紫色火焰，如同精灵降临般点燃了他斩钉截铁的声音。

“彭哥列家族第十代云之守护者，现在要求保释艾斯托拉涅欧余党、在逃重犯六道骸。”

“你……你是彭哥列的人？！”  
对方闻言显得相当吃惊，随即紧张地交头接耳起来。狱寺站在山本和纲吉的一侧，手心的汗把攥着的炸弹都浸湿了。“嘿…干得好。”  
原来当初没有放弃云守资格是为了以防万一、便于利用身份么。Reborn轻声一笑，然后放大了嗓音。“彭哥列门外顾问赞同。”  
他环视了一遍四下站着的彭哥列成员。“没有人反对吧？”  
“切…要不是那小子把指环抢了回来……”贝尔菲戈尔啧了啧嘴。斯夸罗征询地看向自家boss，Xanxas只皱眉盯着复仇者，并没表示异议。在关键时刻彭哥列终归一体。

复仇者沉默了一阵，然后以一种怀疑的声调重新说道：  
“你们——原来是打算串通起来包庇六道骸吗？”

见众人没有说话，对方提高了气焰。“这样的话，亲近者的意见不能作为参考……请原谅，除非是六道骸之前敌对的家族也保证可以释放他——”

“那就由——我——来提出申请如何？

又一个声音，竟然是在复仇者的后面远远响了起来。再次愕然的众人连同黑衣人们一起都循声找了过去，而来人只是费力地喘着气，慢吞吞走到了他们的视线之内。背着昏迷不醒的入江正一，衣服被烧得千疮百孔的白兰朝骸和云雀偏了偏头。  
“哟～”他若无其事打了个招呼，然后转向了复仇者。“白兰•杰索，以密鲁菲奥雷家族的名义，提出保释六道骸。”

——『路』—→

“白、白兰——？！！！！”  
差不多是轰地一声炸开，彭哥列方奋然作色，又被门外顾问压制。纲吉攥紧了拳头盯着白兰，就是这个人抢了戒指还害了库洛姆……但为什么？为什么这个家伙竟然在帮助骸脱身？  
他不解而又满腔愤恨地在白兰和骸之间来回看过去。骸已经站了起来，露出有点像是伤脑筋的模样。

……早就知道这家伙才没那么容易死掉…………

“我可是受害者哦。”  
把入江小心地放在地下一手揽着他，白兰抬头做出认真的表情。 “我的家族和六道骸有过仇怨，这你们复仇者应该最清楚不过……再说这次他也给密鲁菲奥雷造成了好几人的死伤——唉呀呀……”他以惨痛的口吻叹息。  
“白兰大人，那为什么你现在要替六道骸开脱？再者，之前向我们报告了骸的行踪的不正是你们吗？”

银发男人侧了侧，让入江的身子靠在自己肩上，他的下衣摆缺了一块，看样子是撕下来给部下做了紧急包扎。『一仇报一仇就没有尽头了……』入江正一拼上性命想要喊住他的模样又浮现出来，白兰瞇起眼睛和往常一样笑了笑。  
“啊……无可奉告。”

一时间三方都陷入了意外的僵持，复仇者像是在商议对策，在这期间骸摇晃着向前走出两步，他的肩膀轻轻靠上云雀的后背。后者没回转脸去看他，抬脚向后用鞋跟踹了一下他的膝盖。  
“老实点……你这个混蛋纵火犯。”  
“是是…………”骸伸手抹了抹嘴角的血，眼睛没有离开云雀的侧脸，有什么想法正在心里慢慢凝聚起来。接着他们听见复仇者的领队再次发话：

“就算有彭哥列和密鲁菲奥雷同时保证，鉴于你们和六道骸的关系不明，凭现在的状况还是无法断定他符合假释条件。我们必须先把人带回去，至于如何处理，之后在征求更多黑手党家族意见之后再作定夺。”  
气氛顿时再次冷凝。许久未出声的Xanxas这时不耐烦地抬起眼来，赤瞳流出令人震慑的神色。“垃圾，你们当彭哥列是什么？还征求什么别人的意见，彭哥列就已经是最大的黑手党家族了！！！”  
“只是守护者和门外顾问，你们不能代表整个家族的意见……此外彭哥列九代目才是你们当前的首领吧？”  
“九代目正是为了借此这次纷争选出真正的十代家族候补。”门外顾问坦然回答，然后一只手放在了纲吉的肩膀上。  
“我说过在最终继承决定之前一切都还有可能。”他的低语贴近纲吉耳边，后者不禁一震。“现在指环还没有选择Xanxas，而如果你想救六道骸的话，再去请求指环的认可也未尝不——”

“沢田纲吉，我不会允许。”

是骸的声音。  
云雀的手臂动了动，视线朝身后扫了过去。骸的脸色变得有些苍白，但神色是严肃而镇定的。“我不会允许库洛姆嫁给一个黑手党。你必须，留在这里。”  
然后他转向了复仇者，而身边的云雀也是同样。

“这么说你们无论如何都不肯放弃他喽？”

喀地一声，云雀的手铐扣上了骸的手腕，不顾他惊异的神色有些粗暴地把人拉到自己一侧，骸发凉的皮肤触到他绷紧的手背，黑发青年的脸颊带上了背水一战的颜色。  
“那就——先来过我这一关吧。”

拥有着逼人的气魄和逆我者亡的决意，在气场的中心，这一刻的云雀恭弥像是强大得任何人无法企及……滚滚的杀气萦绕在他的周围，骸感受到那扑面而来的庞然而坚韧的心情，那是因为自己……恭弥不仅会为了打败他而露出独一无二的锋芒与獠牙，也同样会为了保护他而施展开全部的蓬勃羽翼。  
六道骸经过十年，能够走到这一步，在这样的时刻站得离云雀最近，还有什么可不满的呢。

复仇者不得不亮出了手里的锁链。

“既然阁下是彭哥列云守而非表世人士，如果故意妨碍复仇者的行动，我们也会一并处置的。”  
“没那个必要，”骸说，冷不防地攥住了云雀的手腕，连接他们的手铐在之间咔咔摩挲作响。他借着反作用力扳过云雀的小臂。“我不要你为了我去做什么守护者。把戒指放下……就算你这么做也是没用的，你不了解复仇者……把继承资格解除掉！！”  
“六道骸！！究竟是为了什么你现在才站在这里，给我想清楚！！”云雀皱起眉头，嗓音有些许的沙哑。他知道这也许是唯一的机会……如果不紧紧抓住的话……如果……  
“我清楚，所以我绝不会再让自己的家人卷进黑手党。”  
“那我也——”  
话卡在了嘴边，云雀一个凝眉对他怒目而视。“你到底还是不懂么——”

“我懂。我都懂的恭弥……所以，接下来才是我真正的请求。”

远处顶楼的大火已经逐渐被扑灭，青烟在习习吹拂的风里送来最后的气息；他逐一环顾每一双注视着他的眼睛，他们就站在这里，这是并盛的天空之下——许久骸缓缓地绽开一个笑。

“能拜托你们……暂时、闭上眼睛好吗？”

——『两个人的真实』—→

原以为只对一个人不会有假话。却没想到从黑曜开始的根基便已经是最大的谎言。  
“kufufu……除那之外我可从来没对你撒过谎。”  
“还真敢说。”  
云雀被他搂在怀里，脸颊用力地摁进他带着血气的衣襟。“你撒的谎还少么？……‘量体温’什么的。”  
“啊，那倒是……”  
骸略显急促的鼻息靠近过来，云雀看见垂落的刘海之下他右眼里的“一”字正在隐隐发亮。

“所以再来一次也是可以的吧？——你瞧，我都告诉大家不许看了。”

他们几乎是拼命地抱着对方，仿佛每一寸贴紧在一起的就能够从此生长为一体。骸埋头吻他，异色的瞳孔里熠熠闪光，就好象黑曜天文台上空的那些星辰全都落进他的眸子里。云雀长长的睫毛在他颧骨上扫动，轻而痒，让人几乎产生蝴蝶停栖的错觉。他们同时想起了那个关于幸福与死亡的童话，唇舌交缠的动作犹如默诵，手铐锐痛地压在相合的腕骨上，血管里脉搏跳动因而混乱不定。  
我不想让你和库洛姆他们再卷进黑手党，因为我永远憎恶他们的世界。但这并不意味着我要把自己舍弃进黑暗，因为我懂得，作为一个普通人活下去，这愿望不仅是我的也是你的——而实现它，现在需要的同样是我和你的力量。

“当初你问过我的话，现在我要再问你一次。”  
他把鼻尖贴上云雀的，双手捂上他的脸庞。

“……被我拉下水很可能会吃苦头的哦。没关系吗？”

把手背贴上了他的，黑发青年倔强地没有闭上眼睛，他们彼此的影像在对方玉似的眸子深处重重迭迭。云雀的声音小得不能再小。

“你以为我是谁？”

“好吧。”  
一直采取着包围态势的复仇者们终于松动了一些，为首的说道：“既然你们这样严正地提出请求，那么也必须为这保证的后果负起责任——以此为前提，暂时同意六道骸半年的假释期限。在此期间六道骸若再引发任何风波，彭哥列和密鲁菲奥雷都要承担相应的责任，且犯人立即带回，永久性进行监禁。”

“！！真的么！！！”

沢田纲吉忍不住喊了出来，而其它的彭哥列成员也露出了轻松一些的表情。虽然觉得有些意外，但他还是禁不住露出喜色。唯有Reborn审视地看了骸和云雀一阵，然后压低了帽檐。“彭哥列可以保证。”  
“这边也没问题。”  
白兰和Reborn同样是意味深长的模样，他又深深看了一眼云雀所在的地方，然后叹了口气。  
“那么，就此决定。”

在云雀解开手铐的时候他听见那大片的黑色斗篷开始远去的响动。铁索叮叮当当，长长地拖曳着犹如驶向大漠的铃声。他安静聆听着那声音，视线越过面前的骸的肩膀，像是出神。骸甩了甩被压出了红印的手腕，然后转身也眺望向复仇者离开的方向。  
“……谢谢。”

云雀垂下了一直紧绷着的手臂。紫色火焰终于慢慢消失，他草草摘下戒指，递向跑过来的沢田纲吉。  
“太好了，这下骸也暂时没事了……学长？”  
纲吉蓦然间似乎望见云雀的脸颊上有什么正在闪闪发亮。没来得及看清，黑发青年迅速低下了头，刘海乘着微风拂挡住他的双眼。明白这种时候应该装作什么也没发现，沢田悄悄退开，其它人也是一样。  
“……云雀君～我们这群嫌疑犯的处理要怎么办？”  
白兰远远抛来一句，夏马尔正过去查看入江的伤势。云雀仍然没作声，Reborn替他答了一句，“明天再说……现在就，先让他静静吧。”  
男人朝密鲁菲奥雷首领使了个眼色，然后也默然走开。弗兰留到了最晚，临走之前双手交叉放上胸前像是祈祷。

“骸先生，云雀先生……加油。”

“恭弥……”  
在所有人都知趣离开之后骸伸手朝向云雀，而后者没再去接。始终不抬起头来，恍惚般地掉转身子，云雀独自走向沉沉的夜色。他的步履几乎有些踉跄。

骸追上去，云雀加快脚步。

骸加快脚步，云雀走得更快。

就这样越来越快几乎变成追赶的奔跑，他们已经远离了火场，远离了人群，远离了发生在这个夜晚的一切动荡喧嚣真情假象——骸停下了，而云雀仍然在向前跑，深夜的寒气让他的胸腔痛到麻木……他知道如果回头他会看见什么，他只是不想去看——

那个“骸”的身影逐渐变得透明，然后一点点消失在空气当中。  
……保持着向云雀的背影望过来的姿势。

『被我拉下水很可能会吃苦头的哦。没关系吗？』  
『你以为我是谁？』  
混蛋。

这是我帮你圆的，最后一个谎。

注-闭合宇宙：一个宇宙所拥有的质量产生的引力足以对抗它的膨胀，那是宇宙的终止阶段。

===========================================================================

“终于摆脱你们这些活麻烦啦。接下来大叔我要好好地享受生活……”  
夏马尔站在停机坪上伸着懒腰左右摇晃，弗兰拎着行李站在他对面，还是目无尊长的老样子。“小心染上花柳病哦老师～”  
“胡说，小屁孩懂什么男人的浪漫！！”  
“Me的意思是您虽然心有余但肯定力不足——啊痛！”  
另一边的狱寺隼人瞅着山本武码了一地的大箱小箱皱眉头。“这啥？”  
“寿司店的家当。”山本天然地回答，然后看对方和预想中的一样火气怒长。“我什么时候说过要你跟去了！！混蛋，你……你的棒球怎么办！！！！”  
“啊，棒球器具我也带上了哟。”  
“——不是说这个！！！！！！！！！”

草壁哲矢作为风纪一方的遣送人，远远地立在彭哥列专机翅膀的阴影之下面注视他们。案件已经接近尾声。沢田属过失引火而无罪开释，狱寺隼人和弗兰则因危害公共安全而被移交Interpol处罚，实际上是暂时遣返回意大利。云雀的确说过扰乱风纪的家伙要从并盛消失，但是，手段中果然还是微妙地留下了余地。  
在NK医院发生第六场火的时候，他被恭先生派去指挥封锁、灭火和处理尸体，因而并没有看到彭哥列与复仇者那边对峙的全过程。处理好全部事务之后草壁准备向云雀请示，但却碰到了Reborn，门外顾问告诉他，再等等。  
直到第二天凌晨才看见云雀回来，走进警署大门时浑身上下带着一夜的寒气，眼里的亮光沉淀着细沙般，坚硬又柔软。他有些愕然，小心地问骸先生去了哪里。  
云雀很干脆地甩出一句。  
“咬杀了。”

第二天，黑曜中心的四周被架起了铁丝网，禁止任何人靠近。后来在并盛町开始传出流言，据说有个穷凶极恶的罪犯被“流放”在那里。而在时隔很久之后，一代代物是人非，漫漫青藤都已爬满那些涨满锈色的围栏倒刺，真相依然无解。

Chapter14.盈亏 （最终话）

“现场证据已经收集完毕。人带回去了……您要马上提审吗？”  
他打开表盖瞥了一眼，又啪地合上。“不用了，你们先回署里去。我想一个人走走。”  
部下点了点头，没有多说什么。警车旋转发亮的红灯逐渐远去，映着漠漠的晚霞，显出一片结束时分的安详。金属外壳的停表贴在手心里像一枚鹅卵石，光滑而带着云雀自己的体温。弗兰在走之前把这东西交给了他，少年说那是骸每次都会带在身上的宝贝。翻过来轻轻一叩，盖子弹开，他看见露出里面微缩的收发器感应装置。  
那上面，像脉搏般跳动的光点，是自己现在的坐标。它在圆盘正中忽闪忽闪地无辜停驻。在从前，骸经常凭借这玩意找到他的所在地。

如今呢？  
骸，如今我要怎么才能找到你？

天知道，维持着不动声色有多难。

几个月前，第六次火灾映照下的那个深夜，他配合着六道骸的幻术，演了生平最难熬的一场戏。骸并没有向敌人乖乖就范的打算，但如果公然选择抵抗的话，在场的大家一定会出手帮忙，从而演变成集体反击复仇者……骸不想让他们为此而与黑手党界的秩序为敌，那将成为牵引出更大混乱的未来——

这种时候只有他们两人。  
只有他们之间，才能够做出不用有任何顾忌的决断，能够不用再谨小慎微，笃定迈向各自选定的路。

当四下里的人们闭上眼睛的时候，骸的地狱道开始运转。看不见，看不见真正的情形是怎样，云雀的耳边响着子虚乌有的释放令，身后是毫不知情的安心笑脸，但他明白那喀啦啦的锁链声意味着什么……在他们视觉之外的地方，就在眼睁睁的前方不远，六道骸正独自一人去面对复仇者真正的铁索和镣铐……  
像是正在溺水却不可以呼救，像是看着一个人溺水却不可以伸出手去——他不能动，不能出声，甚至不能向骸离开的方向注视得太久。全身上下都因紧绷的神经而细小地抖动，云雀觉得自己淹没在一片令人晕眩的假象当中，直到沢田跑到身边，褪下戒指时他才发现自己早就满眼水雾弥漫。

输给你了，六道骸……  
这么丢脸的样子，一辈子仅限一次。

云雀停下脚步。街道尽头能看得见一片荒草弥漫在铁丝网格后面。已经到了黑曜的地界。转角的沙沙响动让他从记忆里回过神来，敏锐地扫视过去，黑衣人的影子一晃而逝。  
挑开一丝轻蔑的笑，他的心却变得安定了些。看来还在监视这里呢……这意味着，他们至今仍没有抓到六道骸。  
那天后半夜他在离开其它人之后就到了这个地方。在消息没来之前，路显得太过沉重，他几乎不记得自己是怎样一个人走完的。坐上黑曜乐园空旷的屋顶，能看得很远，树海像一块茸茸的地毯被风吹出一道道皱起的波纹。云雀默默守在这里，等待着他和骸的赌注见出分晓。在天将亮起之前，他在远远俯瞰中看见了那些黑色使者正像一道无声的洄流，向着黑曜这里冲过来。  
“云之守护者，如实回答我们。”  
为首的家伙仍然是那副动作但语气里有着气急败坏的意思。云雀看见空荡荡的锁链正曳在身后的地面上。

“……六道骸去了哪里？”

——计划成功。

黑发青年仍安坐着，只冷冷抬了抬眼。“难道不是被你们带走了吗？”  
没有反驳他的讽刺，复仇者道：“被带走的那个六道骸是幻觉，走到中途就消失了。”  
原来是双重幻觉么。云雀脸色不变，而胸腔里突然轻盈起来，好像一块巨石化成了灰烟消散。“留下来的那个六道骸也是幻觉。我不知道。”回答轻描淡写，他甚至忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“你们想搜遍并盛或者调查我都无所谓，不过恐怕只是白费力气。——哦，还有……我已经不是什么云守了。”

啊啊。  
这一瞬间的感觉是怎么回事。  
超——得意。

对于六道骸究竟如何从复仇者眼皮底下消失的，云雀也并不知道。铁壁机关半信半疑，但也束手无策，曾经逃狱十年的头号罪犯就这样再次蒸发得无影无踪。想到云雀恭弥与六道骸有特殊关系，复仇者只能试图守株待兔，寄希望于骸回来找云雀。因此，之后他们一直暗中监视着云雀的生活。  
但是，只要那家伙头脑清醒，就不会傻到上门送死。  
几个月来云雀回到了正常的日程和轨道上。处理案件，例行巡视，不同的只是不再有那个人的电话，那个人做的料理，那个人黏过来的笑脸。知道骸成功逃脱时放下了一半的心，另一半仍然时刻悬在那里，重复着没有消息就是好消息。  
为了安全，骸不能来见他，而他也不能知道骸的行踪。幽闭的传言被当作真实，对外封锁的范围之内是虚假的禁地。他走进这个空鸟笼，像十年前那样，翻倒在地的宝座，依然在等待着它的王者归来。最后一个谎言安然运行，像笼罩在人们头顶的一把透明伞，云雀拿着它往前走，带着骸给他留下的东西——一只机械停表，三千多个日子的回忆，还有黑曜天文台所能望见的亿万繁星。

——『幸せ』—→

“所以说，那是为了保护骸大人吧？”  
家里已经上灯。库洛姆坐在桌对面看过来，她的脸庞有恬美的红晕。从这角度看过去，纲吉总会想起有个夜晚，坐在相同地方满脸怨气的那个凤梨发型的青年。他站在芸芸众生的行列里，而那个人就像是偶尔出海远洋航行，隔着的，就是这么一点距离，外面接着大风大浪，里面装满浅笑低吟。  
“大概吧。从最后的火灾那晚起，骸在被保释之后就再没露过面。学长大义灭亲地把他关起来了……”  
这个定语里已经默认了某些关系。当事人都不在场，没有谁来反驳。灯下两个人安好对坐，纲吉放下手里的空碗，正听见髑髅喃喃道：“骸大人他……怎样了呢。听说云雀先生每天都会一个人进去黑曜那里的样子……”  
她托着下颌失神，左手中指上真正的订婚戒指倏地一闪。  
青年不禁要叹气，想想又忍住。“之前请求去探视，都被学长回绝了呢。不过有学长在的话骸也不会太寂寞的——”朝自己的未婚妻投去一个安慰的眼神，他站起来开始收拾碗筷。“等半年期限无事地过去，复仇者不再追究，云雀学长也总有一天会放他出来的吧。”  
“……啊！”  
“怎么了？”  
随着姑娘的手指方向朝窗外望过去，暮色里他们看见枝头沁出的第一抹绯红，春天正绽放着不知情的幸福。纲吉笑了笑。

“日子真快呀。樱花都开了呢。”  
——『此时的复仇者监狱』—→

“诶呀？好久不见!”

白兰老远就朝这边挥手，积雪里重重踩出乱七八糟脚印。入江正一看他兴高采烈像是要开出一堆花来，习惯性就产生吐槽欲念，但又发现彭哥列那边两人淡定异常，便也由他去了。

“好久不见。”风雪中门外顾问Reborn点点头，弗兰站在他身后搓着手哈气，眼神飘忽地望着面前的穴式建筑。“好冷——再不快点me就要冻僵了……”  
“那就去冬眠。”男人头也不回抛去一句挖苦，毒舌起来这些小鬼们可不是他的对手。他皱眉望着白兰在雪地里踩来踩去，眼镜青年裹得厚厚的，脸颊彤红，沿着上司踩出的小路慢腾腾跟着走。“密鲁菲奥雷那两只到底在干吗啊？又不是蜜月旅行……”  
“就是，万一骸先生急不可耐，在这节骨眼上捅了什么篓子出来怎么办。”  
“哦呀，你们应该相信骸君的自制力嘛～”  
白兰已经走到了他们面前，伸手扶了入江一把。另外两人没说什么，朝不同角度翻了翻眼睛。自制力那种东西六道骸真的有就好了。  
不再做多余的寒暄，复仇者出现在了他们对面。这次他们是为洽谈而来——Reborn从大衣里抽出了一打东西，白兰则是从入江正一那里拿了过来，然后他们把材料合并在了一起。笑是相同的。

“……这样，还不够吗？”

由于无法起诉而仍在Interpol稳据着警监地位，白兰抓紧了国际运作中自身势力的扩展。入江正一作为副手常常在具体手段上和他发生分歧，但由于白兰总是把事务交给入江处理，所以服从决策前提下的执行方法时不时大出他意料之外。不过，似乎这已经成了密鲁菲奥雷高层的日常乐趣之一。  
彭哥列对于六道骸事件意见不一，也有人认为协助骸争取脱罪实在得不偿失，因为这对彭哥列毫无好处。但密鲁菲奥雷的迅速膨胀，与彭哥列在意大利大有二分天下之势，合作已逐渐成为主要出路。  
藉由扩张之机，与艾斯托拉涅欧有旧仇的零散小家族纷纷被吞并为同盟，白兰因此略施手腕便争取到了它们的联名同意书。彭哥列方表态之后，协议终于浮出水面……

“鉴于多数家族的联合申请，兹于今日起——永久终止对艾斯托拉涅欧旧党、逃犯六道骸的追捕行动。”

“彭哥列。其实我想问一句～”  
四个人踏上各自归程时白兰压低声音冲着雾属性少年开口。  
“那天晚上骸君究竟是怎么摆脱复仇者的啊？你能看得破吧。”  
Reborn也侧头注意听去。他们两人都是在第一时间就察觉到了骸和云雀的意图。该说什么——那样化狂澜于静水的选择，站在岸边的人又有什么资格阻止。虽然如此，顺水推舟却可以推得更远一些。  
弗兰歪了歪脑袋。“骸先生同时做了两个幻觉，一个被保释的给沢田他们看到，另一个乖乖束手就擒的给复仇者看到。原理很简单，但把幻觉做到这个强度，让双方都毫无冲突地相信眼前的一切，恐怕世界上也只有骸先生一人能办到吧。”  
“是这样……但重点呢？那小子是怎么逃走的？幻觉什么的不可能一直有效啊。”

少年突然露出了一个意味不明的叹惋表情。

“是个很大胆的方法，不过真的很让人无语呢……应该说不愧是骸先生……”  
黑手党们穿出风雪分道扬镳。此时越过大洋的另一端，阳光正沉入并盛的群山之下，一切恍然如旧，安然无恙。

——『miss or』—→

云雀在残破的楼层间转了很久。这是一个有月亮的夜晚，好久没见过了，清凌凌的光线正从上方薄纱般垂落下来。  
他就在那些薄纱里穿行，脚下不时踩过陈年的碎玻璃，发出咯吱一声。这里没有樱花……在年少初遇的那时，那些呛着血的气味的花瓣，那些落在裸露的身体上的花瓣，那些掉进温暖浴池的花瓣，——都是幻觉。  
连一点痕迹也找不到的幻觉。即使它的触感曾经那样真实。  
他在冰凉的月辉里被浇淋着，它太亮了，星星都被衬得黯淡无光、隐匿不见。拐上了天文台的转梯，他慢慢走上去，然后在当初自己坐过的那张躺椅上坐下。

“……你们要跟到什么时候？不是之前已经把这里翻了个底朝天么。”

随着发问，黑色的使者从暗处走了出来。云雀没朝那方向看，向后仰了仰，上弦月正高挂在屋顶的缺口位置之内，彷佛伸手就能够到。黑发青年垂下眼帘，嘴角带上冷笑。  
“怎么？打算逼问？还是说那个没用的凤梨终于被你们逮住了？”  
后半句的语气仍然平静，但他悬着的那一半心脏在这一刻正逐渐揪紧。对方要说什么，是那家伙发生什么事了吗……

“没错。”

云雀的笑意消失了。月光在他缩小的瞳孔中颤成一团。

“你们——”他猛地站起身转过去，黑衣人像死神立在几步之外，斗篷在后方鼓荡飘摇。明明在之前Reborn还联系说放弃搜捕的命令就要下达了，为什么在这种时候——！！  
“多亏了你——他一辈子也跑不了了。”那复仇者深吸一口气，淡淡补充上尾句。

不。不。那淡然太过残忍。简单的几个字句，同时宣判两个人死刑。云雀看见自己呼出的气息在粼粼层层的光线中翻腾搅动，指尖开始发凉，他因惊讶而睁大的凤眸一点一点变得凝滞。该怎么做才是恰当的……努力了多长的时间，拼尽了自己的实力耐力与感情，还想要怎样的掠夺才能让命运餍足！！！！记忆和星空都不能舍弃，那么能给的也只有自己的性命——但那是骸绝不会允许的吧。

“……让我见他。”

复仇者一言不发。云雀加重语气，“让我见他！！！”  
眼见对方仍然无动于衷地站在原地，他奔涌的情绪再也无法抑制地从全身各处的血液里向外冲击。飞起一拐顶上来人的颈项，声调透出浓重的杀意：“不然的话——”

“不然的话？”

那是上挑的、轻浮似的问句。不是求证，而是明知答案却恶劣地想要再听一遍——再听很多遍——再看那双眼睛里如何重新充满难以置信的晶亮就如骤涨的春水，太多太多，太久太久，太深太深，世界的一切都蕴在那里——云雀恭弥的脸上有短暂的微怔，然后融化成一个太过熟悉的表情。

“……咬杀你哦。”

钢拐毫不犹豫地挥了过去，打进的不是人体而是凭空挡出的金属武器，两下相碰铿锵一响，冲力巨大，对手一下子失去重心，直接踏空地板从楼梯上跌了下去。云雀听见下面乒乓钝响，惨叫声完全失去形象。舔了舔干涩的唇角，他微笑凛凛，高高站上楼梯顶端。  
彷佛就变回了十年前走进这里的那个少年。  
说着『你就是恶作剧的主谋吗』那个少年。

他望向那个“复仇者”，后者正龇牙咧嘴躺楼梯下面，手里的三叉戟当啷一声松掉。像是被揍得只剩笑的力气，那个人干脆把自己摊开在台阶上，仰面倒过来看着他。明净的光线洒满了他们周围。

“kufufu……今天的云好漂亮呢。”  
“——正常的都应该夸月亮才对吧。”  
一只拐子打着旋飞扑过去，被攻击者一骨碌滚到一边，拍着灰直起身子。“不干了不干了……这玩法有生命危险……”  
“哇哦，你还真够胆啊？”

他迈步走下的时候对方开始慢慢摘下兜帽，脱下斗篷，卸开手上和脸上的白色绷带。他先看见的是蓝色的凤梨叶子，然后是修长的、骨节突出的手，然后是白皙的脖颈，带着笑的薄嘴唇，再然后是，一红一蓝的，宝石一样完好的双眼。  
六道骸看着他。“结束了。”他说。

——『or miss』—→

云雀呆呆地望着眼前的人。  
骸走近了些，他还是一动不动，然后突然间把拐子一扔伸手揪住骸的脸使劲拧。

“唔啊啊啊啊！！恭弥我错啦我再也不这样吓唬你啦快放开——”

好容易把云雀的双手从自己脸上掰下来，蓝发青年嘶嘶地抽着冷气，抬头看向仍然发呆的云雀。“所以说怎么突然就——”

“……本尊？！”  
半晌云雀偏了偏头冒出一句。骸哭笑不得，“你以为啊！！”  
“做梦吧？要不就是幻觉？”  
说谎说太多了。这就是所谓的『狼来了』效应？  
六道骸此刻深切体会到雾属性的悲剧意义。

他们再度凝视彼此。距离上次，时间已经跨过了漫长的一整个冬天，彼时照他们分离的星象已经转变成新的图案。骸的气息重新泛起波澜，一把把云雀拉进怀里。彷佛从出生就在一直等待这个时刻，彷佛刚刚卸掉的不是斗篷和绷带，而是所有的过往、所有的伪装、所有曾经让他喘不过气来的东西——都一并放下了。

因为你啊。  
因为我有了你啊。

“这半年……你在哪里？”  
沙沙的声音透过紧贴的后背与胸腔直接传递。骸的手指摩挲着钻进云雀暖暖的头发。他们重新坐在了能看见月亮的穹顶下面，默然不语的银晖如琴弦垂挂。  
骸的额头蹭上云雀的后脑。“就在……你的身边啊。”

一直在看着你。  
不能动，不能靠近，不能出声，只能远远地看着你——看着你一次次走进黑曜中心一坐就是一整夜，听见你在四下无人时失神念出我的名字……和你配合我离开的那夜晚同样，煎熬不止在一个人的心上，这也是老天公平的惩罚。  
那天在撤掉双重幻觉的同时，骸就装成了复仇者的模样混进他们中间。那些蒙得严严实实、完全看不见长相特征的家伙，他们自身才是搜索的最大盲点。当然，人数上的差别很快就会被发现，所以他迅速地通过三叉戟契约控制了其中一个，夺取其意识，然后指挥并用幻术将其隐匿起来，自己则取而代之。  
发觉骸脱逃之后，复仇者决定留下部分人在并盛监视云雀的行动。——而骸就顶替在其中。  
说是藏木于林也好，最危险的地方反倒也是最安全的地方。当然，现在肯定已经穿帮了，那个恢复意识的倒霉家伙会跑回去报告的吧……只可惜，永久终止追捕的协议此刻早已尘埃落定。

“怎样。很有传奇色彩吧？啊疼疼疼……”  
云雀抽回胳膊肘，把脸往后仰了仰，靠上骸的颈窝。“白痴的要命……”他低声说，然后抿嘴笑出来。骸看得出神，忽然露出一抹坏笑。

“那个……恭弥，你知不知道——其实量体温有三种方法。”

把手慢慢滑到怀里人的腰间，他不留痕迹地环紧，指尖摸索着扣上皮带，吹息扑到了云雀发热的耳廓。  
“一是腋下，二是口腔，三是……”  
不良企图突然被腕上凉而硬的触感打断。向上动了动，带出一串清脆的喀喀声响。“恭弥你怎么搞突然袭击！！！！！”  
“跟你学的。”利索地挣脱他的臂弯，云雀把手铐和被铐住的家伙一起拉向自己。选择性忽视六道骸的碎碎念，他另一手拨通了纲吉与库洛姆家里的电话。

“是我，云雀恭弥。”  
他的侧脸有柔和的弧度。

“逮捕凤梨一只，现在过来认领吧。”

抓住了。  
抓紧你了。

这次真的—— 一辈子也跑不了。

注：  
盈亏-人有悲欢离合，月有阴晴圆缺，此事古难全。但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。

=========================《月亮历》正章•完==============================

另外骸先生你的量体温三方式真的太邪恶了我不批注可以吧（掩面XD）  
2010-4-17

“什么？学、学长你的意思是……”

从后面看，沢田握着话筒的手在一个劲地发抖。库洛姆•髑髅站在那里不敢动，心里像是有口大钟在撞来撞去，轰隆隆地响。她只能攥紧了衣角，有些无助地盯着他起伏的肩膀。

没有很久。他放下电话转过脸来的时候眼睛闪闪发亮，她觉得房间的灯彷佛在头顶灭了下去，这个不大的家里只能看得见他的那双琥珀色眸子。那是难以自抑的欢喜。  
“是云雀学长从黑曜乐园那里打来的。”  
沢田纲吉声线打了个颤，双手用力拢上她的肩膀。贴到耳边来的嗓音取代了之前心里的那口钟，一遍又一遍地响着。

“骸他……要回来了………”

番外1《我们为谁变得坚强》

……你带我一次次逃离黑暗。  
CP：纲髑

蓝紫色的火苗在炉灶上嘶嘶地转着圈跳动。锅子里的气泡从底部挣开，冉冉升起又消失在水面。女孩子的影子投在墙壁上，长头发好看地一晃一晃。她在桌面这一侧放上两双碗筷，又在另一侧放上两双，听见碗底郑重地喀锵一响。

四双碗筷。  
终于等到有一天，可以摆出这样的餐桌了。

原本，在差不多半年之前——也是同样的夜晚，应当坐在这里的四个人，却差一点就永远失去了做这种事的机会。  
那场几乎将她拖进了地狱的火灾，引导所有人走向了事件的最终阶段，也改变了许多个命运。包括她自己。  
隔着氧气罩和重症监护室的玻璃窗，她在苏醒时第一眼看见的那个男生，正把自己整个地趴在玻璃另一边。他趴得太紧了，额头和厚厚的玻璃挤压着显出一圈滑稽的扁平，嘴唇发白而眼圈略显阴影。嗯，那样子是有点好笑的。  
然后一只手伸过来，直接揪住青年的领子向后一扯，沢田像个吸盘一样从窗子上被拔下来，满脸怔怔地。夏马尔医生的脑袋出现在他肩膀后面，曾经称她为“可爱的小姐”的那个大叔胡子也没刮干净，冲着沢田的耳朵喊了什么。口型有点像“你够啦”。  
沢田纲吉如同大梦初醒，一边挣脱一边用手拼命朝她指着，表情一瞬间千变万化。医生停下了拉扯，也朝她看了过来，脸上带着惊讶，嘴张得很大——他的另一只手使劲挥动着好似在招呼谁快过来。

下一秒新的面孔扑到了玻璃窗前。是六道骸。

世界啊。  
她的全部世界啊，那时就在那扇窗子外面。

\---------  
天空是斜的，太阳月亮星星，全都朝着西边掉下去。人有一天也会走到那里去，没有什么便捷舒适的交通工具，只有用这双脚慢慢上路。从孤儿院接受救济，到有运气抽中公营住房*，库洛姆•髑髅记忆开始的地方就是一个人。  
旅程的风景或明或暗，但都会过去。活着……也就是如此而已。  
她那些年常常会不明原因地晕眩，不过依然长到了国中的年纪。那时她经常会去公园，匀自己的晚饭来喂那里被遗弃的小猫。一个跑得气喘嘘嘘的少年冲进来，制服是并盛的，褐色的头发像暖和的干草，却又有生机的光泽。少年看上去总是精疲力尽而又心有余悸，朝来路张望许久，才在距离她几米开外的秋千上一屁股坐下来，擦擦额头的汗。  
然后男生发现她注视过来的眸子，吓一跳的样子，把头低下去。还是一个劲气喘。

不止一次。当相遇的日子变成了两位数之后，少年先开了口。  
“啊、啊喏……真……可爱呢。”

她抬头的时候他慌张补上一句：“我我我是说猫咪……”

那天的黄昏红得像片枫叶。

延续了沢田纲吉一贯废柴风格的对话，到十年后居然也还没有太大长进。虽然他的身高与那时不可同日而语（当然，那个海拔还是有某人不以为然。）可是他们就那样笨笨地接触着目光，然后在彼此身上看到类似的东西生长过寂寞的青春。  
小猫蜷在她膝盖上，秋千吱呀如同钟摆一下又一下。他说他总是在放学路上被小混混们勒索，只要能逃脱，每次都拼命跑，最后跑到这里来似乎变成了一个习惯。  
“可能因为我看上去像只软脚虾吧。啊哈哈……”  
女孩不知道怎么回答，男生也觉得话题实在没有面子可言，挠挠头就沉默下来。脚尖尴尬地在沙地上踢踢踏踏，直到他猛然意识到身边的少女站起身的姿势有点奇怪。  
“你没事吧……咦？”

她晕倒了。

等清醒过来已经是在诊所的椅子上。她在他额头上看见了比平时的奔跑更多的汗水，天色已经发暗，火烧云都隐去了，风扇转得嗖嗖生凉。  
“啊！太好了……”  
他的动作滞了下，因为看见她的裙子吊带滑到了肩线下。不过沢田还是扭开头把她慢慢扶了起来。  
“你突然就……嗯…医生说，最好去大医院检查一下。”

“只是…贫血……”

她嗫嚅着这样回答他，觉得稍微好了一些就站起来，浅浅鞠躬，留下有些错愕的沢田纲吉从那里跑了出去。贫血什么的，只是个理由罢了。她并不清楚自己患着怎样的病，但少年和她压根就不熟识，又怎么能去麻烦他呢？  
一个人的夜路很长，不过一个人反倒……更轻松些。虽然她眼前总是晃动着那双担忧的浅色眼睛。  
忘记问人家的名字了。就这样跑掉似乎太过失礼，他会不会生气呢？  
第二天她做了点心，然后踏上了去并盛中学的公交车。

在校门口站着似乎太过显眼，会给他引起误会也说不定。于是她只远远躲在并中门前道路的第一个岔口那里，目不转睛地看着。  
少年走出来了。  
挎着书包，他在人群中显得有些瘦弱。没有谁和他为伍，踽踽独行的男孩子低着头，一脸逆来顺受的样子，朝另一个方向走开。  
她跟上去，点心的包裹抱得紧紧的，似乎拿不定主意要如何开口引起他注意。脚步细碎，时而快几步时而又迟疑地慢下来，她脸上浮起一点红晕。  
……从来没干过这样的事情啊。

好不容易，库洛姆•髑髅准备鼓起勇气叫住沢田纲吉。  
可事情的发展却又一次打断了她。

沢田被突然围过来的一群人堵住了。他们粗暴地把他推到墙边去。

她看见那一点可怜的自尊，如何溺在夕照里苦苦挣扎；少年抱着头牙关咬紧不出一声，拳头和脚底雨一样落在他的身上。他似乎没有求饶的意识，就算是被欺侮和践踏也只是忍受，既不还击，也绝不开口说句“放过我吧”。  
他是个败者，但并不认输。  
全部的声音都堵在她的喉咙里，她看着他们扯断他的书包带，课本的纸页像枯叶一样满地碎散，他们动手把他按在地上搜钱，男孩子的衣服被拽得不成样子，努力地蜷成一团……她觉得自己凝固成了一块冰，然后又一点点地化成水——  
“住手！！”  
她在许多双脚之间看见他浮肿的脸颊和他惊讶地睁开的眼睛……  
“住手……别打了……”  
住手呀……

眼泪有什么用。她又有什么用。杂乱而恶意的笑声开始朝她的方向转过来，她的头又开始晕眩，耳朵嗡嗡个不停，眼前被水汽挡住了。然而那些家伙并没有到达她面前，从背后一跃而过的黑影径直扫到了勒索者的中间。惨叫声此起彼伏，和她的抽噎混得分辨不清，只听得钝器呯嗵嗵一阵起落。  
沢田纲吉费劲地从地上爬起来，然后尽量让自己贴在墙根。

“云、云雀学长？！”

\-------------  
救场的是并盛中的风纪委员长。那是她后来才知道的——而和那个人变得熟络，又是借着另外的契机了。  
从一片狼藉中沢田踉跄着过来扶她，女孩一边抽泣一边把点心盒推给他，谢礼二字说得走了调，她自己也觉得不好意思。他似乎也是一样，心想着完蛋了让女生看见自己那么糗的样子。

“我……还会去的哦。公园。”  
依然没有问名字，但他临走前这样说，嗓音单薄又柔和，遍体鳞伤地把她的点心捧在臂弯里。

沢田纲吉第二天没有在公园里等到少女，第三天也没有。好几个月过去，似乎女孩子在避开他，原因只有她自己明白。在那期间他认识了转学来的狱寺隼人，并且知道了有关黑手党和自己命运的很多很多——生长与变化的疼痛，在年少时节总是体会的最为明显。  
不过他还是隔三差五会去公园里坐一阵，那里总是很宁静，像是有能让人静下来的力量。有时狱寺也陪着他去，狱寺来了之后他已经很久没被人欺负过了（虽然这并不值得炫耀）。之后终于有一天，他在公园独自呆到晚上然后怏怏起身回家，转过一条小巷的时候再次听见了女孩久违的声音。  
但那是尖叫声。

好像同样的情景总是在弱者的身上重演，可这回他们远离了学校，远离了救星可能出现的时间地点。他冲到巷口正看见她向后摔在地上，手里还护着什么，但是被面前的男人粗野地一把抢了过来。然后男人们又伸手去拧住她的胳膊……

“住手！！！”

拿出生平最大的气势来，普通人沢田纲吉两手空空地直冲向短暂发楞的那伙人。他没有指环，没有武器，没有什么守护者——只有一个彭哥列继承适格者的空空名号。管它呢。  
矮个子少年因为身形轻捷，直接从大汉们的空隙之间穿了进去，他几乎要被冷风刺得闭上眼睛了，盲目而短暂的勇气填满了他的心胸。伸手朝没来得及反应过来的家伙怀里一撞，他扯起少女连方向和步速都没有改就一直向巷子的另一端出口狂奔过去。  
“妈的，抓住那两个小崽子！！！！！”  
吼声在背后很近的地方炸响，他脊背一震，但脚下丝毫不敢停。长期锻炼出来的生存技能只有奔跑，顾不得女孩子跟得跌跌撞撞，他只有把手攥得紧紧的，带着她一鼓作气冲向黑夜。

最后他们躲进了公园的滑梯底下。叫嚣的声音就像在外面游荡的野狗，两个孩子哆嗦着隐蔽在夜的帷幕之下。他觉得自己的呼吸声大得吓人，一手捂住嘴，另一手仍然拉着库洛姆，膝盖抖得站不起来。直到某种熟悉的钝器打击声再次响了起来。  
……咦，怎么还有爆炸的声音？！

“扰乱风纪的家伙就是你们？”  
“说！！！你们把十代目弄到哪里去了他这么晚还没回来！！！——哇啊混蛋云雀你往哪里打！！！”  
“公共场所燃放违禁化学品，你也一并咬杀！！！！”

云雀学长真是天生的警察呀。

他想着，黑暗中转过脸，对上库洛姆微光闪烁的大眼睛。  
“……已经没事了。”

“没有保护好十代目是我的失职！！！！！今后我发誓一定要每时每刻护卫您左右……”  
你千万别呀……纲吉连连摆手，脸上满是无奈的笑意。云雀站在不远处正打电话叫风纪委来人收拾残局，似乎他是正巧巡视到了这附近。

“谢谢你狱寺君……谢谢，云雀学长。”  
少年又低了头去，声音渐小。“要是我的话，就没办法保护她——”

云雀和狱寺沉默地注视着他。沢田比他们都要矮小，看上去像一株野草。  
许久云雀开口。  
“你不是已经保护了她吗。”

他惊讶地抬起头，云雀恭弥已经转身走了。

\-----------  
“你……还好吧？头晕症没事了吗？”  
“……嗯……”  
“不要硬撑呀。有事的话就来找……呃……找我吧。虽然这样说听着太自以为是了啊哈哈……”  
“……”  
“那……我先走了。”他说  
“请，请小心——”

少年在夜风里转过身来的时候笑得很开心。带着自我解嘲似的意味。  
“没关系，我很擅长逃跑的。”

她听见话语脱离了思考，直接飞出，然后落进空气中荡开一朵小涟漪。

“你的名字？”  
“诶？沢、沢田纲吉。”

不过后来姑娘依旧没有主动去找过他。因为十天之后，发生了黑曜事件。  
二十天之后，一个叫六道骸的少年搬到了库洛姆所住的公营住房隔壁。骸带着轻伤，自称是被恋人打的——虽然他导致对方直接躺进了医院。  
一个月之后，云雀恭弥杀上门来以致骸的房间被摧毁，骸借住到库洛姆那里。  
三个月之后，六道骸深夜背着昏迷的少女找到医生夏马尔。她的晕眩终于被诊断出是耳石症并得到根治。  
三年之后，骸有了自己的住所，并把库洛姆接到了一起。此间骸和云雀发生各种事情，库洛姆和沢田偶有见面。  
五年之后，云雀恭弥开始执掌并盛警界。骸在夏马尔手下开始见习生的被压迫悲惨生涯。  
十年之后——

钥匙转动，门开了。

还是个小女孩的时候，谁没有想象过骑马佩剑的王子，对她说带她走，给她幸福给她一切。可是在大地陷落的时候，用尽全力抓住她的手的男孩子，却是不顾形象把自己贴在病房玻璃窗上的那一个。  
也是那个人，在不久前的某一天，从大衣内侧的口袋里使劲掏呀掏呀，然后满脸通红地把戒指盒放到她的面前。  
还是那个人，现在正从钥匙孔里把钥匙拔下来，而他身后跟着另外两个青年，俩人的手不知为何正铐在一起。

“快打开手铐啦恭弥……”  
“谁叫你一直乱动，钥匙掉在外面了那么黑谁找得到！！”  
“学长，你们俩还是先坐一下吧，库洛姆做了夜宵。我去拿个手电……库洛姆？”  
“啊。”  
“诶呀。”  
“库洛姆……”  
“……”  
“来来别哭了，这不是回来了嘛。”  
“她那戒指是怎么回事沢田纲吉你趁我不在擅自做了什么！！！”  
“问题不在这里吧！！库洛姆别哭……”  
“再哭就咬杀哦。”  
“哪有你这么劝人的——嗷！别拧！滥用职权！沢田你别笑！！诶怎么连库洛姆都笑了……”

草有草的生存方式——习惯了摧折，却总能重新站起来；爱着给予力量的这片土地，和逐渐出现在身边的同伴们。在这个平凡人的世界上的沢田纲吉是这样，库洛姆•髑髅也是。  
而当两根草幸运地挽成了一个结的时候，也许，那力量就……更加坚韧了吧。

END  
*公营住房：日本一种福利廉租房。  
第五次火灾后的库洛姆现在住在泽田的房子那里。小职员沢田纲吉为还房贷正在努力中。（喂！  
*耳石症：会导致经常性晕眩的一种病。

骸大人你一路被铐回去真的可以么！XD

云雀在枕上重新睁开眼睛的模样，总带着梦幻一般的表情。偏斜的侧脸，涔涔的水气蒸腾在眉眼间，伴随着尚未归于平缓的呼吸重又渗进去，在苍白的皮肤下滋养一瓣玫瑰红。

骸把手掌平摊开，指尖依次在对方起伏的胸口正中贴合排列，似乎那里有一扇门要他指纹验证才能入室登堂。“抱歉，我又任性了。”  
“少说些……哈啊……于事无补的废话……”  
恭弥的眼睛好亮。

那些细长的发丝、柔软的颜色好像一片海。不知有多少次——也许从15岁的那年开始，骸就常常在这种时刻产生海的错觉。

别说自大的话了。终归谁都需要一湾海岸，哪怕是礁岩带着锐利的边。

番外2《但闭上双眼我还看得见》  
CP：骸云

摇头扇开在中档，厨房里流动着热风。六道骸草草地穿件背心短裤，低头蹙眉，案板上刀尖小心翼翼在白嫩的肌理之间游走。  
“唔…这里果然用抓持式比较顺手。”2024号大刀片，适用于大创口。3号刀柄，小刀片深部割切……  
杀鸡使牛刀，英雄暂无用武之地，他神情专注，像极了当年上解剖课。可能是天气太炎热，过了几秒他才感觉到小腿上痒痒的好像有什么东西在蹭，低头去看，对上一双圆溜溜的浅琥珀色眼睛。

哦呀？  
忽然有点理解为什么恭弥那么喜欢小动物了。

“呐呐~要~~”孩子朝他举了举小手。

“库呼呼。等炖熟才能吃哦。”翻了翻手头的鸡肉，他见孩子怏怏地嘟起了嘴巴，忍不住微笑。“还记得吗？不乖的小孩会怎样。”

“……”小家伙歪头想了想，乳牙咬合，发音倒还挺准。“咬——杀。”

“我说你啊！你又教了他什么奇怪的东西了？！”泽田纲吉从饭厅门口探头进来，眉心拧成含义复杂的一团。骸笑得好像阴谋得逞：“那是恭弥教的。”

我就知道不该老让这孩子往你们家里跑，早晚会被凤梨波长洗脑的。泽田黑线着把准备好的食品袋撑开，他明明只是被骸叫来拿多余的鸡脯肉的啊……“家宣，别闹。”褐发青年低头对攀着自己膝盖荡来荡去的小不点呵斥了一声，不过显然缺乏威严。骸挑挑眉毛，肩膀碰了碰他的。

“咋样，还是借鉴一下我们的教育法吧。保证在幼儿园绝对没人敢再欺负他——”  
“那就绝对换成他欺负别人了吧！！！”够了，他实在不愿知道被云雀的食肉动物主义训练出来的小孩会是怎样，至少上次，家宣在骸这里寄宿一周，不仅是梳着凤梨发型回来的连笑声都变得很奇怪……老天别再让我想起来了TAT

精力旺盛，像只小鸟似的没完没了扑腾，有这么个小东西在身边真是累人。纲吉觉得厨房里好像温度又高了不少，抬眼看骸倒是神色如常，不紧不慢，手起刀落。其实他还是有点害怕六道骸的，玩弄着那么精致而冰冷的技术的人，不知什么时候掌中利刃就可以变成凶器——这不是偏见。经历了多年风雨过去，他愈发明白一个疯狂的灵魂需要怎样强大的力量才能让它安定。

学长也是明白的吧……

“库洛姆这次的预产期还有多久？”回过神来，骸的红蓝眼睛正朝他斜看，纲吉愣了愣浮起一丝微笑。“大约两周多吧。”  
“……你还挺能干的嘛。”  
他忍不住脸红。“什——”  
骸噗地笑出来。“那是赞扬啦！”他把剩下的鸡肉都倒进泽田拿着的袋子里，“什么时候忙不过来了，不用客气地送过来吧；别看恭弥那样，其实他相当喜欢孩子的……”  
“我怎么觉得你看我儿子就像在看实验小白鼠一样。”  
“哪有。这叫养成。”  
“真恶趣味……啊我接下电话……”

泽田出去了，骸继续收拾切菜板，过了阵听见背后像打嗝似的咳嗽声，扭头看见自己4岁的外甥正起劲地扒拉柜子里的面粉。  
“这么有精神的孩子，今后肯定比你老爸强。”他低低笑着，过去把浑身白面的小家伙从柜子里抱出来。这时候泽田纲吉匆匆冲了回来。

“骸，抱歉。”他说着把塑料袋放下，“呆会能拜托你把家宣送回去吗？三丁目出事了我现在得赶过去。云雀学长也在那里。”

\----------  
有好多次，从数据堆里抬起头来天已经全黑，他会把眼角不自觉瞟向办公桌后的那个人。云雀恭弥多半低头看文件，偶尔睡着，不在意他蕴意深沉的视线。当然也可能是察觉到了故意置之不理。  
深色的衣袖，袖口缀着的钢钉在台灯下闪亮，更衬出那只手修长而充满骨感。

骸便缓慢地眨动眼睑。

他见过那只漂亮的手戴戒指的模样。只一次。

有人喜欢给鸟儿戴上脚环，似乎那样就能确认自己作为主人的占有权，让鸟儿一辈子都带着被俘获和豢养过的记号。他一直觉得戒指虽然有种种浪漫的外延含义，本质也和脚环差不离，只是用以标明婚姻约束力的证物而已。要是心不在你这里，给人套上指环又有什么用呢？  
说来丢人，在医院大火的那天，他还是被这全天下最俗套的浪漫感动了。  
『六道骸要由我来咬杀……谁也休想把他从这里带走！！！』  
为了他。在彭哥列的众人和复仇者的锁链面前，云雀恭弥为了救他而选择戴上彭哥列指环。脉脉紫光在无边无际的黑色夜幕之下流淌过那些发白的指关节，流淌过云雀敞开的衣领，流淌进那双深潭似的凤眼。

而今，生活重新变得波澜不兴，缺乏仪式感，可还是形散神不散。在这样的时候，每每他会自我安慰，警察家属和警官一起加班也不是头一遭了，就当作约会吧。好像就是这么一念之间，人生已经安稳地转过了很多天，很多年。

事实上，打破它比维系它，来得容易的多。

距离泽田前脚出门不到十分钟，电话就打到了六道家的座机。那时候他正抹着额头上的薄汗看家宣到处追扑云豆，心想我的小祖宗你难道不嫌热吗。拾起话筒蓝发青年就变了脸色，二话没说胡乱穿上衬衫一把拎起小不点就冲出门去。

“坐车车~？？”  
被丢上后座又捆上安全带的男孩高兴地扭来扭去，骸在他头顶揉了一把，然后准确地抓住正在头顶飞旋的云豆，塞给小孩。  
“是是坐车车……别乱动哦，乖，不然你舅妈抓你去警察局。”他绕回前座，一边也觉得这称谓实在好笑，阖上车门发动，心想着超速的话恭弥抓的可就是我了。

不过事情要紧——得送库洛姆去医院。

泽田纲吉之前说离预产还有两周多，该不是出了什么事……六道骸一路开得风驰电掣，后座上小鬼扒着车窗唧里呱啦，以为自己坐的是游乐场的飞艇。好在泽田家也只隔着一个街区。骸在心里默默诅咒了三丁目的罪犯不下十遍，大热天的，犯事也不知道挑个时候，真可恶……啊，红灯……用幻术变成绿灯算了……他又踩了下油门。

库洛姆抓住他的手的时候很用力，已经疼得脸色都发了白。这种时候家里也没个老人照应，相当够呛，还好骸虽然不是妇产科出身但至少临阵不慌，摆出笑脸宽解了紧张的孕妇然后扶她上车。

“骸大人……”  
多少年称呼还是没改，就像狱寺隼人后来终究也还是称泽田为“十代目”。他叹出一口气。

“没事的，坚持一会。等我去揍了泽田纲吉就把他揪回来。”

他在反光镜里看见家宣用小手去碰年轻母亲的脸，她脸颊上有冷汗，不过还是抿起了嘴角。男孩说，妈妈，舅舅开车可快了。

一粒种子，如何从嫩芽长成参天大树。一个人，如何从不谙尘事的孩子变成独当一面的男子汉。骸忽然间觉得恍若隔世，他原本是怎样一滴被风吹走四方的水啊，浮在空中，以为可以睥睨这个人间。是什么时候他落进了这片海，并且发现自己和周围的每一滴水同样——就只是一滴普通的水而已。  
是因为脱离了黑手党吗。  
是因为遇见了你们吗。  
还是因为，他的爱和恨都在这个世界上——六道中的第五道，他原本就生而为人。  
\------------  
“喔喔？这不是泽田家的吗。”

夏马尔出来接他们的时候瞅了一眼被骸扯着小手的孩子。“真是快啊……那我岂不是已经变成爷爷辈了？”  
“可不是。”骸送库洛姆的担架车到了病房门口，脸上的笑淡了些。NK联合医院……自从当年的纵火事件之后，他就再也没进过这里了。能保住医生的认定资格已属万幸。回忆太多，不全是好的，但总归让人怀念。

夏马尔看着眼前的后生。头发还是蓄得那么长，衣服任意搭配，可是人也已经到了必须沉稳起来的年纪呢……他忍不住摸了摸自己胡子拉碴的下巴。“泽田他人呢？”  
“在这。”骸明知故错地把小泽田推到夏马尔面前，家宣对陌生人还有点怯怯的，抱着骸的腿不放，夏马尔忍不住大笑起来。“这模样还真有点像当初的泽田纲吉。”  
骸弯腰，把黏人的小家伙从自己腿上掰下来，“诶，可别像他那么没出息——”他把孩子塞到夏马尔怀里。“你先招呼这小鬼一阵，顺便打电话叫狱寺或者世川家的过来照看一下……”他不该丢库洛姆这时候一个人，不过现在更应该在这里的男人也不是他啊！！

“我去现场一趟。”先把孩子他爹揪回来再说。骸挥挥拳头，“哪个天杀的罪犯在这时候放火，要是让我撞见——”

十五分钟之后骸终于冲到了三丁目的火场。好不容易刚刚在医院走廊凉快了一点……原本就闷热的夏夜泛着金红的微光，他觉得自己简直闯进了一个大炉子里。火势已经基本扑灭，他穿过稀疏的人流朝警署和消防署的车辆望过去，泽田没找到，反倒是一眼瞄见自家那位正站在警车顶上指挥大局，刘海贴在额角，上身脱得只剩一件白衬衫，估计也是热得够呛了。云雀恭弥的神色在黑夜里锐利不减，并没注意到有人正远远欣赏着他漂亮的腰线和敞开领口的锁骨……哦呀，糟糕，差点忘了正事。  
骸努力转开视线，边走边继续在穿着防护服的家伙当中搜寻泽田纲吉。终于在消防梯上发现了目标他刚想出声喊，“啊喏……”

四周忽然就一片惊叫。

他吓了一跳，心想该不会是恭弥连衬衫也脱了吧，一个转身却感到有什么狠狠地硌上了自己的脖颈。身子被粗暴地向后扯住，骸还没来得及稳住重心，听见耳边响起了凶恶又气喘吁吁的嗓音。  
“别动！！！不然杀了你！！！！谁也别过来！！！”

\------------  
……还真就让他撞见了。  
好吧其实他也只是发个牢骚而已，老天为什么偏偏就这回灵验了呢，骸内心无限悲愤地把手慢慢举过头顶。

可惜出来太急，手无寸铁，关键时刻掉链子。虽然在众目睽睽之下使出幻术也未尝不可——他看见举着枪在对面停下的警察中闪出了熟悉的发型。

“骸先生……你……你在搞什么飞机啊……”草壁欲哭无泪。

“我哪知道！！”

骸汗流浃背，满脸苦相，随着歹徒的脚步朝后慢慢退。“我说哥们，你可太没眼光了……”他把眼睛努力向上瞟了瞟，“抓了局长家属当人质——咱俩会一起被他们的头儿宰掉的你信不信。”  
刀刃又朝皮肤上贴紧了些，略有些刺痛，罪犯在嚎叫着什么他也听不清楚，手心一片黏渍渍，警方的聚光灯和消防的鸣笛晃得人头晕眼花。高处的泽田也看见了他，惊得合不拢嘴，可同样是束手无策；但是随着人群的忽然静默，骸知道主角终于上场了。

“哇哦。”

背对着那些闪光，在湿淋淋热腾腾的蒸气里，在仲夏的夜色里，他看见有谁独自一人走向了闹剧的前台。汗水在翘起的发稍上晶莹发亮，细长的影子从脚底延伸向骸的方向，笔直得像时钟的指针——云雀并不停住脚步，渐近的凤眼里凝缩了他见过千百次的光芒。

受伤时等着他到来的云雀。手术台上咬牙望向他的云雀。违背本性向他说了第一次谎的云雀。听凭他把冰凉的手伸进袖筒的云雀。困得靠在他肩窝里的云雀。红肿着脸颊递给他饭盒的云雀。纵容了他的‘量体温’的云雀。凑过来踮起脚吻他的云雀。夜空下为了他戴上戒指的云雀。替他圆谎、独自撑着不愿流泪的云雀。给他轻轻戴上手铐的云雀。

在天文台上听他讲故事的云雀，在黑曜的樱花下对他微笑过的云雀啊——

骸突然觉得，现在就这么死了也值了。可又同时突然觉得，现在就这么死了，怎么够呢？  
他还想看更多、更多。

“这是在玩什么？”云雀颇为玩味地吐出这一句，并不在意劫持者的吼叫和被劫持者失神似的表情。项上的疼痛让骸稍微清醒了一点，随即众人震惊地看到他竟然露出了惯常的不正经笑意。  
“啊慢着慢着……亲爱的，我能留两句遗言么？”

“……”

架着他的罪犯似乎也有点懵，一时没做打断，于是骸当作了默许，换上悲摧表情朗朗开口。

“家里空调坏了维修说要等明天；借了邻家车送库洛姆去医院回时在二丁目熄火了，那边禁停所以肯定吃了罚单，哦对车钥匙在我左边口袋……还有啊，出门之前我忘记把切好的鸡肉放冰箱了，一夜准会坏掉——所以今晚要记着回来吃饭啊！！”

他连珠炮似的一口气讲完，一干人听得呆若木鸡，云雀低气压逐渐增长，最后拐子蹭地举了起来。  
“咬杀……”

“伙计，你看，咱俩都死定了。”骸无奈地朝后摆了摆手，感觉到劫匪情绪开始激动，连忙求情：“就一句——再让我说最后一句！”

然后他扬起头向着站在消防梯顶端的泽田纲吉微微一笑。

“生了，是个女孩。”

\-------------  
云雀朝他们扑过来的时间，大概和泽田手里的管子掉落的时间相差几秒，骸原打算乖乖做受害者状，把这喝凉水都塞牙的杯具一天享受到底，但他送来的报喜信让泽田纲吉一下子空中失误这实在大出他意料之外。  
泽田家宣千万别遗传了这种废柴基因啊……在失控的高压水龙直冲他们正面喷过来的时候骸作如是想。

警员们集体冲上，在乱溅的水花里和犯罪者扭打成一团。骸被水柱冲得站也站不稳，再加上云雀直撞进怀里的双重重量，一个仰脸毫无形象朝后摔倒，感觉衣兜里那串借来的车钥匙狠狠硌在了胯骨上。

“嗷！！”

云雀的手在他脑后护了一下，总算没至于一头抢地，骸呲牙咧嘴重新睁开眼睛，黑发青年还压在他胸口没来得及起身，咳嗽不止，两个人都被浇得彻底湿透狼狈不堪。

啊……真销魂。

“库呼呼~~~这下凉快了。”

他干脆大字型躺在地上不起来，眼里映出火后袅袅的青烟以及并盛温柔安静的天空，画面背景里加进了云雀泛着水光的脸颊。骸傻笑出来，肚子又挨了一拳。

“到底在搞什么？”云雀瞪他一眼，一家之主表示很委屈。“天灾人祸我有什么办法嘛！！”余光里泽田纲吉慌慌张张地朝他们冲过来。“骸、学长……！对不起！！！我刚才——”  
“啥也别说了。”骸坐起来，水滴顺着他长长的蓝色发丝向下蜿蜒。带着微微的责备与喜悦。“快给我到库洛姆那去。”

好像人声缭乱但他们依旧能够感到安静，千难万险走到最后，竟然是这样，两个人坐在水泊里面面相觑。骸看着云雀，云雀胡乱捋了一把头发，湿成半透明的衬衫贴着他起伏的胸口，肩膀，腰身。路过的风忽然变得凉爽，好像穿透皮肤直接把他的心也吹拂得宁谧惬意。

看来用不着空调了。

他想。然后他发觉自己每天脑子里不外乎是这些事，柴米油盐，鸡毛蒜皮，有亲戚有孩子，还有恭弥。

世界很大，能属于骸的部分很小，但也足够他用一辈子去经营珍重。

“呐，恭弥。”

他说，“不觉得这种时候应该发生点什么吗？”

被凤眸凌厉盯住总让他莫名兴奋，可能他骨子里果然是个顽劣的犯罪者。骸试探地凑近云雀湿漉漉的脸颊。冷光流转，对着此刻不加掩饰的红蓝双瞳，云雀静止地等了几秒，然后闭上了眼睛。

然后骸吻上去。

但凭桑海变，你我兀是不知。他偶尔会想起少年时的黑曜，想起青年时六次大火中月历的轨迹，也偶尔会设想有朝一日——谁将替谁摘除鬓角的第一丝白雪。

FIN

注：  
泽田家宣--命名按照原作的方式，来自德川幕府第六代将军，也就是纲吉的后一代。


End file.
